


tell me what i wanna hear

by milkbar



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Oh Sehun, Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Friends to Lovers, Insecure Jongin, Jealousy, Jongin is incredibly oblivious, Knotting, Light Angst, Love Triangles, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misunderstandings, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Scent Marking, SeHo Are Brothers, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, endgame pairing is a secret for now, if you can't handle your otp not ending up together DON'T READ, lots of skinship, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 47,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkbar/pseuds/milkbar
Summary: Chanyeol smiles at him. “You don’t need anyone else: you have me.”“Nah, you’re too perfect, you’ll make someone very happy one day and then leave me.”Chanyeol feels his heart flutter at Jongin’s confession. He flips them over until Jongin is underneath him, trapped between his arms. “Why can’t that someone be you?” He asks; his deep voice sends shivers running down Jongin’s spine.(Jongin suffers from an identity crisis and an improbable love.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song We All Want The Same Thing by Rixton.

Jongin is shoving his practice clothes into his duffel bag when he hears someone knock thrice. 

 

“Jongin?” A voice calls. He immediately recognises the cutely adenoidal tone as Sooyoung’s.

 

Zipping the bag shut, he answers, “Yeah? You can come in, I’m the only one here.”

 

The door cracks open and Sooyoung sticks her head inside the guys’ locker room with her eyes covered with her hand. “Are you decent? I’m not going to be scarred or anything, right?”

 

Jongin can’t help but crack a smile. “You can see for yourself…What’s up?”

 

Sooyoung pulls her hand away and grins when her gaze lands on a fully-dressed Jongin. She pushes the door wide open. “Well, you took your sweet time changing…I just came to tell you that Sehun’s here.” There’s a gleam in her eyes. “He’s in the practice room.”

 

“Oh, thanks for telling me ,” Jongin replies. He slings the duffel bag’s strap over his shoulder and follows Sooyoung out the door. “How long has he been waiting?”

 

“Fifteen minutes.” Clasping Jongin’s upper arm, she leans close to him as they walk side-by-side. “He’s so sweet…When will you introduce me?”

 

“Why? Are you interested?”

 

Sooyoung nods, tucking a short strand of hair behind her ear. “He’s good-looking and devoted; seems like a complete package to me. I want to find out for sure.”

 

Jongin hums, not necessarily agreeing. “I should warn you though, he isn’t looking for a relationship.”

 

Sooyoung shakes her head, grinning. “I’m not asking for me.”

 

Jongin glances at her curiously. “Then who?”

 

“You.” Sooyoung giggles into her hand. 

 

Jongin suddenly stops, convinced he misheard. “What?”

 

“I’m asking for you, silly,” she repeats. “I think he’s interested in you.”

 

Jongin recovers from the initial shook and shakes his head. “No, no, I don’t think he likes me that way. He’s my best friend.” 

 

“But you like him, right? It’s worth the try.”

 

“Maybe,” Jongin mutters, turning his head to stare at the empty hallway. He’s surprised at himself for not denying his feelings.

 

“Listen,” Sooyoung says. “I was on my way to talk to Taemin. I’ll let him know you’re leaving.”

 

“You’d do that? Thanks…I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

 

“Yeah! See you later. Take care.”

 

Jongin waves his hand, bidding her farewell, before turning on his heel to head to the practice room.

 

 

 

Through the windows that see into the spacious room, Jongin catches the sight of his best friend seated at the back, straddling a chair with his arms crossed on top of the backrest. He’s watching the rehearsal taking place in front of him. It isn’t uncommon for him to spectate Jongin’s practices or classes whenever he’s free. Jongin would appreciate it, however —

 

The alpha doesn’t even notice him walk in, he’s too busy eying an omega across the room. From the way the girl giggles lightly into her hand at the attention, sneaking looks through the mirror, she doesn’t mind at all. Jongin is pretty sure Sehun only accompanies him to the dance studio so he can ogle at pretty omegas in tights.

 

“Hey,” he greets when he gets close enough, eager to gain his best friend’s attention. “Is this why you insist on coming over?” He raises an eyebrow. He’s only half-joking.

 

Sehun’s head snaps in Jongin’s direction, and the way his eyes light up washes away any irritation Jongin initially harboured.   

 

Clearly unabashed, Sehun doesn’t even bother to deny his actions. "Nah, who needs them when I have you to look at," he counters instead with a flirtatious smile. 

 

“Right.” Jongin rolls his eyes, used to Sehun’s playful coquetry. “I’m here now, so let’s go.”

 

Sehun gets up and immediately reaches for the duffel bag. Usually Jongin puts up a protest because he doesn’t like people carrying things for him when he can easily do it himself, but this time he gives up easily due to the ache all over his body, and allows the alpha to slide the strap off his shoulder.

 

 

 

Outside, the sun is slowly setting and the sky is a hue of pink and orange blotching a deep blue canvas. There’s a light breeze and Jongin tugs the sleeves of his shirt over his hands. He really likes this time of the day when everything’s peaceful and quiet. The streets are not busy and he doesn’t mind having to walk back to the apartment with Sehun despite his protesting muscles. 

 

His stomach grumbles, dutifully reminding him that they should probably pick something on their way back. He isn’t in the mood to cook and Chanyeol’s probably still at practice. He decides to ask Sehun.

 

“You met up with your study group, right? Did you stop by the apartment after?”

 

Sehun glances at him. “Yeah, shortly…Why?” 

 

“Was Chanyeol home?”

 

“Ah, straight away about Chanyeol; you didn’t even ask how my day went.” Sehun sulks. And Jongin finds it cute. Smiling, he wraps an arm around his best friend’s shoulders and pulls him close. 

 

“You have the rest of the night to tell me about your day,” Jongin responds with a small chuckle. “But right now we have to decide about takeout.”

 

Sehun takes a few seconds to mull over the options. “Let’s just order pizza,” he decides.

 

“Or you could make something tonight,” Jongin suggests teasingly, already knowing what the answer is going to be.

 

Sehun huffs out a laugh, eyes forming crescents. “Do you want burnt noodles for dinner?!”

 

“Only if they’re made by you.”

 

The alpha decides to play along. “I’m not going to make you eat burnt food, so for your sake, we’ll get pizza,” he says. His concern is totally unconvincing.

 

Jongin shoves him away lightly. “Ha ha, what a joke, we all know you just don’t want to cook anything.”

 

They both continue ambling quietly, allowing the crunch of gravel under their feet and the distant sound of light chatter and dogs barking to fill the silence. Sehun fishes out his phone and dials the number of the pizza place. They agree on the usual. Jongin’s gaze keeps drifting over to the alpha as he makes the call, confirming the delivery to be made to their apartment. Jongin has heard numerous comments from others who say that Sehun looks taller than him, even when they’re walking alongside. Is it _that_ noticeable? He can’t help but wonder. It can’t be — there’s barely a centimetre difference in height between the two of them. He lays the blame on the way Sehun walks with the posture of a rigid pole. Maybe it’s the shoulders. Or it could be both, he considers.

 

There used to be a time when they both were just teenagers and Jongin was taller. Chanyeol’s tall, too, but he has always been a tower as long as Jongin can remember. 

 

Shoving his phone back into the pocket of his sweats, Sehun gives Jongin a side look and catches his gaze. “By the way, did you set up an appointment at the clinic?” The alpha asks.

 

Jongin groans internally, lips tugging into a grimace. He has been putting it off for so long that it completely escaped his mind. “I forgot, okay?” He admits. “I was busy. I’ll do it another time.”

 

“You need to take this more seriously,” Sehun reprimands.

 

“Ah, why do you keep pushing me about this?!” Jongin complains, stopping to face the alpha. “You know I’m not ready yet.”

 

“We talked about this, Jongin. It’s been two years, how much more time do you need? The quicker we do this, the better…Maybe we can find out the reason why you haven’t presented. There could be something inhibiting the process. What if there’s a health risk?!”

 

Jongin crosses his arms, staring down at the ground stubbornly. “Junmyeon already checked me and he said I was perfectly healthy.”

 

Sehun scoffs in distaste. “My brother doesn’t know everything. He runs a pharmacy — he’s hardly an expert.”

 

“Well, I trust him,” Jongin retorts, even though he knows his friend is right. “I don’t want to talk about this right now. Can we please go home first?" He puts on a pitiful face so Sehun is acquiescent.

 

The alpha observes him for a few seconds, then nods. “Fine,” he says briskly; his tone makes it clear that the discussion is definitely not over. 

 

Rest of the way, the atmosphere is very tense, however Jongin manages to bring Sehun back to his less intimidating, affable self by blabbering and answering his own trifling questions until the alpha gives in and inputs his own opinion. 

 

 

 

When they enter the apartment, Sehun immediately dumps the duffle bag on the hardwood floor a foot from the entrance.

 

Jongin frowns at him from behind. “It’s blocking the path,” he criticises.

 

The alpha waves him off. “Leave it, I’ll bring it to your room later.” He disappears around the corner into the living room before Jongin can tell him off. The older male clicks his tongue in annoyance. He thinks about doing it himself, but then decides against it. It’s better if Sehun does it. If not, then he’ll get a chance to yell at him in the morning.

 

He walks in to find Sehun sitting on the couch beside their other roommate, Chanyeol, who has his notes spread out in front of him on the coffee table.

 

A smile adorns his lips when he greets the other alpha. “Oh, Chanyeol! You’re home…We ordered pizza, if that’s alright with you.”

 

“That’s fine,” Chanyeol replies distractedly as he squints at his laptop screen.

 

Sehun lazily stretches his arms overhead and smiles lopsidedly when Jongin makes eye contact with him from across the room.

 

“Chanyeol?” He calls, not moving his gaze from Jongin.

 

 The older alpha hums to indicate he’s listening.

 

“Will you tell Jongin he needs to go see a specialist because he won’t listen to me.”

 

Jongin’s jaw unhinges in disbelief. His upper lip curls upwards as he sends Sehun a glare from where he’s standing at the entrance to the living room. He really doesn’t want to talk about this. It’s been easy so far to make Sehun let go off the topic, but not Chanyeol. Ugh, Chanyeol will personally escort him to the clinic himself. All of his efforts to make sure the older alpha doesn’t remember have been ruined thanks to Sehun.

  

Chanyeol finally lifts his head to look at Jongin. “Why? Didn’t you say you were going to set an appointment today? Did you get shy?”

 

Jongin shakes his head and mumbles out a small, “no.”

 

“Then why didn’t you?” When the younger male doesn’t give an answer, Chanyeol beckons him over to him. “Come over here.” His voice is soft.

 

Jongin reluctantly pulls away from where he’s leaning against the frame of the archway and walks over to the alpha with heavy steps.

 

Chanyeol gently grabs Jongin’s hand when he comes to a stop in front of him. The alpha’s hand is warm and Jongin can’t fight against the mild shiver that goes through him. 

 

“You know you have to do this. Right, Jongin?” Chanyeol peers up at him expectantly.

 

Jongin keeps his gaze downcast and slowly nods his head.

 

“Then what’s wrong?” Chanyeol strokes his thumb along the younger male’s knuckles. 

 

A burst of emotions hit Jongin and this time they can’t be held in. A sob escapes past his lips, and he admits, “I don’t want to.” He feels so childish and embarrassment immediately washes over him. He throws himself into Chanyeol’s arms, hiding his face in the crook of the alpha’s neck. “’s scary.” Chanyeol rubs his back soothingly and says, “Hey, there’s no need to stress yourself over this! Why are you stressing?!”

 

“Yeah! Why are you getting so upset? You haven’t been tested yet,” Sehun comments from the side. 

 

Sehun still doesn’t understand. Jongin really wants to hit him; however, he knows that if he faces the younger alpha, he’ll just end up crying harder, so he just clutches the sides of Chanyeol’s clothes tighter and harshly breathes in the alpha’s calming scent. 

 

Chanyeol gives Sehun a warning look. “There’s nothing scary about it,” he says to Jongin. “You need to see things positively and hope for the best. If there’s no change, then that’s alright too because you’ll still be our Jongin.” 

 

That’s the problem, he’ll be the _same_ Jongin.

 

 

 

When Sehun heads to the door to retrieve their pizza delivery, Chanyeol coaxes Jongin to go wash up before they eat. Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, Jongin stares at his own reflection. His eyes are slightly puffy and red-rimmed from crying. He sniffs and smoothens out his bangs. 

 

His classmates used to tell him that he’s lucky he doesn’t have to suffer through ruts and heats. He can’t fathom how anyone can envy someone in his position — when betas exist, if that’s their argument. He suffers through an identity crisis, instead. He can’t even love responsibly because what if he’s wasting someone’s time or his own? He doesn’t have nature to guide him so he can only depend on his preferences, which could be considered a plus-point because he wouldn’t be limited. However, there’s still the possibility of him presenting. And if it’s not to his significant other’s liking, he’ll immediately get tossed aside.

 

He looks straight at himself in the mirror. There are many times he imagines what it would be like to present, with different scenarios as an alpha, beta, or an omega visualised in his head.

 

 _What is he?_ Honestly, he’s scared to find out. Usually the average present around their sixteenth birthday. However, in Jongin’s case, months passed by after he hit eighteen, and other than a growth spurt, there was nothing different about him. His mother decided to consult a doctor. When the test results came back, Jongin overheard the doctor tell his mom that only time could tell. That if he doesn’t present in the next few years, the chances of him presenting at all are slim to none. That his case can’t be helped.

 

He’s tired of people leading him on and experimenting with him until they’re ready to settle down, then dumping him for someone with status. Out of all of them, Gunho really left a scar and made him feel like a worthless freak...He still feels worthless. 

 

He needs to present. It’s important. However, two years have already passed and the odds are against him. 

 

 

 

He returns to the living room where they finish off two boxes of pizza together while watching a creepy, gore horror film. Chanyeol excuses himself in the middle of the movie to go study in his room before he sleeps. When he leaves, Jongin sticks to Sehun on the couch. The alpha slings his arm over Jongin’s shoulders and pulls him closer. 

 

Jongin can no longer concentrate on what’s happening on the television screen when Sehun’s fingertips keep lightly grazing his chest. The proximity is incredibly distracting. He can feel Sehun’s gaze on him so he keeps his eyes fixated ahead and pretends to be engrossed in the movie. 

 

Sehun moves his hand to the back of Jongin’s head and gently strokes the soft strands of hair there. “Why didn’t you tell me it upset you that much?” He asks in a low voice.

 

The tips of Jongin’s ears turn red. Honestly, it was partly because he thought Sehun would find it silly, and, also, because he didn’t want to confront the issue; even now he’d rather avoid it. He decides to give a lighter response, though. “Why? So you can call me a crybaby again. The last time I came to you all emotional, you laughed. You’re so mean.”

 

“You’re going to make me laugh again. You literally came crying because you forgot to feed Mrs. Kang’s goldfish. How does that situation compare, Jongin?” 

 

Jongin feels his flush spread. “It’s not funny! I was given a responsibility. It could have starved to death!”

 

“Then you should have taken it more seriously,” the alpha retorts, chuckling when Jongin hits him.

 

“You know I only tease you because you look so cute when you cry.” To make his point, Sehun pinches Jongin’s cheek.

 

Swatting the younger male away, Jongin covers his cheeks with hands. His heart is beating faster and his face feels so hot compared to the rest of him. 

 

Sehun’s tone is suddenly serious. “Tell me what bothers you the most about the whole thing. I want to know.”

 

Jongin nibbles on his bottom lip. “Can we talk about this another time? I’m tired.”

 

The alpha stares at him for a few seconds then says, “Fine…Do you want to sleep in my room tonight?”

 

“If this is your way of making up for being insensitive then it’s not working. I’m sleeping on my own tonight.”

 

Sehun raises his eyebrows. “Then don’t come waking me up in the middle of the night because you had a nightmare.”

 

Jongin’s eyes widen. Watching horror movies always gives him bad dreams. “Oh! You’re right, take me with you.”

 

 

—

 

 

“Jongin?"

 

Sehun throws his arm over Jongin and lightly presses his lips against the back of the other male’s head, taking a whiff of his hair. Their legs are tangled under the blanket.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You can always come to me for anything, you know that right?” Sehun’s voice heavy with sleep. “I don’t want you to keep anything from me because you feel like I might judge you or won’t take you seriously. You need to come to me even if you think it’s stupid. It’s not good to bottle your emotions…Okay?” 

 

Jongin turns over to face his best friend with a smile adorning his face. His lower arms are tucked against the alpha’s chest. “Okay,” he whispers, meeting Sehun’s warm gaze.  

 

     

—

 

 

The following afternoon, Jongin’s heading over to the kitchen to make himself tea when he sees Sehun in the living room, pulling on his pea coat. “Hey, are you going out?” He asks, curiosity peaked.

 

Sehun nods, adjusting the collar of his coat. 

 

 “Can I come along? I could really use an outing. I just need to change.” Jongin glances down at his hoodie and jeans. “I guess this’ll do —”

 

Sehun stops him amidst his excited blabbering. “Sorry, babe, I’d love to take you with me but I’ve got a date and I’m already kind of running late.”  

 

“Oh, a date,” Jongin repeats, mood visibly deflating. “That’s alright.”

 

“We can go tomorrow,” Sehun offers.

 

Jongin shakes his head, waving his hand. “No, no, that’s totally fine.”

 

“Do you want me get you something on the way back?” 

 

“It’s no big deal. I’ll just go with Baekhyun later,” Jongin assures him. “Are you—Are you going out with Luhan?” The question leaves a bitter taste in his mouth.

 

“Yeah, I am.” Sehun walks over and lands a short kiss to the side of Jongin’s head before pulling away. “I’ll see you later.”

 

“Have fun on your date,” Jongin says, forcing on a smile.

 

“Thanks.” He watches as the alpha heads out the door.

 

When the door clicks shut, Jongin falls down on the couch with a soft thud. It’s obviously not the missed opportunity of going out that’s making him feel dejected. He could really use someone to talk to. Supporting his feet on the armrest, he lifts his hips to pull out his phone from the pocket of his jeans. He calls Baekhyun, and the omega picks up after three rings.

 

“Hey, Jonginnie,” Baekhyun greets, cheerily.

 

“Hey, do you feel like going out?” Jongin asks.

 

“Yeah, sure. Where do you want to meet? A new sushi place opened up around the corner.”

 

“Nah, I’m thinking something more simple.”

 

 

 

“You’re sulking,” Baekhyun comments. They’re sitting underneath an umbrella at one of the folding tables outside the small restaurant that serves one of the best chicken fried-rice. And Jongin usually devours two whole plates. However, Baekhyun eyes the way Jongin glances at his half-eaten plate before pushing it away. 

 

“Yeah, I guess I kind of am,” Jongin admits, his eyes flickering over to the omega. He subconsciously taps his fingers against the plastic table.

 

“What happened?”

 

Jongin licks his lips, looking away. Baekhyun lets out an exasperated noise. “Please don’t tell me you’re moping over Sehun again.”

 

“It’s nothing. I just —” Jongin inhales through his nose, rubbing the nape of his neck. “Sehun’s been recently going out a lot with this Luhan-guy; I thought I’d be okay with it, but I’m not.” He’s used to his best friend’s constant hook-ups. That isn’t hard since he can just remind himself that Sehun doesn’t really care about the people he messes around with. However, recently the alpha has been going out a lot with this omega introduced through his friends.

 

Baekhyun thoughtfully leans back in his chair with his arms folded across his chest. “Wah, I thought we were making progress,” he states with remorse.

 

“I know I said I wasn’t going to any of this get to me, but I can’t help it. I can’t just switch off my emotions…It hurts seeing him with someone else.” Obviously he wants Sehun to be happy, however the thought of the alpha settling down before he even gets a chance to confess leaves him in distress.

 

“I still think you should tell him how you feel, Jongin. Otherwise, you’ll regret it one day.”

 

Jongin’s forehead creases as his eyebrows pinch together. “You know it’s not that simple...I want to! More than anything. But I can’t…I can’t think about a relationship until I figure myself out first.”

 

“I don’t think Sehun’ll care about that,” Baekhyun mentions.

 

Jongin wets his lips. “I can’t risk it.”

 

“Look, you have to think positively. I have full faith that Sehun won’t turn you down for anyone, and especially not for those omegas who he’s anything but serious about. He makes you priority. He always has.”

 

“I’ll think about,” Jongin says after a few seconds of silence.

 

Baekhyun reaches over to touch his arm comfortingly. “But, Jongin, if you aren’t going to confess then I think you should try to move on because, all of this, it can’t be healthy.” 

 

“I already would have if it were that easy.”

 

“At least promise me that you’ll try.”

 

“Alright, I promise.”

 

Baekhyun gives him a small smile.

 

 

 

Jongin’s jerks awake from his state of deep sleep when his bedroom door creaks open and his bed dips. He lifts his head groggily before letting it fall back against his pillow with a relieved sigh, allowing his heavy eyelids to fall shut.

 

“Sorry,” Sehun whispers near Jongin’s ear for waking him up as he settles down on the bed behind him.

 

Jongin accepts his apology with a small nod and allows Sehun to pull him closer so his head is resting on Sehun’s arm and his back is against the alpha’s chest. Normally, Jongin would ask him how his day went but today he’s too tired so he forces himself to fall back asleep, ignoring the scent of someone else lingering on Sehun’s skin. He can’t help but replay his conversation with Baekhyun in his mind over and over again.

 

   

 

It takes a whole night of tossing and turning for Jongin to conclude that he should unveil his feelings to Sehun. He sighs, staring up at the ceiling. He barely got any sleep, and though he would like nothing more than to simply roll over and go back to sleep, he can’t because the anxiety and anticipation of his possible revelation keeps him awake. Baekhyun is right — he should take a chance before it’s too late. After freshening up, he shuffles barefoot into the kitchen where Sehun and Chanyeol are already up preparing breakfast.

 

He sits down at the table, and Chanyeol places a plate of eggs and sausages in front of him and settles in the seat next to him after ruffling his unkempt hair. Sehun keeps himself busy at the counter brewing coffee for himself and Chanyeol.

 

Jongin isn’t really sure he wants to hear the answer, but he has to fulfil his best friend duties so he decides to ask, “How was your date?” 

 

Chanyeol snorts at the word ‘date’. 

 

Sehun turns around, rolling his eyes, and Jongin knows it’s directed toward Chanyeol who’s wolfing down his food, pretending not to notice. The younger alpha pulls a chair and sits down opposite to them, setting the two mugs of coffee on the table. 

 

“It was interesting,” he tells Jongin. “Nothing really happened: we just talked until he had to leave.”

 

“That’s a first for you,” Chanyeol inputs, bringing the mug to his lips and taking a sip. It’s surprising how he doesn’t burn his tongue.

 

Jongin watches with narrow eyes as a soft smile plasters on Sehun’s face — one he has only seen reserved for him through love earned from the many years of friendship. “Yeah, he’s different and stubborn in his own right — kind of like you, Jongin.” Jongin forces a half-smile in return. 

 

“He refuses to go further without a proper courtship, and I’m not looking for anything serious so we’re just hanging out for now. We surprisingly have a lot in common. It’s fun spending time with him.” 

 

The conversation dies down and Jongin can’t help but hang on to what Sehun said because commitment is all he wants, but that’s the last thing on the younger alpha’s mind. Maybe this isn’t the right time to confess. Jongin is not willing to gamble away their friendship for a hook-up at the very most. Ugh, he really needs to learn to heed his own warnings. Whilst he was struggling to form a decision, he totally forgot about Sehun’s non-committal attitude. 

 

“Hey, do you want my coffee?” Chanyeol offers, interrupting his musing. “I don’t feel like drinking anymore.”

 

Sehun releases a protesting noise from the back of his throat. “Yours is too bitter for him.” 

 

Wanting to down something, Jongin does not listen and readily takes it from the older alpha. He takes a large gulp but immediately pulls away when the bitter taste hits his tongue (just like Sehun’s words had), making a face.

 

Sehun gets up, dragging his chair backwards, and walks over to stand beside him. “You can drink mine,” he says, bringing the mug near Jongin’s mouth.

 

Jongin leans away, shaking his head. “Ehm, no more.”

 

“Try it. It’s sweet,” Sehun coaxes, gently pushing the back of Jongin’s head forward toward the mug. 

 

Jongin succumbs to his persuasion (like always), squinting his eyes as he takes a small sip. He licks his lips, pleasantly surprised, but he still isn’t a fan. “It’s better,” he says, looking up at Sehun who has a pleased smile on his face. The younger alpha’s eyes flicker over to Chanyeol. Feeling the tension rise, Jongin glances between the two of them, confused. He feels like he’s missing something.

 

 

—

 

 

On Monday, Jongin laments the start of another insufferable week as he saunters across the main ground on campus. Grass crunches under his shoes as he makes his way to where Baekhyun, Jongdae, and Kyungsoo are already settled at one of the tables outside. They immediately greet him when he sits down on the bench, dumping his bag on top of the table.   

 

“I could hear you from all the way over there,” Jongin informs Baekhyun who’s seated beside him.

 

“Shut up.” Baekhyun shoves him in return, almost causing him to fall off.

 

“We should have told _you_ that,” Kyungsoo says, and Baekhyun makes a face at him in response.

 

“Anyway.” Jongin re-adjusts himself on his seat. “I need some advice.”

 

“Sounds serious,” Jongdae says, leaning forward. “What’s up?”

 

Jongin rubs the spot behind his ear. “Well, I thought about telling Sehun.”

 

“And?!” Baekhyun asks in impatient anticipation, voice shrill.

 

“It didn’t happen, obviously, otherwise I would be telling a different story right now,” Jongin responds.  

 

“Are you still going to do it?” Kyungsoo asks, cutting off Baekhyun before he can even open his mouth. “You were so obstinate about not saying anything. What made you change your mind?”

 

“Good question, Soo,” Baekhyun commends. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes at him, turning his attention back to Jongin. 

 

“I just don’t want to lose my chance,” Jongin admits. “We were talking yesterday about his date and everything, and you guys should have seen the look on his face when he was talking about this new omega he recently befriended — I feel like the friend part is about to change very soon.” 

 

“Ouch,” Baekhyun winces. “What are you going to do about it?”

 

“I’m not sure,” Jongin exclaims, feeling frustrated at his own situation. “Sehun also admitted that he wasn’t looking for a real relationship and that almost made me change my mind, but I feel like if I wait any longer, it might be too late. But what do I do now?”

 

Baekhyun sends him a sympathetic look. “I still think you should just tell him.”

 

Kyungsoo nods. “For once, I agree with Baekhyun.” Jongin groans because Kyungsoo is usually right, but he’s never going to admit that out loud to the alpha.

 

“First I need to figure out how serious Sehun is about Luhan. I mean, what if Sehun really likes him and I come in barging without a chance in the first place and make everything awkward?”

 

“But if you keep waiting for the right moment, that’s exactly what’s going to happen,” Jongdae says. “You shouldn’t let your insecurities hold you back.”

 

“Jongdae is right,” Kyungsoo says. “Are you wait around until Sehun actually falls in love and bonds with Luhan to confess?”

 

Jongin drops his gaze and mumbles, “no.”

 

“Then it’s settled.”

 

 

—

 

 

Jongin keeps avoiding confronting his problem, that is until an opportunity arises three days later which could help him figure out what course of action he’s going to take.

 

"Chan, aren't you going to answer that?" He asks while trying to fend off Sehun's attempts to manhandle him into cuddling on the living room couch. The alpha's a lot stronger than him so Jongin elbows him in the stomach to escape his grasp. "Your phone keeps beeping." 

 

Chanyeol, who's sitting on the love-seat next to them, continues fiddling with his guitar. "Hmm? Oh, it's just Soo."

 

"Yeah, so aren't you going to answer?" Jongin repeats the question, slightly out of breath thanks to Sehun who settles for his lap instead, resting his head there.

 

"I ended things with her so, no, I'm not going to answer that.”  

 

“What? Seriously?” Jongin exclaims in surprise. “I thought you two were doing so well. What happened?”

 

“She was getting too invested.”

 

“Isn’t that the point? I really thought you were gonna ask her out.”

 

 “Well, you thought wrong.” Chanyeol sends him a pointed look. “She was going to end up getting hurt so I broke things off before she got in too deep. I warned her before we started the whole no-strings-attached thing that nothing serious was ever going to happen. If I was planning to go out with her, I would have done that in the first place.” 

 

“But feelings can change! Seriously though, what’s up with you both and commitment? Is it an alpha-thing?” He’s sure it’s not an alpha-thing because Kyungsoo is definitely not like this, neither are the other alphas he knows.  

 

"I'll date when the right person comes."

 

"Yeah, he's waiting on _someone_ ," Sehun adds with a knowing smirk, sitting up. 

 

Chanyeol’s interested in someone? Jongin frowns, crossing his arms across his chest. 

 

“Who?” He asks. He feels hurt that no one mentioned anything to him. He knows that Chanyeol and Sehun often keep things from each other, especially when it's something that might make the other mad, but they always tell him everything. Since when have they started to keep things from him?

 

Chanyeol sends Sehun a warning glare before answering, "It's no one you know."

 

"Come on, tell me, I want to know who it is," he protests.

 

Sehun wraps an arm around his shoulder and shakes him. "Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough."

 

Jongin glances at Chanyeol to receive the same affirmation, however the alpha averts his gaze for the first time ever which makes Jongin's frown even deeper.

 

"I'm going to bed," Chanyeol says gruffly and Jongin watches as he gets up and leaves. He idly grabs his feet clad in socks and thinks about following the other before deciding against it. He turns his attention back to Sehun who asks if he wants to watch a movie together, and he agrees.

 

He can’t concentrate because he keeps on thinking about who could've managed to capture Chanyeol's interest without his knowledge. 

 

 

 

Later that night, Jongin opens the door hesitantly and is relieved to see that Chanyeol is still awake.

 

"Hey," he says, holding onto the door, when the alpha's eyes flicker over to where he's standing. Chanyeol gives him a slight nod before returning back scrolling through his messages on his phone. 

 

Jongin shuts the door behind him and walks over to the bed. He dumps himself on top of Chanyeol's legs and rests his head on the other's midriff. He glances up at him and asks, “Are you really not going to tell me who it is?"

 

“Yes,” the alpha replies, resolutely, not paying him any attention.

 

“Please,” Jongin pleads. “Why not? Why does Sehun get to know and I don’t?!”

 

“I didn’t tell Sehun anything. He…stumbled onto the truth. Now, enough.”

 

 “Still, this is so unfair. Come on just tell me!”

 

“Just give it a rest.”

 

“Why can’t you just tell me?”

 

“You’ll understand later.”

 

“I promise I won’t judge. Just tell me! Please!”

 

"Drop it," Chanyeol growls sharply, his eyes flash red in warning, and Jongin flinches.

 

The alpha softens at his reaction, reeling in his aggression. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap at you.”

 

“No, I should be the one to apologise,” Jongin mutters, gaze drifting to his hands which lie on top of Chanyeol’s stomach. “I shouldn’t have pried.”

 

“It’s fine. I understand why you’re upset. I haven’t told you because I’m not ready yet. Like Sehun said, you’ll find out soon...In fact, you’ll be the first to know when I do.” 

 

Jongin’s eyes light up. “Promise?”

 

“Promise.”

 

Jongin contemplates before asking: “I wanted to know what’s holding you back, though? It’s okay if you don’t want to answer.”

 

“Uh-well,” Chanyeol coughs to cover-up his stammering while he thinks about how to answer. “He’s still indecisive about himself…and I want him to be sure of what he wants before I tell him how I feel,” he answers honestly. “I don’t care how long I have to wait; I’d do anything for him.”

 

A smile spreads across Jongin’s face. “Wow, you sound like you really love him.”

 

Chanyeol hums, staring right back at him. His hand twitches to touch Jongin’s face but he clenches his fist, controlling his urge. “I do.”   

 

Jongin rests his chin on his arms which are crossed on top of Chanyeol’s waist, breathing in the alpha’s scent — it’s warm and comforting. His eyes flicker up to meet Chanyeol’s.

“Hmm, can I ask you another question?”

 

“Yeah. What is it?”

 

“If you were someone who’s stubborn about commitment, what would make you change your mind?”

 

Chanyeol takes a moment to think about it, mouthing the question. “Well, if it were me, the thought of losing the person I love would sway me otherwise…Why do you ask?”

 

“Just curious,” Jongin replies as he begins thinking.

 

 

 

Sehun is concentrating on quickly typing out his assignment to meet the midnight deadline. He really shouldn’t have waited until the last hour. His eyes glance up briefly when Jongin enters the room and lays down on the bed beside him, glancing at the laptop screen to see what he’s working on.

 

“You went to pester Chanyeol about who he likes, didn’t you?” He says. “You’re oddly interested. Maybe a little too much.”

   

Jongin turns onto his side, staring up at him. “I deserve to know, too.”

 

Sehun smirks, looking at him from the corner of his eye. “He didn’t tell you who, though.” 

 

Jongin scowls at him. “He did.”

 

“I know you’re lying; you can’t hide it from me,” the alpha comments. “If Chanyeol truthfully told you who, then this wouldn’t be your reaction.” To be honest, Sehun doesn’t know why Chanyeol doesn’t just tell Jongin so they both can stop going in circles. At least then he’d know that Jongin likes him.

 

Sehun leans away with a cackle when Jongin frowns, slapping him on the arm, saying, “I hate you so much.”

 

Afterwards, companionable silence falls as Jongin prefers to quietly watch him work. Eventually, Jongin gets up to leave. “I’ll let you finish your assignment,” he says, before pausing by the door. “You really shouldn’t leave these things until the end. I know your future is basically figured out and all, but that doesn’t mean you should slack off.”

 

Sehun snorts. “I get enough of it from Junmyeon, I don’t need to hear it from you.”

 

“Why are you so stubborn?” Jongin rebukes before leaving.

 

 

—

 

 

Jongin agrees to a night out with Sehun and his friends during the weekend. Until now, he’s been coming up with lame excuses to avoid clubbing because his social anxiety makes it draining to keep up with interactions. He likes control and being able to know exactly how things will work out, but that can’t happen in an environment he’s unfamiliar with; except for Sehun, he isn’t even familiar with the rest of his company.

 

He agrees nonetheless because it’s the perfect opportunity to get to know Sehun’s friends — to get to know Luhan. He dresses up in his tightest pair of leather pants and a deep maroon, form-fitting turtleneck. He rolls up the sleeves and musses his hair to give them a messy look.

 

Sehun is seated on the couch’s armrest, waiting, when he comes out of bedroom. Jongin shyly approaches the alpha, appreciating how good he looks in a dark, wool bomber-jacket, and skinny jeans which makes his legs seem longer.

 

Sehun releases a noise of approval, raking his eyes up and down Jongin’s body.

 

“You look good,” he says, standing up. There’s an intense glint in his eyes as he circles around Jongin to observe him from behind. Jongin’s heart thumps wildly under his assessing gaze, feeling diffident. “Almost makes me want to keep you here,” standing right behind him, Sehun whispers, hot breath tickling his ear, sending shivers through his body.  

 

Sehun smacks him on the ass, startling him. “Let’s go,” the alpha says, genially, seeming like an entirely different person than he was a few seconds ago, leaving Jongin behind to walk toward the front door. “The guys are waiting.”

 

Jongin silently follows him out the door, feeling nervous because this is the first time he will be properly introduced to Sehun’s friends who the alpha never brings over to their apartment. He’s feeling incredibly nervous; the jittering in his stomach increases with every step he takes down the stairs. At the end of the driveway, there is a black mustang parked with two figures leaning against it, one of them having a smoke. 

 

 _Here we go_ , Jongin thinks as they come closer and closer to the vehicle.

 

The one holding the cigarette is noticeably shorter than the other who’s rather tall and lean. When he sees them approach, he drops the stub on the floor, crushing it under the sole of his boot. His hair is dyed a light shade of pink. Jongin is sure that he hasn’t seen him before.

 

He maintains a short distance as Sehun greets them. The pink-haired guy immediately slides over to Sehun, leaning against his shoulder. On closer inspection, Jongin notices that he has large, doe-like, brown eyes that give him an innocent look — which, Jongin feels, he’s anything but. His looks immediately give away he’s an omega, but since appearances can be deceiving, Jongin confirms it by the sweet pheromones he’s wafting. Jongin believes it’s all for Sehun’s benefit.

 

Said alpha turns and gestures toward him, and Jongin stands a little straighter at the sudden attention. “This is Jongin.”

 

The doe-like eyes flicker over to him, seemingly taking notice of him for the first time. A friendly smile spreads across the omega’s face in recognition. “Oh, so this is him.” He stares at Jongin in wonder, and Jongin finds that a bit odd.

 

“I’m Luhan,” he introduces himself. 

 

Jongin acknowledges with a polite smile which evokes a chuckle from the omega. “Shy, isn’t he? Cute,” Luhan comments to Sehun. And Jongin can’t help but blush at being called that.

 

Sehun tilts his head in the direction of the tall and lean beta. Jongin is familiar with him, having seen him around campus with Sehun. “This is Zitao.”

 

Zitao gives him a nod in greeting. “We’ve met before. You can call me Tao.”

 

Jongin simply returns his smile. He is sure the beta is just being nice because he would have remembered if they had met previously.

 

“So, this is where you live,” Luhan says to Sehun, absorbing the view of the premises. “I’d like to see the inside.”

 

Sehun doesn’t respond, instead asks: “Where’s Yoona?”

 

“She said she would join us later,” Zitao answers. “Something about her girl friends.”

 

Sehun nods. “Alright, let’s go before Minseok starts getting impatient.” He gently untangles himself from Luhan and strides over to open the car door and motions for Jongin to get in. And so Jongin does. Zitao joins them in the backseat so Jongin is seated between the alpha and the beta, while Luhan sits shotgun.

 

When Sehun shuts the door after himself, a head turns around from the driver’s seat and Jongin is met with a kind face with mischievous eyes and a gummy smile. Another alpha. “Hello,” he greets, and the way his eyes flicker to examine Jongin resemble uncannily of a dummy. 

 

Before Jongin can introduce himself, Luhan excitedly does it for him. “Minseok, this is Jongin.”

 

“Nice to meet you,” Jongin adds shyly, and the alpha flashes him another smile.

 

    

—

 

 

Jongin doesn’t know what he was expecting, but it is most certainly not this. He remains seated at the bar and being a few months short of twenty-one, he sticks with ordering a Cola. He doesn’t mind; he isn’t too fond of alcohol, but he needs the liquid courage. Guess he’ll have to make do with caffeine. 

 

He glances over his shoulder and surreptitiously watches Sehun with keen eyes. The alpha is standing a few feet away with his back to him, facing his friends who are all seated on a semi-circular couch. Jongin can tell he’s laughing by the way his broad shoulders are shaking. Even from this distance, Jongin sees the way Zitao’s lips curve upwards in a half-smirk as he comments something which causes the rest of them to dissolve into a fit of laughter, falling over one another. 

 

They are all at least a little tipsy judging by the assortment of drinks placed on the table in front of them. It pays to have status and connections because Sehun is allowed his share of alcohol despite being younger than Jongin.

 

Maybe Jongin should have stayed and gotten a hold of a drink or two. But he doesn’t really like breaking unnecessary rules so he immediately dismisses the thought. He remembers sitting awkwardly between the group as they shared constant inside jokes he couldn’t possibly understand, just like during the car ride, and he comes to a conclusion that he doesn’t regret his decision of ditching them for the bar even though it denies him the company of his best friend.

 

But he hasn’t considered how pathetic he looks sitting all by himself. Obviously, he doesn’t expect a reverse-haram lining up after him, but nobody has yet approached him and it’s a real blow to his self-esteem. He moves to rest his chin in his hand and twirls the straw around with his other. Maybe it’s the fact that he’s sitting around drinking Cola like a teenager. Nobody comes to a club to do that because it totally spells out loser. If only he had the confidence to initiate something himself, then he wouldn’t be sitting around like this.

 

He takes another peak at Sehun and an involuntary frown forms on his face when Sehun sits down on the armrest beside Luhan even though there is plenty of space for him next to Minseok. He watches the alpha wrap his right arm around Luhan’s shoulders, pulling him closer to whisper in his ear. Luhan’s eyes light up and a smile adorns his face. Giggles escape past his lips as he smacks his hand against Sehun’s chest, pushing him away playfully.

 

Jongin should have looked away sooner because Sehun turns around and their gazes meet across the room whilst the alpha getting up from the armrest. 

 

Jongin averts his attention to the drink resting on the counter in front of him like he wasn’t just caught staring. His cheeks tinge pink and he doesn’t understand why he’s so embarrassed about it. He stares intently at the condensed water droplets forming on the metal body of the can, trying to will his chagrin away. He pushes down the temptation to sneak a look behind. Sehun had a hint of smile playing at the corner of his lips, but Jongin can’t be too sure because he’d twisted around in his seat too swiftly. He has the urge to hide his face in hands, but he can’t show that he’s embarrassed in case Sehun’s watching, so he presses his palms against the cool counter in an attempt to suppress it.

 

His breath hitches when a body presses against his back and a warm scent floods his senses, immediately giving away who it is. Soft, wet lips brush against his ear, while calloused hands cover his, lacing their fingers together.

 

“I saw you looking over,” Sehun says in a playful tone. He’s dallying.

 

“You seemed bored…I think I know what you might be interested in,” the alpha practically purrs in Jongin’s ear, and the innuendo has the older male flushing.

 

Jongin swallows the lump in his throat. “And what might that be?” He asks when he finally finds his voice, tilting his head to look back at Sehun who is smiling that smile which makes his cheekbones more prominent, clearly happy that Jongin is playing along. 

 

“Follow me and you’ll find out.”

 

He tugs Jongin by the arm until he’s out of his seat and then leads him to the crowded dance floor by his hand. The alpha easily manoeuvres his way to the middle without needing to push anyone as they move out of the way on their own. Jongin is envious of the power and influence purebred alphas have; they are extremely desirable and their intense aura makes everyone hyperaware of their presence. However, anyone of lower status would prefer to stay out of their path rather than mess with them in fear of incurring their wrath. It’s true that purebred alphas are insanely ruthless.

 

While Chanyeol’s strength comes from being a direct descent of generations of powerful alphas, Sehun’s strength comes from what most people consider unnatural: being a product of an alpha-alpha relationship which results in aggressive and destructive behaviour in children due to unbalanced hormones. It takes them longer to control their urges. Though, Jongin trusts Sehun — obviously, they grew up together — but he cannot deny that sometimes he feels more at ease around Chanyeol.

 

They both stand facing one another, and when Sehun gently squeezes his fingers, Jongin realises that the alpha hasn’t let go of his hand yet. 

 

“You could have joined us if you were feeling bored,” Sehun speaks seriously. “My friends won’t mind…They like you, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

 

Jongin pulls his bottom lip between his teeth, contemplating whether he should just come out and say it even though it might sound silly.

 

“It’s not that,” he mutters, eyes cast down.

 

Sehun taps his chin with the length of his index finger, encouraging him to look up. “Then what is it? You can tell me.”

 

Jongin inhales. “Your friends are intimidating,” he admits honestly with a small nose scrunch as he anticipates the younger male’s reaction.

 

Sehun lets out a surprised laugh, eyes forming crescents. “You’re adorable,” he says, before leaning forward to press a kiss to Jongin’s cheek, causing the older male’s lips part slightly in surprise.  

 

“If you don’t want to sit with my friends, we can have fun too,” he continues, eyes gleaming. “I want you to have fun…Turn around.”

 

Jongin’s mind is too muddled to form a response so he simply follows his friend’s lead. Sehun lifts Jongin’s hand above their heads and twirls him around until his back is flush against the younger male’s chest. Jongin sucks on his lower lip at the feel of their hips lined together. For the first time, he notices the song playing; the beat is slow but has a strong rhythm to it. It’s _sexy_.

 

When Sehun rolls his pelvis, setting the pace, a gasp is forced out of Jongin. He tries to keep up and only feels awkward, which is silly because he’s a dancer; the flow should come to him naturally, but there are too many thoughts occupying his head. He’s too conscious of the alpha’s presence enveloping him as well as the thought of Sehun’s friends tracing their every move, especially Luhan in particular. He knows that the omega is undoubtedly interested in Sehun. The scent he was releasing when they met was an immediate giveaway to Jongin — nature never lies.

 

His eyes scan the room until his gaze lands on the group. Though it’s difficult to tell due to the dim lighting of the club, he tries to decipher their expressions the best he can. Luhan is masking his emotions well as he perceives the two of them. He seems coolly indifferent, but his slight head tilt reveals his curiosity. Zitao looks only mildly interested with his head resting on his fist, while Minseok is too preoccupied with jamming to the song to care about anything else.

 

But before Jongin can think too much of everything, he releases a surprised noise when Sehun reaches around to grab his chin, gently turning his head to the side. 

 

Resting his forehead against the side of Jongin’s face, the alpha whispers, “Focus on me.”  His nose trails down to press against the warm skin of Jongin’s neck. He breathes in, sliding his hands down the other’s sides. His fingers dig into Jongin’s waist as he makes sure that the only thing the older male can pay attention to is him.

 

It works as everything else becomes a blur to Jongin as he drowns in the sensation. He feels hot; his neck is a soft spot and he feels tingles every time Sehun brushes his lips against the sensitive skin there. The intensity is so real that he starts to lose himself. Time seems to pass by so slow and seconds start to feel like minutes. He feels the alpha’s hand travel to his stomach, and Jongin sucks in a breath, his eyes fluttering shut as the touch slowly slips down his navel —

 

“Thanks for keeping him company, Jongin.”

 

Jongin’s eyes snap open at the sound of Luhan’s voice. The omega is standing in front of them with his arms crossed, maintaining that neutral expression. Jongin flushes all the way down to his neck out of embarrassment, understanding that he’s being asked to leave. He tries to pull away but Sehun makes him stay put by roughly grabbing his upper arm. Jongin wants to protest because Sehun’s grip is too strong, but he doesn’t. He does look back questioningly, though.

 

The alpha’s eyes flicker a tiny fraction in contemplation before he loosens his grips and glides his fingertips down Jongin’s arm to grab his hand, lifting it to his lips and pressing a fleeting kiss to Jongin’s knuckles.

 

Jongin stares at him with wide eyes, then nervously shifts his gaze to Luhan whose sight remains steady on the alpha, waiting patiently. 

 

Sehun tenderly nudges Jongin in the direction of the bar. “Wait for me there.”

 

Not really understanding the situation, Jongin heeds the request and heads over to one of the empty stools at the bar without another word. When he sits down, he mentally curses at himself for being a lovesick puppy that follows Sehun’s every whim diligently. Rubbing a hand over his face, he lets out a long suffering sigh. He doesn’t know how long Sehun’s going to make him wait and he’s unsure of what to do meanwhile. 

 

Facing the dance floor, he leans back with his elbows resting on the counter and easily spots the top of Sehun’s head — towering over half the people in the club, the alpha is easily distinguishable. However, it’s really difficult for Jongin to track what the pair are doing due to the crowd and semi-darkness of the room. He sees Luhan’s arms around Sehun’s neck and tries to get a better look by craning his neck to the side. He comes to regret his decision when he gets a view of Sehun heavily lip-locking with Luhan. He immediately recoils, feeling his heart sink to his stomach at the sight. His lips part in a silent gasp and his eyebrows knit together as hurt washes over him. Suddenly, it’s hard to swallow. Didn’t Sehun say that he and Luhan were only friends?

 

He doesn’t understand why he feels so betrayed when he has no right over Sehun. He’s a mess right now and he’s pretty sure he’s going through stages of grief when he finds himself angry at his best friend for leading him on. But that’s not right either. It’s his fault for being such a gullible fool. He tricked himself into thinking that he had a chance when he had none, knowing well about Sehun’s interest in Luhan. This was probably the alpha’s way of making the omega jealous. And by the looks of it, his plan worked.

 

Jongin is so frustrated that he can’t have Sehun, but he can’t move on either. His situation makes him feel like he’s in an open relationship where he’s not allowed to see anyone else while Sehun gets to have him and anyone else he feels like. 

 

He needs to leave because the truth is a difficult pill to swallow and he just can’t stomach seeing Sehun and Luhan together; he refuses to throw up when it has nothing to do with a hangover. He thinks about calling Chanyeol to pick him up, but that seems like a hassle. He’s contemplating when a soft but firm voice attracts his attention. “Hey.”

 

“Yixing,” he greets the gentle alpha from his dance academy bashfully. “What are you doing here?” He realises how stupid his question is. “Never mind,” he mumbles after a beat, cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

 

Sitting down next to him, said male smiles politely with a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. “I think I should be asking you this.” He humours Jongin with an answer anyway. “I came with my friends,” he nods in the direction of a table at the far corner of the room. Jongin can’t make out their faces from afar under the terrible lighting, but he is sure he isn’t familiar with them.

 

“I’ve been watching you —”

 

 Jongin’s gaze shifts back to Yixing, his heart filling with anticipation. “You have? Why?”

 

“You seemed out of your element — uncomfortable.”

 

“Oh,” Jongin deflates. Of course, the only reason anyone would approach him would be out of concern. He wets his lips, pressing them together, avoiding any eye contact with the alpha. “Just not my night,” he mumbles, “but I’m fine.”

 

Yixing brushes his fingers against his arm to grab his attention. “Well, I was just about to leave and was wondering if you needed a lift.”

 

Even with disappointment prickling at him, Jongin can’t help but feel his heart flutter. If it was somebody else, he’d question their motives. But never Yixing. The alpha is so damn genuine about everything. 

 

Jongin takes another glimpse of the pair invested too deeply in each other and makes his decision. He meets Yixing’s warm gaze and confirms, “I could use a ride.”

 

The corners of the alpha’s lips turn upwards into a soft smile, and Jongin can see a slight trace of a dimple in his cheek. For some reason, it reminds him of Chanyeol.

 

Jongin knows he should inform Sehun before leaving, otherwise the alpha will be pissed, there’s no doubt about it. However, there’s a part of him that wants to get a rise out of his best friend, maybe because he is desperate for attention.

 

“Let’s go.” Yixing is the first to get up, but he courteously waits for Jongin, encouraging him forward with a light touch when he stands. Jongin is conscious of the press of the alpha’s fingers against the small of his back as he guides him forward toward the front entrance.

 

 

 

When they step outside onto the sidewalk, it is most definitely quieter with only the slight thumping of the bass infiltrating past the walls. It’s nice to escape from the noise. Jongin can finally hear his thoughts a little clearer. Even though it’s late, almost midnight, there are still many queued on the sidewalk, waiting to go through the security check process to enter the club so they can get their night started. Sehun and his friends never have to wait in a line to enter since Minseok knows one of the workers and he always lets them in through the back. The echoes of chatter and laughter follow Jongin as Yixing leads him to a silver Honda parked just around the corner. 

 

Yixing tugs open the door for Jongin to settle in the passenger’s seat and then saunters over to the other side. The car is drenched in his scent, Jongin notes. It’s sweet and spicy at the same time. If healing had a smell, Yixing’s would be it. It’s pleasant — Jongin can get used to it. 

 

He observes the alpha pull on the seat belt before turning on the ignition.

“Where to?” Yixing asks, grabbing ahold of the steering wheel. 

 

Jongin lets a sigh escape past his lips. “Home,” he says with a slight nod of his head. “Even though I don’t really feel like it.”

 

Yixing presses his lips together thoughtfully, before turning his head to look at Jongin. “You could spend the night at mine, if you want…We could watch a movie — Dirty Dancing, if you’re still into it.”

 

Jongin cracks a smile, ducking his head. _Dirty Dancing._ Wow. It takes him back to his high school years, not that it was a very long time ago.

 

“Ah, I’d love to, but I’ll have to take a rain check, if that’s alright with you?” He doesn’t really have a proper reason, but it feels like he would somehow be exploiting Yixing if he agreed to it right now.

 

Yixing nods his head good-naturedly. “Of course.”

 

“I don’t live too far from here.” Jongin tells him the address. 

 

It takes almost fifteen minutes to get to the apartment and the ride is filled with talks of the upcoming choreography they need to plan. Taemin wants the two of them to come up with the simplest routine that even their third-grade students can follow easily. It’s not exactly a hard task and it will take them less than twenty-minutes to conjure up something.

 

“It needs to be at least five-minutes long,” Yixing says as he pulls up near the curb.

 

“This is it,” Jongin says, taking off his seat belt. He pauses and glances at Yixing. “Thank you for the ride,” he says sincerely, reaching over to pat the alpha’s knee in acknowledgement. Yixing’s gaze sharpens in intensity for the first time in the night as it drops to where Jongin’s hand is pressing against his knee.

 

His stare softens when it shifts back to Jongin’s face. “No problem.” 

 

“We’ll discuss the details on Monday…See you later!” Jongin makes the okay sign with his fingers.

 

The alpha bobs his head. “Okay. See you.”

 

Jongin gets out of the car and steps onto the pavement. Following up the driveway, he doesn’t look back until he reaches the front door. When he’s about to enter, hand pushing the door open, the Honda thrums as Yixing shifts gear and starts to a slow drive.

 

Jongin raises his left hand to bid farewell before entering the apartment building, a simple red-brick construction without a proper lobby or reception. Instead, it has a small waiting room with two brown couches, lighted by constantly flickering lights. He treads up the stairs with swift steps and proceeds onto the landing on the second-floor. He fishes out his keys from his back pocket and unlocks the front door to their shared apartment. The neighbouring tenants are always so quiet at night that it's almost eerie out in the hallway.

 

He shrugs off his shoes by the door, leaning against the hard wood. He mourns not having worn socks as the floor is cold underneath his feet. He can’t even remember where he last placed his slippers. Crossing the living room, he contemplates calling Baekhyun. Or, maybe it’ll be better to call Kyungsoo. Either how, he decides to do it tomorrow.

 

He can’t believe all he did at the club was drink a can of Cola. How exciting, he thinks as he makes his way to his bedroom. He notices light peeking out from underneath Chanyeol’s bedroom door, illuminating the small patch of floor in front of it. The alpha is still awake, Jongin is glad to know. He feels like being in the company of someone and hopes Chanyeol is in the mood for the same. 

 

Not wanting to disturb his best friend, Jongin knocks on the door before cracking it open. He relaxes when he sees the alpha wide awake with his head propped by a pillow against the headboard, going through the notebook in his hand, with various textbooks related to anatomy spread out beside him on the bed. 

 

“Hey,” Chanyeol says, surprise written across his face. He doesn’t look disturbed so Jongin enters the room. It’s considerably warmer here compared to the rest of the apartment.

 

“Hey,” he parrots as he shuts the door closed, leaning backwards against it with his arms behind him, palms pressing against the solid wood.

 

Chanyeol shoves his belongings aside to make more room on the bed — an open invitation for the other to join him. “I was just about to wrap up.”

 

Jongin walks over slowly to bed and climbs on top of it. He crawls over and drapes himself over Chanyeol’s body, resting his head on the alpha’s ribcage. He feels comfort in doing that. He nuzzles his face against Chanyeol’s chest, feeling the soft fabric of the alpha’s clothes rub against the side of his face.

 

Chanyeol shifts a little and clears his throat. “Where’s Sehun?” He asks, placing his hand on the top of Jongin’s head.

 

Jongin’s eyes flutter to a close when the older male runs his fingers through his hair soothingly. “He’s at the club,” he mumbles, fingers clutching at the alpha’s black, long-sleeved shirt from the sides as he tries to snuggle closer.

 

However, Chanyeol’s body goes rigid under him. “What?” 

 

A whine is stuck in Jongin’s throat at the pause in movement. He was just starting to feel relaxed.

 

“Did you come here all by yourself?” Chanyeol demands, voice suddenly heavy. “Did he at least drop you off?”

 

Lifting up his chin, Jongin glances at the alpha’s face, amused by his concern. “Sehun was busy, and I wanted to leave so I came back…Don’t worry: a friend of mine dropped me off.” 

 

“Oh, okay.” He feels Chanyeol’s tense muscles slowly start to relax, and he lets out a pleased sound when Chanyeol lightly scratches his scalp and then slides his hand down the side of Jongin’s face, stroking his cheek. 

 

“Did you have fun?” Chanyeol asks. Cupping the younger male’s face in his hands, he eyes Jongin’s plump lips and feels the urge to drag his thumb across the pink surface like he has done many times under the pretence of wiping something off the other’s mouth. He brings his right hand down to Jongin’s smooth neck, rubbing the expanse of skin over the Adam’s apple in circles with his thumb. 

 

He likes the trust Jongin places in him; the neck is a vulnerable place and he could just _crush_ it. It would be so easy. He feels his fingers twitch around his hold and a certain desire to dominate fills him. 

 

He pushes it down.

 

A small pout forms on Jongin’s lips as he admits, “No, I spent majority of the time by myself.”

 

“That bad, huh?”

 

“You know it’s hard for me to be comfortable around new people — I’m going to die alone,” he whines theatrically.

 

Chanyeol smiles at him. “You don’t need anyone else: you have _me.”_

 

“Nah, you’re too perfect, you’ll make someone very happy one day and then leave me.”

 

Chanyeol feels his heart flutter at Jongin’s confession. He flips them over until Jongin is underneath him, trapped between his arms. “Why can’t that someone be you?” He asks; his deep voice sends shivers running down Jongin’s spine. Their faces are only a few centimetres apart, and Jongin subconsciously licks his lips when the alpha’s gaze runs down his face to his lips before returning to his eyes.

 

"Now you're just messing with me," he says, staring directly into Chanyeol's eyes. His heart is thundering against his ribcage and he wonders whether the alpha can feel it too. "I already get enough of it from Sehun; I can't handle it if you start too."

 

Chanyeol simply hums, resting his weight on his elbows, he combs back Jongin's hair with his fingers. "You're cute.” He’s grinning again.

 

"Be serious," Jongin says, frustrated, cheeks flushing.

 

"I am being serious," Chanyeol replies. "I can make you happy."

 

"I don't want pity.” Why is this conversation taking such a solemn turn?

 

Chanyeol lightly massages his scalp and he stops himself from leaning into the touch. "I'm not showing you pity," the alpha says. "I just want you to know that you'll always have me."

 

Jongin traces his finger along Chanyeol's earlobe. "Thanks," he murmurs with a smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes. Though he’s grateful for what Chanyeol said, he fears that things won’t be this simple once his friend finds the right person. “You’re a good friend.”

 

Chanyeol looks like he wants to say something but is holding it back. 

 

“What?” Jongin asks.

 

Chanyeol shakes his head. “Nothing.” He goes back to brushing Jongin’s hair back, then after a moment of silence he bites down on his lips and decides to just say it. “You’re perfect too, you know…If you were mine, I’d never let go.”

 

Jongin’s smile is feeble. "You're just saying that because I’m your friend and you’re nice."

 

Chanyeol lips press together. "I'm not. Do I look like the type who goes around telling everyone that?"

 

Jongin scrunches his nose. "Nah, you're right, you're kind of a jerk," he teases light-heartedly, lifting his hand to pat Chanyeol’s arm, even though his friend is anything but. That gets a smile out of the alpha.

 

“Why are you only in your shirt in the middle of December?” Jongin asks, ready to change the topic. “Aren’t you cold?”

 

Chanyeol shakes his head. “I was wearing my sweatshirt, but it got too hot with the heater on so I took it off…If I feel cold now, I have you to cuddle with.” He gives Jongin a mischievous smile.   

 

Jongin doesn’t know if it’s Chanyeol’s charm or the weight of the alpha’s body on top of him that’s making him feel warm. “That’s probably been your plan all along. Shove off,” he tells Chanyeol, pushing him away with his lower arm. “You’re so heavy and it’s starting to feel suffocating.”

 

Chanyeol chuckles and pulls away, only to lay on his side beside Jongin. “Sleep with me tonight?” He asks, cushioning his head on his arm.

 

Jongin turns his head to look at him and can’t help but think about how much Chanyeol resembles a puppy. He can never say no to a puppy. “Sure.” He doesn’t tell Chanyeol that he can definitely use a night of cuddling. “But, I need to get out of these pants first so my legs can breathe again.”

 

He scoots over to the edge of the bed and gets up. He hesitates when he’s about unbutton his pants and glances back at Chanyeol. The alpha is staring right at him with a stoic expression, and it makes him nervous. He inhales and reminds himself not to get intimidated because it’s just Chanyeol — they’ve seen one another naked so many times, it happens when you’ve been friends for so long — and it’s not like he went commando. It’s a struggle but he takes them off as quickly as he can, leaving his lower half in simple boxer-briefs. He pulls off his sweater, too, throwing his clothes in the hamper beside the dresser.

 

He doesn’t understand how Chanyeol can survive with minimum covering because the cold immediately hits him despite the heating in the room — which is medium at best. He grabs Chanyeol’s discarded sweatshirt off the bed and pulls it on before he slips under the blankets. He turns around to face Chanyeol and is surprised to see a pair of red eyes staring right back at him.

 

He scrunches his eyebrows. “Chan, your — is something wrong?”

 

“Shh, go to sleep,” the alpha says, more like orders, and lifts himself up momentarily to switch off the lamp placed on the side-table. 

 

As darkness takes over the room, Jongin decides to let it go and shuts his eyes. He opens them a few minutes later and decides to edge closer to Chanyeol who’s sleeping facing Jongin with an arm shoved under his pillow. Jongin hopes it isn’t like the other times: he doesn’t know why but whenever the Chanyeol’s eyes change colour, the alpha prefers to maintain a distance from him. Is it for safety, or what? Like Sehun, whose eyes rarely shift from their earthy-brown irises, but when they do, the crimson red is an indication that he’s having difficulty keeping control. 

 

Jongin frowns when Chanyeol turns over onto his back when Jongin presses against him. But this time he urges his right arm under Jongin’s neck and pulls the other male to him. Warmth pools in Jongin’s stomach and he contently snuggles against the alpha’s side, falling asleep drinking in his homey scent.


	2. Chapter 2

Jongin is awoken by the sound of a phone ringing. He’s still drowsy with sleep and it takes him a while to grasp what’s going on. He feels Chanyeol’s fingers thread through his hair. “Go back to sleep,” the alpha says softly before answering his phone, “Hello.”

 

Tired, Jongin can hardly keep his eyes open and his head lolls back against Chanyeol’s upper arm which he’s been using as a pillow.

 

“Calm down…He’s here with me,” he hears Chanyeol say in a low voice before he drifts back to sleep.

 

 

 

He jerks upright a few hours later when he hears a door slam. Light is filtering in through the gap between the curtains. Jongin glances at the alarm clock — it’s seven in the morning. Sehun is already home and, by the sound of it, he’s pissed off.

 

Jongin feels Chanyeol stir beside him.

 

“Hey,” the alpha says, his voice is gruff and laced with sleep. “What’s wrong?”  He wraps an arm around Jongin’s waist and rubs circles around the side of his hip.

 

“Nothing.” Jongin shakes his head. “I’m going to go get a glass of water.” He pulls away from Chanyeol’s touch, throwing his legs over the side of the bed. He doesn’t look back as he gets up and walks out of the alpha’s room.

 

 

 

Sehun is sitting on the kitchen stool at the island, facing away from him, chin in hand. Jongin swallows and walks over to stand beside the alpha. The whole apartment sounds too quiet.

 

He licks his lips nervously, tapping his fingers lightly against the marble top. “Hey,” he says when Sehun doesn’t acknowledge his presence.

 

The alpha’s eyes flicker over and his lips are pressed together. The cold look has the older male recoiling.

 

“I-I was going to text you,” Jongin stumbles over his words. Even though he has the height advantage with Sehun sitting down, but somehow the alpha has him feeling small like he’s the one being looked down upon. “But I left my phone.” It’s true, he changed his mind and was going to inform his best friend — albeit a while later out of his lame pettiness — until he realised he had somehow misplaced his phone. 

 

Sehun sits up straighter and Jongin has the urge to back away. Hostility is radiating off the alpha in waves; it’s disconcerting. “I thought something had happened to you! I spent over an hour looking for you until the bartender told me you left with some alpha and forgot your phone on the counter. Why didn’t you come tell me straight away before you left?!” He’s practically shouting now.

 

“I wanted to leave — you were _preoccupied_ ,” Jongin bites back even though he knows he shouldn’t; Sehun is clearly not thinking rationally right now. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think you’d mind,” he adds more softly. 

 

“Of course I would. You left me in a panic thinking you got kidnapped or something just because you were in a hurry to spread your legs.” The alpha’s face forms a sneer, his eyes blazing red. “Did you at least put out after wasting my time?” 

 

Jongin gasps and his response is automatic: he slaps Sehun right across the cheek and the force of it turns the alpha’s head to the side. He feels remorse when he realises what he did, then he’s filled with horror when he sees Sehun shaking with anger, jaw clenched so tightly. Jongin clasps his hands close to his chest, feeling his heart thrum loudly in adrenaline and fear. Backing away with a whimper when the alpha makes a move forward towards him, Jongin collides into something solid and is surprised to see it’s Chanyeol. The older alpha grabs him by the wrist and pulls him behind him. 

 

“What the fuck, Sehun?!” Chanyeol booms out.

 

“Get out of my way,” Sehun growls, trying to shove past the older male. “I’m not going to hurt Jongin.”

 

Chanyeol blocks Sehun with his arm, holding him back. “Until you calm down, you’re not going anywhere near him — Jongin, go to your room.”

 

“Go now!” He yells when Jongin remains frozen in his spot.

 

“Jongin, I’m sorry,” Sehun says, and tries to grab him to stop him from leaving, but the older male moves away from his reach. 

 

“Don’t touch me! You’re such a jerk!” Jongin says, feeling tears welling up. He retreats to his room and only realises after that his whole body is trembling.

 

It isn’t the mean words that hurt him the most but the way Sehun regarded him. He’s used to the playful taunts made by his two best friends in the past, Sehun being particularly harsh at times, however this time the alpha deemed him lowly with such animosity. Until now, he has never been a direct target of the alpha’s anger and, honestly, it really scared him. He doesn’t ever want to do something to make his best friend furious at him.  

 

Shutting the door behind him, he slides down to the floor.

 

 

 

Sehun struggles against Chanyeol’s grip on his shirt. “Let me go after him,” he forces out.

 

The older alpha doesn’t release his hold. “Calm down,” he says in a composed manner. “You can’t just corner him. Give him some time. If you go after him like this, you’ll only upset him further.”

 

“Fine,” Sehun succumbs and roughly pulls away when the older male loosens his grip. He makes his way to his room, and Chanyeol follows behind him.

 

“You should have been more careful,” the older alpha tells him. “You haven’t slept the whole night and you know that you always have a hard time controlling your aggression nearing your rut.”

 

Sehun sits down on the edge of his bed. “I would never hurt Jongin.”

 

“Intentionally, I don’t doubt it,” Chanyeol agrees, standing in front of him. “But your situation is getting worse.” The older alpha crosses his arms across his chest. “It’s better if you spend your rut alone this time — you’re tetchy right now and you could end up hurting someone again.”

 

Sehun grunts in reply and reaches down to take off his shoes and socks.

 

“Give Jongin some time, then apologise — your words were unwarranted.”

 

“I know,” Sehun grits through his teeth. He’s mad at himself for acting the way he did.

 

“I’ll go talk to him and see if he’s alright.”

 

Sehun hums in acknowledgment and fishes out Jongin’s phone. “Here,” he throws it at Chanyeol. “Give it back to him.”

 

Catching the tossed phone, Chanyeol stares at him for a few seconds and then asks, “Do you like him?”

 

The younger male’s head snaps up to stare at Chanyeol. “What?”

 

“Do you like him?” He repeats. He already knows the answer, but he wants Sehun to say it.

 

Sehun avoids eye contact with the other alpha. “I’m not interested in getting in your way.”

 

“That’s not what I’m asking,” Chanyeol responds. Sehun continues to stare at the wall, jaw clamped shut stubbornly.

 

“You get defensive: to hide your vulnerability. You shouldn’t deny your feelings. If you need, you can always come talk to me.”

 

Sehun’s fingers clench around his knees. “And what do you want me to say: that I like Jongin?”

 

“You’re not going to get any better if you keep ignoring the root of your problem. It’s okay to admit that you got jealous and lashed out.”

 

The younger alpha remains obstinate. “There is nothing to talk about.”

 

“If you say so.” Chanyeol makes to leave, pausing at the doorway briefly to ask, “You haven’t had anything to eat, do you want me to make you anything?”

 

Sehun shakes his head. “I’m going to shower first.”

 

“Alright.”

 

 

 

Chanyeol goes to stand in front of Jongin’s room and knocks, when he doesn’t get an answer, he nudges the door open and finds Jongin under the covers. Not wanting to disturb him, he decides to leave the phone on the bedside table.

 

He’s surprised when Jongin pulls the covers off himself. “Hey,” the younger male says faintly.

 

Chanyeol observes his face and is relieved to find that he hasn’t been crying. “I brought your phone.”

 

“Oh, thanks.” Jongin takes it from him.

 

“Are you alright?” Chanyeol feels the need to ask, so he does.

 

“I am. It wasn’t a big deal…Is he - is he mad at me?”

 

The alpha’s eyebrows pinch together. “Why would you think that? If anything, he’s mad at himself.”

 

Jongin sits up, throwing his legs over the side. “But it’s my fault, I should apologise.”

 

Chanyeol holds out his arm to stop him. “He doesn’t want you to apologise, you did nothing wrong. He’s in the shower right now, you can make up with him after you’ve had breakfast. It’ll give the both of you time to reflect.”

 

Jongin breathes out through his nose. “Okay.” 

 

 

 

He helps Chanyeol make breakfast — he sets the water to boil to make tea and puts bread in the toaster while the alpha makes eggs. While waiting, he settles on the stool at the island and picks up his phone. When the screen lights up, he is immediately bombarded with thirty unread messages and ten missed call notifications from last night, all from Sehun.

 

Nibbling on his thumb nail, he goes through the texts and feels Sehun’s panic and urgency; it gives him a sense of what he put the alpha through just because he was imprudent last night, and he feels apologetic and finds his friend’s concern very touching.

 

 

 

 

After finishing breakfast, Chanyeol sets up a plate for Jongin to bring to Sehun’s room. Jongin steadies the tray carrying the plate of food and cup of tea on one hand and raps on the door with the other. He waits, and then hears Sehun’s reply, “Come in.”

 

The alpha stares at Jongin with wide expectant eyes when he enters the room. Unsure of how Jongin will react, his whole body is tense with caution, getting prepared for any possible reaction.

 

Jongin swallows seeing Sehun only dressed in sweats with a towel hanging around his neck. “Your breakfast. Where do you want me to place it?” He asks, trying his best to sound cordial.

 

“Thanks. You can leave it on top of the dresser,” Sehun says monotonously.

 

“But it’ll get cold, you should eat it right now,” Jongin protests, but complies nonetheless. 

 

Sehun pushes himself to sit upright on the bed and beckons Jongin over. “I will. But first, come here.” He gently tugs Jongin by the wrists until the older male is on the bed, straddling his lap.

 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have lashed out at you,” Sehun apologises, looking up at him. This is the first time Jongin has seen his red-tinted irises full of sincerity rather than anger.

 

Jongin hugs Sehun, feeling wet hair at the nape of the alpha’s neck tickle his arm. “It’s my fault. I should have acted more sensibly.”

 

“I still didn’t have the right to say what I said,” Sehun responds.

 

Jongin leans back to meet his gaze. “You really scared me,” he admits in a mumble.

 

Sehun squeezes his sides in comfort. “I’m sorry.” After a moment, he says, “You really scared me too.”

 

The corner of Jongin’s lips curve down. “I’m sorry for making you worry.” He touches Sehun’s face — the alpha’s cheek is warm under his touch. “Your eyes haven’t changed back yet,” he notes out loud.

 

“My rut’s close,” Sehun tells. He presses his face against Jongin’s collarbone and breathes in his scent, there’s just something about it. He absentmindedly mouths at Jongin’s sweatshirt. 

 

“Ew,” Jongin giggles, grabbing fistful of Sehun’s hair to pull his head back. “What are you doing?” When he attempts to sit down on Sehun’s lap, the younger male grabs him by the back of his thighs to stop him. “Don’t do that.” 

 

Jongin casts him a confused look, then it dawns on him. “Oh! Sorry,” he squeaks out, feeling flustered.

 

Resting his forehead against the other male’s chest, Sehun takes a deep breath to maintain his composure. Though Jongin’s scent soothes him, it’s also irresistible to him and clouds his thoughts.

 

Noticing the alpha’s sudden serious demeanour, Jongin lets out a nervous laugh. “Sehun?”

 

The alpha suddenly lifts his head and presses a kiss to the side of Jongin’s neck right over his pulse, the hands gripping his hair do the opposite of discouraging him.

 

Patting Jongin on the butt, he says, “I should eat my breakfast now.” He shifts so the other male is forced to move off him. Jongin’s presence is easing the process of his rut but bringing it more rapidly. He’s fully hard now. Usually he’s confident about his control around Jongin, but now he isn’t sure anymore. He doesn’t want to hurt Jongin.

 

“Oh!” Jongin says, recognising that he’s being asked to leave. “I’ll - uh - see you later.” He walks out of the room feeling confused which is becoming a constant when it comes to Sehun.   

 

 

 

The day passes by slowly and Jongin doesn’t see Sehun at all. He stays in bed, aware of the alpha’s presence in the room adjacent to his own. Blood rushes to his cheeks as he thinks of the things Sehun might be doing in his bedroom as he rides out his rut. Feeling like he’s invading privacy, Jongin shakes away the thoughts.

 

He tries to distract himself by going through his phone, but he has nothing to do and nobody to call; Kyungsoo is with his girlfriend at her parents’ home, while Baekhyun and Jongdae are at the movies, watching the latest action film. He stares at the screen with a pout. Maybe he should have agreed to go out with them. If only he wasn’t such a homebody.

 

He takes such a long nap that when he wakes up, he feels light-headed. Eventually Chanyeol comes and forces him out of bed to get him to eat dinner. The older alpha can probably tell that he’s feeling incredibly bored because he keeps Jongin company in the living room though he needs to study. That makes Jongin feel guilty because it’s already getting very late and Chanyeol barely gets enough sleep, so he decides to help his best friend study.

 

He lifts himself off carpeted floor at the coffee table and goes to sit down cross-legged on the couch next to the alpha. He picks up one of the text books beside him and flips through it. “Channie, read me the latest chapter you need to study. It’s been a while, I don’t know what you guys have covered.”

 

“Are you sure?” The alpha asks. “The recent topics are kind of heavy and they’ll bore you.”

 

“I’m tired but I can’t sleep, maybe this will help,” he responds with a grin.

 

The smile Chanyeol returns is even bigger. “Okay.” The alpha picks a textbook from the pile on the coffee table, and they start. 

 

Jongin helps Chanyeol memorise important diagrams, terms and definitions by getting him to repeat them many times and then quizzing him. It reminds him of middle school. He tries to keep it as enjoyable as possible for the both of them, and they end up laughing too much. Who knew learning advanced stuff about the Nervous System would be so much fun.  

 

Holding back laughter, Jongin glances at the clock hanging on the wall. “Whoa, it’s about to be one,” he points out. They both were so absorbed, they didn’t even realise how late it got. “We both have classes in the morning.”

 

“Ah, I guess we can call it a night.” Chanyeol starts gathering his things. “This was fun.” 

 

Jongin helps him. “Honestly I missed this. I miss studying sciences.”

 

Chanyeol hums. “You’d make a good doctor. Too bad you didn’t choose that route.”

 

“Thought you wanted me to become a dancer,” Jongin jokes, but then adds seriously, “Yeah, but I don’t want to deal with all the mental breakdowns that come with it. I don’t know how you manage to balance everything.”

 

“You get used to it,” the alpha answers, reaching forward to place everything in a pile on top of the coffee table.

 

A playful smile forms on Jongin’s lips as he faces Chanyeol, supporting his cheek on his fist with his elbow against the couch’s backrest. “If I were to be a doctor, what specialisation would suit me?”

 

Chanyeol doesn’t even give it a few seconds of thought, he answers straightaway, “Paediatrics — you’re amazing with children.”

 

Jongin giggles. “If that’s the reason, then you should give up your dream of becoming a Cardiologist and become a Paediatrician instead. If it weren’t for your allergies, I’d add vet too.”

 

Lolling his head to the side, the alpha smiles. “So you admit, I’d make a good dad.”

 

Amused, Jongin teases, “Is that what you got out of it? You really do hear whatever you want, huh.”

 

Tilting his head back against the backrest, Chanyeol stares up at the ceiling wistfully. “I really want kids of my own.”  

 

“You’re way behind in your steps, buddy.” Jongin pats him on the knee as he gets up. “You need to confess to the love of your life first,” he says playfully. His ‘goodnight’ is interrupted as the alpha takes a hold of his hand, stopping him in his tracks as he’s about to head back to his bedroom.

 

Chanyeol stares at him with ardent eyes, and Jongin’s smile slips seeing his solemn expression.

 

“I love you,” Chanyeol confesses, spurned on by Jongin’s comment. His own voice sounds loud to his ears. He awaits Jongin’s response with bated breath, and the younger male takes it exactly how he expected: as a friend, or a brother.

 

Jongin’s face breaks out into a wide smile, eyes crinkling in the corners. And fuck, Chanyeol thinks he’s gorgeous.

 

“I love you, too.” Jongin squeezes the alpha’s hand before slipping his fingers out of his loosened grip. “Good night.”

 

Chanyeol watches him leave. The words flutter in his stomach and the honey-like voice in which Jongin said them resonates within him. He imagines Jongin answering this way the day he truly confesses his feelings. But the thought of Jongin rejecting him also plagues his mind in thousand different scenarios. He rubs his face with his hands.

 

 

—

 

 

Jongin arrives at campus for class the next morning only to find out that it has been cancelled, so he hangs out with Baekhyun and Kyungsoo at the marble steps outside the building, soaking in the minimum sunlight.

 

Kyungsoo pulls his jacket tighter around his body, hunching forward against the cold. “It’s freezing.” He complains. “We should just go to my house.”

 

He’s sitting a few steps higher than the other two, and Jongin has to strain his neck to glimpse at him. “Let me enjoy this, the sun barely comes out these days…We’ll leave in a few minutes.”

 

“Ugh, someone call and wake up Jongdae, the bastard’s asleep when he should be out here with us suffering early in the morning,” Baekhyun says, shivering. He rubs his hands together to keep them warm.

 

“You’re real selfish, you know that,” Kyungsoo comments.

 

“Life made me this way,” Baekhyun says, and Jongin rolls his eyes.

 

“I finally met Luhan,” he reveals before the two start bickering. 

 

There’s a pregnant pause as the two friends stare at him, and finally Kyungsoo breaks the silence, “Really? When?”

 

Baekhyun sits up straighter and makes a face at Jongin. “Why didn’t you say so right away?! What was he like?”

 

Jongin pushes his hair back. “Pretty. Like really pretty. I met him on Saturday — Sehun invited me to go out with his friends, and I agreed.”

 

“Saturday?! You should have called!”

 

“I wanted to, but you guys were busy and so much happened, I felt that it was better to tell you guys face-to-face.”

 

Forgetting the cold, Baekhyun stands up. “So, what happened?”

 

Jongin takes a deep breath, unsure where to start. “Um, well, Luhan was actually enthusiastic to meet me, that kind of surprised me. He looks incredibly bitchy but he’s…nice — all of Sehun’s friends are, at least to my face.”

 

“Luhan definitely likes Sehun, that I’m sure of…I think Sehun likes him back. And he might have used me to make Luhan jealous, I don’t know. He asked me to dance with him and we did, until Luhan intervened and Sehun told me to wait for him by the bar. By the end of it, they both basically said fuck it to being friends and made out in the middle of the dance floor.” 

 

Baekhyun frowns. “Wow, that’s a dick move. He uses you and then expects you to sit pretty and wait for him while he makes out with someone else.”

 

Jongin grimaces. “That’s a little too harsh.”

 

“No, it isn’t,” Kyungsoo steps in. “Baek’s right. He can’t expect you to wait around for him.”

 

“Ah, it wasn’t like that. You guys are being way too protective of me. It’s okay.”

 

“What’d you do then?” Baekhyun asks.

 

“I wanted to leave” — at that, his friends nod approvingly — “and luckily Yixing was also there with his friends, he offered me a ride.”

 

Baekhyun squeals in delight, clapping his hands together. “Yixing, that sly dog! I’m telling you he wants to go out with you.”

 

Jongin raises a skeptical eyebrow. “Because he offered me a ride?”

 

“Never mind that, he dropped you off and that’s it? What did he say?”

 

“Well he invited me to his apartment — and before you get excited, he offered because I said I didn’t feel like going back home.” 

 

“See, this is exactly what I’m talking about; nobody is that nice and accommodating! Did you say yes?”

 

“No. And this is Yixing we’re talking about: he’s nice to everyone,” Jongin points out.

 

“We’ll see then. You’re not going to confess to Sehun so might as well get together with Yixing is all I’m saying.”

 

Jongin smiles but it’s sad. “I just - I don’t think I can. Not right now.” 

 

 

 

Later that evening, Jongin stays behind in the dance studio with Yixing after class to work on the choreography they were assigned. As soon as they’re done, he’s about to head out the practice room when the alpha stops him. “Hey,” Yixing breathes out, and Jongin thinks he has one of the sweetest smiles ever. “Hey, what’s up?”

 

“Uh, I was going out to eat and I was wondering if you’d like to join me.” The alpha rubs the base of his neck.

 

“Oh,” Jongin says. He recalls what his friends said and feels excitement course through him. “Yeah, I’d love to.”

 

Yixing’s smile gets brighter, and he holds the door open for Jongin.

 

 

 

Expecting a burger joint, Jongin is surprised when the alpha pulls up in the parking lot of a very nice restaurant. He glances down at his attire, feeling incredibly inadequate. “Um, we’re still in our practice clothes. Is this fine?"  

 

“Oh, it’s fine,” Yixing assures, taking off his seat belt. His dimple makes an appearance, which is comforting. “A friend of mine runs this place so don’t worry.”

 

“Okay.”

 

They walk inside and are led to a table for two. The place is nearly full and everyone’s dressed formally. They both get some looks as they pass by, making Jongin cling closer to Yixing. He’s glad that their table is at a quiet spot in the corner. He can’t deal with the attention.

 

However, when they take their seats, it also makes him realise how intimate it is. A huff of nervous laughter escapes him. Yixing can sense he’s on the edge because he eases him into small talk to make him feel more relaxed. Going through the menu, Jongin can’t decide what to pick so he orders a chicken fillet steak just like Yixing.

 

Yixing pays for the meal; his gentlemanly behaviour has Jongin swooning. When they’re finishing up, he doesn’t know why he rambles, “It’s nice to have company. I really thought I was going to have to walk home by myself tonight. Usually I go home with Sehun, but he couldn’t make it today.”

 

“Sehun…” The alpha pauses in his movement to gaze at him curiously. “Are you two…together?”

 

Jongin waves his hand. “No, no.”

 

“It’s just that you smell so much like him, I thought maybe you’re together.”

 

“It’s probably because we’re roommates. He’s my best friend.”

 

“Ah, so you two live together.”

 

“Yes, we share an apartment with our friend. Maybe you know him. His name’s Park Chanyeol.” 

 

Yixing’s dark eyes light up in recognition and he nods. “My friend goes to med school with him. They’re in the basketball team together.”

 

“Oh, really, wow.”

 

“Yeah, he’s very outgoing. Everyone knows Chanyeol.”

 

Jongin giggles. “That’s him.”

 

“That explains the other scent: I thought it was familiar,” the alpha voices out loud thoughtfully. “Your friends, they are rather - um -  territorial.”

 

Jongin doesn’t understand. Seeing his confused expression, Yixing smiles. “You must not understand alphas very well.”

 

Jongin waits for him to elaborate, but he doesn’t. Instead, he takes a sip of his drink before moving on, “But that doesn’t matter. So you’re not together with anyone right now?”

 

“I’m not.” His heart thumps faster in anticipation.

 

The alpha lips quirk like he can tell. He probably can. “I’m glad,” Yixing starts shyly. “Because I really like you and I’d like to take you out on a date.” 

 

“Isn’t this a date?” Mind going absolutely haywire, Jongin jokes to get more time to process. 

 

The alpha laughs for the sake of it and Jongin is grateful.

 

He can’t believe what Baekhyun said is true. He feels happy. Yixing is a great guy. A great guy is interested in him. But then he thinks about Sehun. Why is he thinking about Sehun? There are too many thoughts cluttering his mind.

 

“So would you like to go out with me?” Yixing urges.

 

The word ‘yes’ is on the tip of Jongin’s tongue, but the realistic part of him is holding him back. He knows that it will never work out between the two of them. Not when he has feelings for Sehun. Right now, he can’t imagine loving anyone other than Sehun.

 

“Do you need more time?” The alpha asks when he doesn’t say anything.

“I don’t know. Maybe.” Jongin inhales deeply and releases. “It’s just — I’m in love with someone else, I don’t think I can forget him, and that wouldn’t be fair to you.”

 

Yixing swallows. “It’s okay,” he says, but Jongin can feel the tension.

 

“I’m sorry,” he says. “I’ve made things awkward. You’re amazing and I just — I’m sorry.”

 

“You don’t need to be,” Yixing replies; his voice gentle. The way he’s still being kind has Jongin feeling worse. “I guess we can call it a night.”

 

“Yeah,” Jongin responds in a small voice. On the inside, he’s ready to bolt.

 

Leaving a tip, the alpha gets up and Jongin follows after him. When they are outside, Yixing says, “Come on, I’ll drop you off.” He sounds more cool and serious than when they’d first arrived at the restaurant.

 

Jongin pushes back his hair which are messy underneath his fingers thanks to the wind. “Thank you, but you’ve already done so much. I think it’s better if I go by myself.”

 

There’s a slight crease between the alpha’s brows. “I don’t feel comfortable letting you go on your own. It wouldn’t be right.”

 

“It’s fine, I don’t live that far. I wasted enough of your time, I don’t want to trouble you anymore.”

 

“Like you said, you don’t live that far so it won’t be any trouble.” Yixing shrugs off his jacket and puts it around Jongin’s shoulders. “I invited you and I’m not going to leave you at the side of the road. Don’t feel like you have to owe me anything.”

 

Jongin grips the jacket closer and returns the alpha’s smile. Yixing’s gaze falls down to Jongin’s lips before returning back to his eyes. “It’s okay to say no,” he says in a low tone.

 

Jongin realises that he’s slowly leaning forward towards the alpha so he clears his throat, backing away. “Okay,” he yields, smile remaining intact, and allows Yixing to guide him to where the car is parked.

 

 

 

Stopping in front of the apartment, the alpha turns to face Jongin. “I had fun.”

 

A shy smile adorns Jongin’s lips. “I had fun too. Thank you.”

 

He waves off Yixing, and it isn’t until the alpha drives around the corner that he realises he forgot to give back the jacket. He goes and sits down on the steps in front of the apartment’s entrance. It’s really cold and he can see puffs of his own breath. He is suddenly grateful for the alpha’s jacket. His hands shake as he fishes out his phone and group-dials his friends. He could go sit inside his warm apartment but he doesn’t want either Chanyeol or Sehun accidentally listening in on his conversation.  

 

His friends all respond, however Jongdae only answers the call to say that he’s busy and will call back later. When Baekhyun protests, the beta retorts, “I can’t exactly listen to gossip in the middle of a family dinner, Baekhyun.”

 

Jongin briefs everything that happened to the remaining two. Neither of them interrupt as he speaks, though he doesn’t miss Baekhyun’s muffled noises as he refrains himself from cutting in.

 

When he finishes, the omega immediately screeches in their ears, “You said no without giving him a chance! What’s wrong with you?!”

 

Jongin licks his lips in annoyance. “It wouldn’t have worked out, Baek.”

 

“How can you be so sure? You didn’t even give it a chance.”

 

“I just know, okay?!” Jongin exhales through his nose in frustration. He’s tired of hearing the same thing again and again.

 

“I would be wasting his time. He’s older than me and probably looking for a serious relationship which I can’t give because I’m already in love with someone else. There’s no guarantee I’ll get over Sehun that fast, or get over him at all. Yixing deserves better. I’ve got this whole other baggage with me that I have to consider, I can’t just jump headfirst into any relationship, so stop pushing, okay?!” By the end of it, he’s breathing heavily and angry tears are threatening to spill, which he wipes away with the back of his hand.

 

The line on the other end is silent.

 

Eventually, Baekhyun whispers, “I’m sorry.”

 

“I know.” Jongin feels bad for ranting out on them. He shouldn’t get angry at his friends for caring. “I’m sorry, too.”

 

“We’re doing this because we want you to be happy.”

 

“I know.”

 

“We want you to be selfish for once. You hold back from confessing to Sehun but don’t allow yourself anyone else either. Forget what others deserve, what about you?”

 

Jongin chuckles softly, playing with the shoelace of his sneaker. His friend’s words are making him smile. He could have reminded Baekhyun that if he doesn’t turn out to be what his partner wants, he’ll be the one to end up with his heartbroken, but instead he says, “I love you, Baek.”  

 

Baekhyun responds with twice the enthusiasm.

 

“I love you, Soo,” Jongin adds, and waits for a response he’s half not expecting.

 

“I love you too, Jongin,” Kyungsoo speaks up for the first time in the night, his deep voice enriched with amusement. Jongin can’t say he’s not surprised, but he guesses his friend knows when’s the right time to say it back. “You too, Baek.”

 

“I guess I’ll have to call Jongdae later just to tell him I love him,” Jongin jokes, “otherwise it wouldn’t be fair.” That gets Baekhyun cackling.

 

 

 

Jongin finds Chanyeol watching some animated movie in the living room.

 

“Hey,” he greets. He stands still near the couch and turns his head towards the screen. “What are you watching?”

 

Chanyeol smacks his lips together and pulls Jongin by the arm until he’s sitting down on the couch next to him. “Madagascar. Where are you coming from? Doesn’t your dance class end at seven?”

 

Jongin hadn’t realised it’d gotten so late. He thinks about telling the alpha everything, but then settles for a simpler explanation: “I was having dinner with a friend.” 

 

Chanyeol suddenly leans close, his breath hot on Jongin’s neck. He pulls away with his lip curled up, eyeing the jacket with disrelish. “Does this belong to him? Take it off. I told you not to bring other alphas’ scents into the apartment.” There’s something in the way Chanyeol speaks that sends a shiver through Jongin.

 

“You don’t mind when I bring Kyungsoo over,” he comments even though he knows the alpha doesn’t care because he doesn’t see Kyungsoo as a threat.

 

Chanyeol smirks. “That midget?”

 

“Don’t let him hear you say that,” the younger male mutters. The alpha snorts in reply.

 

“Is trying to court you?” He questions, and Jongin knows he’s not asking about Kyungsoo. “I can smell his attraction. It’s reeking up the place.”

 

Jongin hopes his cheeks aren’t red. “I’ll leave the jacket out in the hallway,” he says and hopes he isn’t giving anything away.

 

“Do it now,” Chanyeol orders.

 

The younger male rolls his eyes but complies nonetheless.

 

When he comes back, settling on the couch once again, he notices how worn out Chanyeol looks. More than the bedraggled hair and clothes, the alpha’s eyes are what give away his exhaustion the most.  

 

Jongin also doesn’t miss the tub of ice cream on the table beside Chanyeol. “Are you eating ice cream? It’s winter.”

 

The alpha smiles as he grabs the container. “I’m stress eating,” he mumbles around a spoonful of vanilla ice cream. 

 

Jongin’s nose twitches in amusement. “You’re going to make yourself sick.”

 

Chanyeol hums, scooping out more. “I don’t know, there’s something about having ice cream during winter that makes it even more fun — Here.” He steadies the spoon in front of Jongin’s mouth.

 

The younger male smiles and accepts the bite, using his teeth to drag the ice cream from the spoon. It melts on his tongue and tastes so nice. Chanyeol grins at him — he really has a perfect smile.

 

Jongin smiles back the way he knows the alpha likes: with his eyebrows raised, eyes squinted, and nose scrunched. Chanyeol’s jaw sets in a certain way and his tongue pokes the inside of his cheek as he stares at the younger male in a mischievous manner. He takes him by surprise again by throwing his arm around his neck and pulling him close. Jongin’s eyes widen as the alpha’s moist lips touch his cheek.

 

Giggling, he pushes Chanyeol away with his elbow. During their playful scuffle, the alpha’s papers slip down from his lap and scatter across the floor.

 

Jongin helps gather them. “I hope you’re not pushing yourself too hard again,” he comments as he hands them back to the older male.

 

“It’s fine. I just have this really important quiz tomorrow. After that, I can relax a bit.” Remembering his work load, the lively fire in Chanyeol’s eyes extinguishes and they go back to looking dull.

 

“Do you want me to help you study?” Jongin asks.

 

Chanyeol shakes his head. He takes a hold of the ice cream container again and holds the spoon out for Jongin. The younger male opens his mouth and allows the alpha to feed him once more. He doesn’t think about how intensely the alpha is staring at him.

 

“You’re free tomorrow, right?” Chanyeol asks.

 

“I am.”

 

“Come to my basketball practice.”

 

“Why should I?” Jongin counters jokingly.

 

“I’ll treat you,” the alpha bribes.

 

“Aah, you’re so easy to take advantage of. Okay, I’ll come, but you have to score lots of points for me because I’m going especially for you."

 

“If I score twenty, I’ll need something from you in return.”

 

“What?”

 

“A kiss.”

 

Jongin bursts out in laughter and slaps Chanyeol on the arm. “Go kiss your teammates.”

 

The alpha scoffs, swaying sideways as the younger male shoves him.

 

“It’ll be fun. It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you play,” Jongin says with a thoughtful expression etched on his face.

 

“Anyway, I’m going to bed.” He claps Chanyeol on the bicep as he gets up to leave. “Don’t stay awake too long, okay?”

 

“I won’t,” the alpha replies, eyes tracking Jongin. “Good night.”

 

 

 

Jongin is awoken in the middle of the night by the sound of arguing and things crashing, and then his bedroom door slams open, scaring the life out of him.

 

“Sehun — what?” He croaks out when the younger alpha strides in, followed by Chanyeol. Jongin almost believes he’s dreaming.

 

There’s a snarl emitting from Sehun, and he looks menacing with his red eyes glowing in the dark. Unsure about what’s going on, Jongin’s heart is thundering in his ribcage. He’s reminded of the last time the alpha snapped at him. He would be scared, but Chanyeol’s here. Chanyeol would never let anything bad happen to him.

 

“Making me spend my rut alone was your worst decision,” Sehun hisses as he crosses the room. “How else am I supposed to relieve my frustration?”

 

“Look at yourself. You would only end up hurting them,” Chanyeol retorts.

 

Jongin remains frozen as the younger alpha rips the blanket off him and climbs on top of him on the bed. Sehun nuzzles against Jongin and his growl dies down to contented purrs.

 

“A few bruises aren’t that big of a deal. It happens. I don’t do vanilla and neither do the people I fuck.” Sehun is subconsciously releasing an angry, defensive pheromone which is overwhelming compared Chanyeol’s calm one.

 

Chanyeol doesn’t back down and keeps his eyes locked on Sehun. “And what about the last time you got rough? Are broken bones normal too?”

 

The younger alpha’s gaze wavers. “It was a lapse in judgement. I didn’t realise how much strength I was using.”

 

“That’s exactly the problem. You don’t have control over your urges and you push until something breaks.” _And you like it_ , the words are unsaid. 

 

Sehun clamps his jaw shut and hides his face against Jongin, his chest rumbling in anger. Jongin threads his fingers through the alpha’s hair to calm him, and honestly the feeling is same as petting a wild tiger.

 

Chanyeol comes over to crouch next to Jongin. He grabs the younger male by the face softly, stroking his cheeks. “Sorry for waking you up like this. Sehun is craving companionship, it’s necessary because otherwise his aggression keeps resurfacing. Your presence calms him down, so can he stay with you for the night?”

 

Jongin nods and his gaze flickers over to Sehun, who is staring back at him with sharp eyes. His best friend looks dangerously ethereal with his intense gaze, pale skin, and mussed up black-hair.

 

Rising up to his feet, Chanyeol says, “Maybe I should stay just in case something happens.”

 

“Go, everything will be fine,” Jongin convinces. “You need proper rest; you have your test.”

 

“Yeah, go, your presence is messing with my senses.” Sehun reaches to kick Chanyeol’s backside. 

 

The older alpha grabs Sehun’s leg before he can even touch him. “Do you want me to break your leg?” Chanyeol threatens without any real heat to his words and squeezes Sehun’s ankle with enough power to make a point, causing the younger alpha to yelp loudly in pain. It’s their typical playful roughhousing. They would never really hurt one another. 

 

Sehun immediately pulls his leg back when Chanyeol releases him from his grip, curling into himself like a scolded puppy. He suddenly looks less threatening.

 

This would have ended up violently if it was anyone other than Chanyeol. Even playfully, Sehun doesn’t submit to anyone else. It’s different with Chanyeol because the younger alpha has a cute man-crush on him and holds him in high esteem.

 

Junmyeon also said once: it’s because Sehun is still in a way a rowdy pup and Chanyeol is the leader in his mind, the one who has been taking care of them. Sehun never really had a good relationship with his own father so he projects on Chanyeol instead.

 

Without realising, Chanyeol does a good job at maintaining his status even if it means using force — the only way to make sure Sehun stays in line. 

 

“I’m trusting you,” said alpha states, and it sounds more like a warning. “If you hurt Jongin…”

 

“I won’t.”

 

“Goodnight.”

 

When Chanyeol leaves, Sehun uncurls himself and is back to his more intimidating self. His crimson eyes focus back on Jongin.

 

Jongin’s heart continues thumping loudly. Sehun smiles at him, and it’s surprisingly soft. He runs his thumb along the alpha’s cheek down to his pink lips. He presses it lightly until Sehun’s lips part a little from the side and his thumb touches the younger male’s elongated canine. Alphas have sharper canines — makes it easier to give mating bites.  

 

“You know you look like a vampire,” Jongin comments, “with your pale skin and ‘fangs’. It’s kind of ironic.” 

 

The younger alpha scoffs.

 

“So what now?” Jongin asks.

 

“Go back to sleep,” Sehun says, taking Jongin’s hand into his own and pressing a kiss above his knuckle. 

 

 

 

Jongin rises an hour later to find Sehun missing from the bed. He glances around the room and assumes that his friends probably went back to his own room. He turns over to his side and closes his eyes, hugging his pillow; he misses the warmth of Sehun’s body next to him.

 

His eyes flutter open when he feels the mattress dip and Sehun’s arm around him. He falls back to sleep listening to the steady breathing of the alpha. 

 

When he wakes up again around four a.m., he feels the space beside him on the bed and Sehun’s missing again. He lifts his head and finds the alpha sitting on the edge at the end of the bed with his back to him. Sehun’s broad shoulders quiver and his head is thrown back slightly. With furrowed eyebrows, Jongin is about to ask him what’s wrong but then the alpha lets out a muffled moan. 

 

Jongin face turns beat red when he realises what his friend is doing. He can’t help but stare slack-jawed at the way Sehun’s back muscles flex, evident even through his shirt. He feels dumb for not realising why the alpha kept disappearing — riding out his rut, of course he’ll need to take care of himself.

 

Heat of arousal pools in the pit of Jongin’s stomach. He tries to go back to sleep to keep his own desire under control and to give Sehun some privacy, but even shutting his eyes will not let him forget as the scene is engraved in his mind. _Fuck_ , he thinks, biting his bottom lip.

 

 

—

 

 

Sitting on the floor against the wall outside of class, wasting away the minutes until the first lecture of their morning begins, Jongin brings up something Yixing said the last time they spoke that has been puzzling him.

 

“That’s because Chanyeol and Sehun have been mildly scent-marking you,” Kyungsoo explains.

 

“What?”

 

“You didn’t know?” Jongin’s expression gives away that he didn’t.

 

“Your scent’s present but it’s weak because you haven’t presented; theirs is overpowering. You know alphas tend to be very possessive. They might be doing it without even realising; you live with them and are practically under their care, so it’s in their instinct.” 

 

Jongin side-eyes Kyungsoo. “You don’t do that, do you?”

 

The alpha laughs. “I don’t think Chanyeol and Sehun will take it lightly if I do that to you. It means I would be staking a claim and challenging their authority over your wellbeing.” For some reason, Jongin thinks of how Chanyeol had reacted when he brought home Yixing’s jacket. It’s lying at the back of his closet now where it’s out of sight.

 

Kyungsoo glimpses at his wrist watch. “Hey, we should head inside before the professor arrives.”

 

“Yeah,” Jongin agrees, grabbing his backpack. His phone vibrates just as he’s picking himself up from the ground. He pulls it out and sees that it’s a message from Baekhyun.

 

The omega sent him a plethora of emojis, agreeing to accompany him to Chanyeol’s university.

 

Jongin turns his phone’s screen towards Kyungsoo. “I’m surprised Baekhyun’s awake this early. I thought he’d be dead asleep the whole day since he spent the whole night playing Overwatch.”

 

“I still haven’t read the hundred messages he sent to the group chat last night. I was sleeping so well until I woke up to my phone pinging like crazy with notifications. I didn’t hesitate to mute him. His broken texts drive me crazy,” Kyungsoo says as they’re walking into class. And Jongin smiles at him, not missing the fondness of his tone.

 

 

 

“I’m glad you invited me to come along,” Baekhyun says, eyeing all the hot players as he and Jongin seat themselves in the middle row of the bleachers inside the massive indoor court. Before entrance, they were given special tags labelled ‘visitors’ which they had to wear around their necks.

 

“Don’t be so grateful, I brought you here for selfish reasons,” Jongin jokes. It is true that he invited his friend because he doesn’t know anyone other than Chanyeol and the thought of sitting by himself isn't very appealing.

 

“I don’t mind as long as I reap the benefits,” the omega grins, his stare fixed on the court. “Plus, I know you love my commentary.”

 

“Can’t argue with that,” Jongin mumbles, trying to track down his best friend. They arrived a little late and the practice game has already started. It doesn’t take him long to spot Chanyeol wearing the number sixty-one. He looks so good in the black team jersey with strips of gold.

 

Jongin doesn’t really understand basketball the fullest because he’s more of a soccer fan, though he does watch NBA games with Chanyeol sometimes. Still he knows that Chanyeol plays really well and has gotten even better since the last time Jongin has seen him play — which to be fair has been quite some time because their schedules often conflict.

 

“What position does Chanyeol play again?” Baekhyun asks as the alpha scores his second three-pointer of the game. Chanyeol is great at creating space and generating more offensive-plays. He already has four-points since Jongin and Baekhyun joined.

 

“He’s a shooting guard.”

 

“Gosh, he’s so hot,” the omega comments with a dreamy look on his face.

 

Jongin agrees: his best friend is incredibly attractive. He stretches his arms between his knees, worrying his lower-lip as he stares at Chanyeol. The alpha is oozing sex-appeal with sweat sheening his neck and toned arms.  

 

It makes sense that he’s incredibly popular too. Every time he has the ball, light cheers erupt from the gaggle of giggling girls on the bleachers opposite to Jongin and Baekhyun. 

 

Chanyeol intercepts a pass from the opponent and tips the ball to the point guard who immediately goes for net, scoring the team’s forty-fifth point. “Whoa, he’s an omega, right?” Baekhyun comments.

 

Jongin nods. He notes that the team is full of alphas and betas except for the point guard.

 

“They are all so tall. You should see some of the players at our uni, two of them are my height,” Baekhyun says, amused by his own words. Suddenly he points at the overall team captain, playing centre for the opposing team. “Wow, so handsome. He looks cold-hearted, I wouldn’t mind getting my heart broken by him.”

 

Jongin huffs. He wonders which one of them knows Yixing. He should have asked, but alas he was too swept up in the moment to bother. Maybe he will the next time they meet, not that he’s looking forward to it in fear that it will be too awkward.

 

In the last few seconds of the game, Chanyeol attempts another three-pointer from the centre of the court, but the ball bounces off the metal-ring just when the whistle blows. After clapping his teammates on the shoulder as the players slowly disperse, the alpha’s eyes search the bleachers and lock with Jongin’s.

 

Jongin stands up and claps as Chanyeol makes his way over to him with a huge grin on his face.

 

“Sorry, baby, I was two-points short,” the alpha says.

 

“I came all this way for nothing. What a disappointment,” Jongin says.

 

“I’ll take you out for a meal, just let me hit the shower first.”

 

“Jokes aside, you were really amazing.”

 

“Now you’re just saying that because I’m buying.”

 

“No, no. I mean it. You were really good. I’ll try to come watch more often.”

 

Chanyeol beams. “I’m taking your word for it.”

 

Jongin realises that the alpha hasn’t noticed his friend. “Chan, this is my friend Baekhyun,” he introduces.

 

With an ungainly bearing, Baekhyun stands up to greet the alpha when he regards him. “Hello.” 

 

Chanyeol sends him a warm smile. “Hello.” He cocks his head to the side as he’s reminded of something. “You look very familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?”

 

Baekhyun smile is stiff. “ha, yes, we’ve met before.” 

 

“He came over to the apartment a month ago,” Jongin reminds the alpha.

 

“Ah, really? I’m sorry, I’m usually good with faces.”

 

“It’s okay,” the omega assures.

 

“You can come with us. I’ll treat you both,” Chanyeol says. Jongin’s lips curve upwards at his friend’s generosity which is a major part of his personality.

 

“There’s really no need for that,” Baekhyun replies.

 

“It’s no trouble.” He shifts his attention to Jongin. “I’ll be back in a few minutes, wait right here.”

 

“Okay,” Jongin responds. 

 

When the alpha’s out of hearing distance, Baekhyun holds his hand to his chest. “He’s so friendly, but why do I feel so intimidated?”

 

Jongin stares at Chanyeol’s retreating back with a fond smile, and Baekhyun’s eyes dart between the two. “Is there something going on between you two?” He asks.

 

Jongin gives him a strange look. “What?”

 

The omega shakes his head. “Nothing.”

 

“No, tell me.”

 

“It was stupid. Forget it.”

 

Baekhyun squeaks when Jongin subtly pinches his butt in retaliation. 

 

 

 

At the restaurant, they settle into one of the booths. Sitting across from Jongin and Baekhyun, Chanyeol stretches, bumping his long legs into Jongin’s. 

 

As Baekhyun starts to feel more comfortable around Chanyeol, he gets more talkative and eagerly answers the alpha’s questions, eventually asking some back.

 

“What was your major again?” Chanyeol asks as their order arrives. The waiter places the plates of rice and sweet-and-sour chicken on the table.

 

“Political Science,” Baekhyun answers.

 

“Wow, what do you plan on doing after you graduate?”

 

“I plan on becoming a legislative aide. After I graduate, I’ll probably have to pursue internships and try to gain experience in administrative support. I’m considering PR work, too.”

 

“It suits you, in a way. From what I’ve observed, you’re good with people and you speak well.”

 

Baekhyun smiles brightly, leaning forward on his elbows. “You’re good with people, too.” Jongin stares at his friend in amusement, not oblivious of his low-key flirting.

 

Chanyeol serves the dishes to Baekhyun and Jongin first before taking some for himself. “Jongin here has his mind made up about marketing, but I believe he should pursue dancing. He really has the passion for it,” the alpha converses.

 

“I agree,” Baekhyun says.

 

Chanyeol beams at Jongin. “He’s a beautiful dancer. I love watching him perform. Whenever I see him on stage, I think wow he’s making me fall for him.” 

 

Jongin smiles at the compliment, rubbing his earlobe shyly. 

 

With a hand on his shoulder, Baekhyun shakes him. “Our Jongin is amazing.”

 

“You want to become a Cardiologist, right?” The omega asks, filling the lull in their conversation.

 

Chanyeol nods. He looks surprised that Baekhyun knows.

 

“Jongin told me. He talks about you a lot.” Jongin discreetly jabs his fingers into Baekhyun’s side in a playful manner to get him to stop, causing the omega to slightly jump in his seat. “So, you’ve got the looks and the brains, that’s very attractive,” Baekhyun continues brazenly, switching over. 

 

Chanyeol tries to hold back a smile, but he fails. Jongin can tell he’s pleased.

 

Baekhyun motions towards Jongin with one hand, gaze locked on the alpha. “Jongin agrees you’d make a sexy doctor. Don’t you, Jongin?”

 

Said male almost chokes on his food, looking at his friend like he’s crazy. Jongin swallows and glimpses at Chanyeol, hoping his glance isn’t as panicked as he feels. Chanyeol is staring at him expectantly so, embarrassed, he drops his gaze and answers demurely with a non-committal shrug, “Sure.”

 

His eyes flicker up shortly in time to see the alpha’s smirk. That makes his cheeks tinge a pretty shade of red. He thinks about how good Chanyeol looks with his cap on backwards.

 

“Do I come up in conversations a lot?” The question is directed toward Baekhyun, but Chanyeol’s gaze continues to pierce Jongin.

 

“Oh, yeah. Jongin probably won’t admit it but he’s proud of you. He brags about you all the time,” the omega states, clearly enjoying himself. 

 

Jongin’s eyes remain fixed on his plate. He wants to disappear out of embarrassment. He refrains from burying his face in his arms. He regrets bringing Baekhyun along with him.

 

Under the table, Chanyeol affectionately hooks his foot around Jongin’s ankle, pulling a smile out of him.

 

 

 

Ever popular, Chanyeol excuses himself to attend a call. As soon as he’s out of sight, Jongin turns toward the omega. “Baek, what are you doing?”

 

“I’m pretty sure Chanyeol likes you, and I’m trying to encourage things along.”

    

“Don’t be ridiculous, Baek. He’s already in love with someone else, so stop whatever you’re doing.” 

 

“Who?”

 

“Does it matter?”

 

“So you don’t know.”

 

When Jongin doesn’t answer, Baekhyun continues, “Even if he does like someone else, it doesn’t change the fact that he’s been flirting with you the whole night and you didn’t even notice. While we were talking, his gaze constantly drifted to you. When he cracked jokes, he immediately sought out your reaction, and was pleased whenever he’d make you laugh. He wanted to eat the last pieces of chicken but he gave them to you instead…He’s very considerate of you.”

 

“He always takes care of me. But that’s because he’s my best friend.”

 

“Best friends don’t eye-fuck and flirt with each other unless there are feelings involved, I’m just saying.”

 

Avoiding response, Jongin busies his mouth with a spoonful of cake, and is thankful when Chanyeol returns shortly after.

 

 

—

 

 

Sitting next to Sehun on the floor in front of the television, Jongin watches the younger male play GTA. He feels restless; his appointment with a specialist is on Monday. He thought he had time — when Chanyeol called ahead last week, they said Dr. Junho was booked till next month. But apparently, Sehun pulled some strings and had his appointment moved up. There are perks being the heir to a multinational pharmaceutical company. 

 

On Thursday, Junmyeon already took Jongin to the clinic for blood-tests. He’s supposed to bring the results with him to his appointment. He leans back against the coffee table and continues the discussion. “If I were to present, what do you think I’d be?” He asks.

 

“Omega,” Sehun says like there is no doubt about it.

 

“Really? Why?”

 

The alpha pauses the game and surprises Jongin by grabbing him firmly by the jaw, forcing eye-contact. Holding Sehun’s gaze, Jongin’s pulse quickens and he shifts in his place, feeling flustered. Sehun’s irises turn a glaring red, his gaze remaining steady while Jongin’s starts to quiver. To ease the tension, his face adopts a nervous smile, but the alpha’s expression remains impassive — in fact he looks more imposing than before. Unnerved, Jongin instinctively makes himself smaller as the alpha stares him down, practically looming over him. 

 

While facing his friends, Jongin has always won the games of who can stay the longest without blinking. But right now, with Sehun, it’s different. He’s being completely thrown off balance. He doesn’t like this serious look on his best friend, it makes him feel like he’s done something wrong which he needs to make up for.  A small mewl escapes him as the alpha’s fingers tighten around his jaw, and he drops his gaze in submission just to end the torture.

 

“This is why,” Sehun states, letting go. Jongin finally releases the breath he was holding. Those few seconds were enough to leave him disorientated. 

 

“Even though you haven’t presented, your instinct is to submit…You’d make a terrible alpha.” That makes Jongin blush, and he doesn’t know how to respond.

 

“What do you want to present as, Jongin?” Chanyeol asks from the couch.

 

Jongin glances back at him. “I don’t know.” After a beat, he adds,” Maybe I’m not expecting anything to change.” He needs to be prepared for that possibility, too. “What if they tell me I’m…I don’t know…broken? And I remain like this?”

 

“Being broken implies something needs fixing, which, Jongin, you do not,” the older alpha retorts. “It doesn’t matter whether you’ve presented or not because you’re perfect nonetheless.” Jongin knows he’s just saying that to appease him, but he still finds it sweet.

 

Sehun snorts in mock-amusement. “That’s some hallmark bullshit.”

 

Jongin reaches over and twists his ear in response. “You need a heart to feel, Sehun.” The alpha winces and rubs the reddened skin of his ear lobe when Jongin lets go.  

 

 

—

 

 

After finishing up his last class of the day, Jongin is going up to Taemin’s office when he bumps into Yixing. He’s momentarily stunned into silence.

 

“Hey, are you going to see Taemin?” Yixing asks. “I just came from there.”

 

Jongin’s eyebrow raises. He doesn’t understand why the alpha is greeting him like he hadn't just disappeared for almost a whole week without an explanation.

 

“I am — well, I was. I don’t think I need to go now.” Because Yixing was exactly what Jongin was going to talk to Taemin about. Taemin had signed them up for a competition and Jongin was surprised to find out that Yixing was not his partner for the first time, it was someone else. At first he thought that maybe the alpha had asked to be reassigned because he disliked him or was avoiding him now, but then Yixing didn’t show up for the next few days, and Jongin knew it couldn’t be because of him — Yixing was never laid-back about dancing and his work. “Where have you been?” He asks, almost cautiously.

 

“I’ve been really busy. I was just here to collect some documents,” the alpha says, dropping a bomb on Jongin, “And to say goodbye.”

 

“Goodbye?!”

 

 

 

“You’re really moving back to China, huh.” They end up seated on the polished hardwood floor of one of the vacant practice rooms. “How long have you known?” Jongin inquires.

 

“It’s been almost two months, but it wasn’t confirmed until two days ago.”

 

“When’s your flight again?”

 

“I’ll be leaving in January. Around the second”

 

“Oh, there’s barely a month left.” 

 

Yixing hums, and it’s a bit remorseful.

 

After a moment of companionable silence, the alpha turns to look at Jongin and admits, “if I didn’t have to move back to my hometown, I would have worked harder to win you over.”   

 

Jongin’s heart swells with affection. He links his fingers with the alpha and leans sideways with his head turned to peck the corner of Yixing’s mouth. If Yixing was staying, Jongin thinks maybe he could have been the one to make him forget about Sehun. 

 

Yixing’s nose brushes along his cheek, and he feels an arm wrap around his waist as the alpha pulls him into a kiss which quickly becomes heated. 

 

“Do you want to come back to my place?” Yixing asks, and Jongin nods.

 

 

 

Sprawled on the bed, a nervous feeling fills Jongin as Yixing lifts up his shirt and leaves a trail of kisses down his stomach, pausing to nip at the skin just below his navel. It’s been over a year since he allowed himself to be vulnerable like this. 

 

Until now, he has kept his walls up since Gunho stomped all over his heart. Jongin had been a fool to think that the beta would never intentionally harm him. He can never forget the way Gunho laughed in his face in front of everyone, including his friends, at the restaurant when he asked if he was ever going to meet his parents.

 

_“You?! I can’t bring something like you home?”_

 

Jongin had just sat there, stunned. It cut deep. Sehun was also there with his girlfriend of the time. That crunch and all that blood after Sehun had tackled Gunho to the ground and punched his face.

 

It was that time around when Jongin realised his feelings for Sehun.

 

 _Sehun_ …He can’t really be thinking about him right now when he’s got Yixing’s mouth on him.

 

He sucks in a breath when said alpha hooks his fingers around the waistband of his briefs, tugging at the elastic material.

 

“Is this alright?” Yixing asks.

 

“Yeah,” Jongin responds and it comes out shaky. 

 

He lifts his hips, allowing Yixing to tug down his briefs just enough to free his erection. His breath hitches when the alpha blows lightly over the sensitive head of his cock, causing his thighs to quiver under the other male’s hands.

 

“Yixing, please,” he pleads.

 

The alpha complies and grabs his cock in a tight hold, pumping it a few times before engulfing the head into his wet mouth. He teases Jongin with licks before sucking him down all the way. Jongin mewls and tries hard not to buck into the other’s mouth.

 

Yixing drags his tongue along the hypersensitive underside of Jongin’s cock as he draws back, causing the younger male to become a babbling mess underneath him. Jongin’s toes curl when the alpha swallows him again with hollowed cheeks. He feels his balls tighten embarrassingly fast and pushes weakly at Yixing’s head as he warns, “I’m going to come.”

 

Yixing’s fingers grip the base of Jongin’s cock tightly as he bobs his head a few more times before pulling away with a pop, his pink lips glistening with spit and pre-cum. Jongin meets his gaze and whimpers loudly when the alpha licks his lips.

 

“You’re gorgeous,” Yixing says at the sight of Jongin’s heaving chest and flushed face. “I want to finger you…Is that okay?”

 

The slight hesitation before Jongin nods has the alpha asking, “Have you ever tried it before?”

 

The younger male shakes his head. “No.”

 

“So this will be your first time? I’ll make it good for you.”

 

Jongin lets him completely pull off his briefs. Yixing’s pupils dilate when the he spreads his thighs wider, exposing himself more to the alpha. 

 

Yixing grabs the small bottle he had tossed beside them on the bed. He lightly chuckles to himself as he covers his finger with lube. “It’s been awhile since I’ve had to use this.”

 

He leans back over Jongin, kissing the top of his knee and then the inside of his thigh. “Are you ready?” He asks, lifting his sharp eyes to meet Jongin’s.

 

The younger male nods, teeth clamping on his lower lip. The coldness of the lube makes him tense up when Yixing presses the tip of his finger against his rim, wetting it. 

 

“Relax…” The alpha slowly pushes at the fluttering entrance until it swallows his finger. 

 

Jongin lifts himself on his elbows and exhales, trying to will himself to stay relaxed. It feels uncomfortable. Yixing continues to slowly slide in and out, giving the younger male time to adjust.

 

“I’m going to add another one,” He informs after a while, and pushes in two fingers, careful not to hurt Jongin. 

 

“Uff,” Jongin hisses. The stretch of two fingers slightly burns.

 

Yixing pauses. “Do you want me to stop?”

 

Jongin shakes his head.  

 

Yixing starts moving again and studies the younger male’s face for any more signs of discomfort or pain. “You’re doing so good,” he encourages.

 

“Oh my god,” Jongin moans, falling back against the mattress with his back arched when Yixing crocks his fingers, hitting a spot inside him that has him seeing stars behind his closed eyelids. 

 

“Fuck, you’re sensitive,” the alpha says, watching intently as Jongin’s cock continues to dribble with each press of his fingers against his prostrate.

 

Jongin’s legs jerk slightly and he tries to pull away, feeling overstimulated, but Yixing stops him by wrapping a hand around his weeping cock, frantically stroking to the pace of his fingers.

 

Jongin’s breath comes out ragged and his mouth slacks open in pleasure as he claws helplessly at the sheets. The relentless tugging of his swollen cock and thrust of fingers against his prostrate has him coming hard in spurts against his stomach. He twitches, curling in on himself as Yixing’s movements slowly come to a stop, allowing him to ride out his orgasm.

 

He twists his upper body, mouthing, “fuck,” against the pillow when the alpha removes his fingers gently.

 

 “Cute,” Yixing says. “I’ve never heard you curse before.” He climbs over Jongin and cups his warm cheeks in his hands, making him meet his gaze. “Was that good? It wasn’t too much, was it?” 

 

“No, I liked it,” Jongin responds shyly, running his fingers through the alpha’s hair.

 

“Fuck, I want to — can we do that again?” Yixing asks. The younger male nods.

 

“You’re amazing,” the alpha whispers against his lips before capturing them into a kiss. Tears well up in Jongin’s eyes as he kisses Yixing back sweetly with shy flicks of his tongue across the alpha’s bottom lip. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support and kind messages; I've read and appreciate each and every single one! Please continue sharing your thoughts!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really fought hard with this chapter, you guys don't even know the struggle...

Yixing drives Jongin back home the following morning. Unbuckling the seatbelt, Jongin asks, “Do you want to come inside for a moment?” Just a few minutes ago, Chanyeol texted to inform him that he and Sehun are at the supermarket, so he’s got the place to himself. “I could make you coffee.” They barely finished breakfast back at Yixing’s before the alpha pushed him against the counter with one hand shoved down his pants, and dry humped his backside until they both came hard.

 

“Maybe another time,” Yixing responds, smiling at him warmly.

 

Jongin leans over the armrest and kisses his cheek. “I’ll see you around.” But just as he’s about to grab the door handle, he remembers: “Oh, I almost forgot, I still have your jacket; it’s in my closet,” he says, twisting around in his seat to face the alpha again.

 

“You don’t have to give it back; you can keep it if you want to.”

 

Jongin grins at him. “Only if you won’t miss it too much.”

 

“I won’t.” Yixing reaches over to play with Jongin’s hand. “I’ll miss you though.” And Jongin laces their fingers together. The alpha brings Jongin’s fingers up to his lips and leaves a soft kiss on the back of his hand. “I hope to see you again soon.”

 

 

 

When Jongin enters the apartment, he finds himself alone as expected. He decides to take a shower to get rid of all the traces of sex lingering on him. When he comes out, dressed in comfortable clothing, he goes to tidy the living room. He pulls the curtains open, puts back the controllers Sehun left strewn across the floor in front of the television, and picks up the mug of half-drunk black coffee to bring with him to the kitchen. He leaves Chanyeol’s laptop and books the way they were on the coffee table.

 

After washing the dishes, he places a saucepan filled with water on the stove and waits for it to start boiling before adding the teabag and milk. He settles back down on the stool and listens to the slight hiss coming from the pan. He lifts his head up from his arms when the front door opens.

 

“I’ll have to go back again tomorrow and get the eggs. I told you to make a list,” Chanyeol’s chiding voice can be heard from the living room.

 

“I did make a list. I just forgot to put them on it,” Sehun responds, and then cackles when the older alpha thumps him. He walks into the kitchen with a bag full of groceries and ditches them on the counter to go to Jongin, wrapping his arms around him behind. “Hey,” he greets.

 

Giggles erupt from Jongin’s throat and he draws up his shoulders, head tilting to one side as Sehun presses loud kisses to the side of his face. The arms snaked around him prevent any escape. “Where have you been?” The alpha asks in playful yet probing manner. 

 

“I was with a friend.”

 

Sehun goes silent and traces his fingertips along the side of Jongin’s jaw and neck. Jongin tenses in his arms, afraid he can tell. It’s hard concealing anything from him.

 

“Are you sure? Because it seems more than that,” the alpha says, staring intently at the faint hickey on the nape of Jongin’s neck.

 

“He’s just a friend.”

 

“So you fuck your friends now?” It comes out somewhat harsh. Jongin winces at his best friend’s bluntness. 

 

“Like you’re the one to talk,” Jongin retorts, and then mumbles softly with a pout playing at his lips, “What about Luhan?”

 

The alpha goes still for a moment and then moves around to face Jongin. “It’s different for me. You’re caring and sensitive and you trust too easily,” he says, grabbing the older male’s hand. “I don’t want you to get persuaded into something only to be led on; you’re way too precious for that.” Sehun looks at him earnestly, reaching over to brush back his hair. “So be careful, I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

 

Jongin stares up at the alpha speechless with his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He wants to tell Sehun how cruel his words are. How can he say things like this and not expect Jongin to fall for him? But before he can put his thoughts to words, Chanyeol steps into the kitchen. “Sehun, did you leave these for me to put away?” The older alpha comments, eyeing the way the grocery bag is spilling its contents across the counter top. “Put them away.” 

 

Sehun lets out a reluctant groan, and as he pulls away, he subtly drags his wrist across the base of Jongin’s throat, covering the light foreign scent there with his own.

 

Chanyeol presses a calloused hand to Jongin’s cheek and kisses the top of his head as he passes by. “You’re back. Did you eat something?” He asks, grabbing juice out of the fridge.

 

Jongin remembers to go turn off the stove where his tea is bubbling away. “I already ate.”      

 

Chanyeol watches Jongin pour tea into a mug. “Don’t forget about your appointment tomorrow,” he reminds the younger male. “If you’re thinking of making any more plans, do so accordingly.” This time, Jongin wants to groan out of frustration. A frown touches his lips when he glances back and sees that Sehun has already disappeared off to his room.

 

 

—

 

 

Sitting in the waiting room, Jongin’s leg jitters up and down in apprehension. He’s overwhelmed by the prospect of being informed that nothing can be done about his case. He wants to hold onto the little amount of hope he has of ever presenting. Despite the bright lights, the clinic has adopted a gloomy atmosphere and it’s not making anything better. The quicker he gets out of here, the better.

 

From beside him on the blue chair, Chanyeol wraps an arm around him and rubs his shoulder. “Are you nervous?”

 

Jongin slumps in his seat and whines, “I really don’t want to do this.”

 

“Hopefully, it will be over before you know it.” The alpha lightly squeezes the back of his neck in a comforting manner. 

 

“Yeah, hopefully…” Jongin shoves his hands under his thighs to keep them warm. He’s ready to get things done and over with. Just the other day, Junmyeon reminded him it’s not healthy to keep avoiding his problems. Which is true; by doing that, he would only be prolonging his misery. He’s been running away for over two years, it’s finally time for him to face his fears. He’s been so nervous about this appointment that he barely enjoyed the beginning of winter break. Maybe after this is over, he can finally relish the holidays.

 

“Thank you guys for being here with me,” he says. Across from him, Sehun looks up from the magazine he has been skimming through. “Where else would we be?”

 

Jongin eyes the way the younger alpha has his leg propped up on the chair. “Are you sitting in your living room?” He teases.

 

Shrugging his shoulders, Sehun returns his attention to the article open in front of him. “Who’s going to judge. There’s barely anyone here today.” 

 

Jongin is about to respond when the nurse calls his name. The nervousness reappears, causing his stomach to coil into knots. He takes a deep breath as he gets up and forces a smile when Chanyeol squeezes his hand.

 

“It will be okay. We’ll be right outside,” Sehun says from his seat.

 

Jongin’s led to an office right at the beginning of the hallway. Dr. Junho is incredibly friendly and greets him enthusiastically before asking him to sit down.

 

The doctor briefly goes through his file, and then looks up at him with a solemn expression. “I have examined your case, and looking at your test results, the main problem is that your glands aren’t producing the efficient amount of hormones required to trigger your presentation. Otherwise you are perfectly healthy.”

 

A frown touches Jongin’s lips. He was told the same thing two years ago. “So what does that mean? Can I still present? Do I need to take something like hormone medication, or…?”

 

“It’s important that your body produces the hormones on its own. There is a new medicinal drug, but it’s actual use is to elevate the intensity of heats and ruts; in your case, it might help trigger the glands to produce the required level of hormones. It can be considered as an experimental trial. The side effects aren’t harmful. There is a high possibility you won’t even experience any change. In simpler words, it’s an easy process without any downside. If we have your consent, I can administer the shot today."

 

Jongin runs his fingers along the side of his neck — a nervous habit. “Yeah, I guess I have no problem with that.”

 

“Shall we get started?”

 

“Okay.”

 

“It will be injected into your thigh muscle so you’ll need to roll up one leg of your pants. If you prefer to remove them, that will be fine too. Whatever you are comfortable with.”

 

Jongin moves to sit down on the examination table and feels relieved he came in sweats which are easy to bunch up. He exposes his leg to the cold air and a small patch of skin on the front area of his thigh is cleaned with an alcohol prep pad. 

 

“Hold that there for a few seconds…Okay, here we go.” Even though it’s not really painful, Jongin can’t help but grimace as he watches the needle sink into his skin. 

 

And then it’s already over.

 

“You might feel some slight soreness for a day or two. Call me if there’s any problem.”

 

“Thank you, Doctor.” He hops off the table and readjusts the leg of his sweat pants.

 

Chanyeol immediately gets up when he comes out of the office and walks over to him. “Where’s Sehun?” Jongin asks.

 

“He’s getting coffee.” Jongin’s gaze follows the motion of Chanyeol’s head to the junction at the end of the hallway where Sehun is trying to work a vending machine placed against the wall.

 

Jongin looks back up at him with a small pout. “I received an injection.”

 

Chanyeol pulls him into a one-armed hug. “Did it hurt?”

 

Jongin slings his arm around the alpha’s waist. “I’m fine.”

 

Chanyeol glimpses back. “Sehun, let’s go.”

 

The younger alpha catches up to them. “That was quick. What happened?”

 

“Not much, really — I just got a shot, that’s it.”

 

“What for?”

 

“Dr. Junho said it might help trick my body into presenting.”

 

“So, how quick is the process?”

 

“Honestly, I don’t know…We’ll just have to wait and see, I guess.”

 

 

—

 

 

“Dammit,” Jongdae curses as he stubs his toe against the bed frame on his return from the bathroom. “Why did you guys turn off the lights?”

 

“For a better movie experience,” Baekhyun responds as the beta climbs next to him on the bed, while Jongin and Kyungsoo remain seated on the beanbags positioned against the end of the bed, facing the television.

 

“What did you all do during the weekend?” Jongdae asks, passing around a bag of chips as the host.

 

“Mina had me doing volunteer work,” Kyungsoo says, fixated on the screen in front of him. “I spent the whole weekend picking up trash.” The rest give him sympathetic looks. Baekhyun pats the top of his head from behind. “You’re a better person than us.”

 

Kyungsoo snorts in amusement. “You can be a better person too because I’m taking you all with me this weekend.” He tears his gaze away from the movie playing to look at Jongin. “How was your appointment?”

 

“I completely forgot you had another one,” Jongdae exclaims. “How was it?”

 

“It was nothing, really,” Jongin answers, glancing back. “I got injected again, but nothing has happened so far — I don’t think anything will.” 

 

“You need to think positive so positive things can happen,” the beta says, making him smile.

 

Baekhyun offers the bag down to Jongin. “How’s Yixing? Did you two meet again?”

 

“I haven’t really had the chance to see him; he’s been very busy lately.” Jongin snacks on a few chips before passing the rest to Kyungsoo.

 

“Would you consider introducing him to Chanyeol and Sehun?” The omega asks.

 

Would they even want to meet Yixing? Jongin’s been afraid to even bring him up with the way Sehun was lowkey ticked off when they had that conversation in the kitchen. He shrugs his shoulders. “Maybe. I mean, he’s leaving and it’s not like we’re dating so I don’t really see the point.”

 

“You should try making Sehun jealous,” Baekhyun says.

 

Jongin rolls his eyes. “I have bigger worries right now. And I’m not going to use Yixing like that, I actually care about him.”

 

 

—

 

 

Jongin lifts his head from the pillow momentarily when Chanyeol walks into the room.

 

“You’ve both taken over the entire space on my bed,” the older alpha complains. He nudges their legs to make some space for himself at the end. He plops down heavily on the mattress and goes through the messages on his phone. Sehun uses the opportunity to prop his feet against Chanyeol’s back.

 

Beside him, Jongin sits with his knees drawn up. He reaches over and combs his fingers through the younger male’s hair, pushing them away from his forehead. “You’d look good with your sides shaved.” In his mind, he compares to how attractive Yixing looks with his undercut and lightly gelled back hair.

 

“Hmm, really? I like my hair the way it is,” Sehun replies, focused on the open text book balanced on top of his chest. 

  

Jongin stares at the way he keeps rapping the end of his pencil against the pages. “Do you need help?”

 

Instead of answering, the alpha closes his text book and knocks the wind out of Jongin by suddenly dropping himself on top him, crushing him under his weight. 

 

“You know you weight a lot, right?” Jongin forces out.

 

Sehun ignores him and mumbles against his collarbone, “You smell really nice.” He’s been doing that a lot lately, getting clingy — more so than usual.

 

Jongin giggles. “You need to get off me. It’s getting hard to breathe.”

 

Chanyeol twists around to pat Sehun on the butt. “Come on, don’t kill him.”

 

The younger alpha moves onto his next victim, slinging his arm around Chanyeol’s neck. The older male doesn’t pay him much attention, too busy thumbing his phone’s screen. Sehun peers over his shoulder. “What are you doing?”

 

Chanyeol tilts the phone so he can see. “I’m playing a game…Did you finish your assignment?”

 

Sehun shakes his head even though he knows Chanyeol isn’t looking, too fixated on the game. "I've completed half of it. I'll get help from Minseok tomorrow, he's good at calculus," he answers as he slides off the bed and heads for his own room. "Goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight — aah!” Chanyeol yells when his character dies. He pauses, and then looks back over his shoulder at Jongin. “Do you want to play?”

 

“Yeah, sure.” Jongin perks up, scooting closer. 

 

 

 

After spending more than an hour taking turns with Chanyeol to overcome a particularly difficult level in the nuisance of a game, Jongin’s in the bathroom, brushing his teeth, when he feels a gab of pain in his stomach which makes him momentarily pause until it disappears shortly after. He’d felt it during dinner yesterday, too. After spitting into the sink and rising his mouth with water, he drops the toothbrush into the holder and is just about to turn around when his stomach cramps again terribly. He squeezes his eyes shut as the pain makes him hunch forward against the marble counter. Beads of sweat start to form on his skin and he begins to feel dizzy. 

 

It’s a drawn-out, slowly unfolding kind of pain that has him sinking down to the mat, clutching his stomach. It spreads to his thighs and has his whole body shivering. He lets out a loud groan, feeling extremely perturbed. He’s oddly aroused and his erection strains against his boxers. His trembling fingers clutch at his thighs, leaving fingernail marks on his skin.

 

He whimpers as tears prick his eyes. He doesn’t understand what’s wrong with him. He tries to get up but his head spins and it feels like his legs can’t hold him up anymore, so he drops down again. It’s starting to really terrify him.

 

“Chanyeol,” he cries out, but he isn’t sure whether his voice carries past the closed door. There’s blood pounding in his ears and he can’t tell how loud he is.

 

Suddenly he feels wetness soaking his boxers and under all that haze he can’t tell if he pissed himself or what. He goes into full-mode panic and tears start to stream down his face. He feels utterly helpless. 

 

“Jongin?” He hears Chanyeol’s concerned voice behind the door.

 

“Chanyeol!” He cries again. There is pure desperation in his voice which causes the alpha to barge inside in alarm.

 

“What’s wrong?” He asks with worry etched on his face as he takes in the sight of Jongin on the floor. There is an enticingly sweet smell permeating the air and Chanyeol breathes it in. It’s so addictive and makes his control slip. Chanyeol’s grip tightens on the door-handle when he realises it’s coming from Jongin. His chest reverberates as a growl threatens to rise past his lips.

 

Jongin whimpers, baring his neck as he stares at the alpha whose eyes have turned a violent shade of red. “Chanyeol,” he calls again, which causes the older male to snap out of his trance.

 

“It’s okay, Nini,” Chanyeol breathes out but doesn’t comes closer to comfort Jongin even when he reaches his arms out. “I’ll call Junmyeon,” the alpha tells Jongin like it physically hurts him to talk. And then, he disappears out of the door.

 

Jongin slumps back against the counter and closes his eyes. He takes deep breaths, hoping that will help calm himself down. He doesn’t know how long he waits until he hears Junmyeon’s gentle voice laced with concern. “Where is he?”

 

Someone pats Jongin’s cheek gently. “I’m here, Jongin.” He opens his eyes despite how heavy his eyelids feel and sees Junmyeon crouching in front of him. “Everything’s alright,” the elder assures. He pushes back Jongin’s hair and presses his palm against his forehead. Jongin leans into the touch. The beta’s hand feels so cool and relieving against his skin.”You’re in heat. You’re an omega, Jongin.”

 

He’s barely able to comprehend Junmyeon’s words when Sehun’s voice reaches his ears. “What’s wrong? Why is Junmyeon here?” The younger alpha demands in irritation, probably awoken by the ruckus and now creating one himself.

 

“Sehun, stop!” Chanyeol shouts, causing Jongin to flinch. But despite the warning, the younger alpha walks in. He halts against the door frame, eyes wide, when he sees Jongin — or more so, smells him. His eyes no longer remain brown but shift to the same colour as Chanyeol’s.

 

Jongin watches in alarm as Sehun’s red eyes follow to where Junmyeon’s hand is touching his forehead. The alpha’s jaw clenches and veins in his arm become prominent with the force with which he holds onto the wooden frame. It looks as though it will crush under his fingers. 

 

But before Sehun can lose control and snap due to senses dulled by the pheromones being released by Jongin, Chanyeol appears from behind him and grabs him by the back of his neck.

 

“Get a hold of yourself!” Chanyeol roughly drags Sehun back.

 

Junmyeon waits until the two disappear before turning back to Jongin. “Come on, I’ll get you to your room,” he says softly. 

 

Jongin throws an arm around Junmyeon’s neck and lets himself be guided across the hall to his bedroom. Lying down on the bed, Jongin groans. His emotions are in overdrive and it’s more than he can handle. Honestly, he wants Chanyeol and Sehun to come back.

 

“It hurts so much,” he says.

 

“Shh, I know,” Junmyeon replies softly, sitting on the bed with one leg dangling over the side. He pulls Jongin so the omega can rest his head on his lap. He strokes Jongin’s hair as the younger male curls closer to him, making himself smaller. The contact really helps.

 

“It feels weird,” Jongin hiccups, fingers fisting into the elder’s shirt. “I need to - I feel restless. It’s so…” 

 

Junmyeon understands what he’s trying to say. “You need release.” His eyes scan the room before falling back on Jongin. “I don’t think you have anything that might aid you so you’ll need to use your fingers.”

 

Jongin whines, hiding his face. “I can’t.”

 

Junmyeon knows he’s embarrassed. “Yes, you can. You need to; your heat hasn’t fully hit yet and it will get worse if you don’t….I’ll give you some privacy.” He leans down to press a chaste kiss to Jongin’s warm forehead. “I’ll be right out in the living room if you need me.”

 

Jongin moves so the beta can get up. He pouts as he watches the older male head to the door. He doesn’t want him to leave, but he can’t exactly have him stay either. He falls back against the mattress as soon as the door clicks shut.

 

He shifts uncomfortably when slick leaks from his throbbing asshole. He lifts his hips to shimmy out of his soaked boxers. He chooses to leave his shirt on. His painfully hard cock curves against his stomach, already dripping beads of pre-cum. It only takes a few tugs to get himself to come with a moan.

 

However, it’s still not enough, and soon he’s hard again. His assholes clenches and he continues to feel the constant urge to fill himself up with something. He reaches down and teases his slick hole with his middle-finger. Having done this to himself only once before, he hesitates to stick it in because it had been an uncomfortable stretch. He reminds himself of how good it felt to have Yixing’s fingers inside him, and the way he worked him open. 

 

With bated breath, Jongin pushes and gasps as his finger buries knuckle-deep without any resistance. It’s easier since he’s self-lubricating. He slips it in further and crocks his finger, feeling toe-curling pleasure. His back arches off the mattress as he fucks himself repeatedly on the same spot. He chokes on his breath as white streaks of cum coat his stomach.

 

Twitching a little from overstimulation, he pulls out his finger. He’s filled with a surge of frustration when it’s still not enough. His nipples feel extremely sensitive as they rub against his bunched up shirt, so he takes it off. He pinches his right nipple and jerks from the sensation. It’s almost too much. He sticks two fingers in his swollen hole and mewls at the feeling. There’s an obscene squelching sound as he moves his fingers in and out. He clenches around his fingers thinking about how satisfying Sehun’s fingers would feel in him instead, those long digits reaching spots he can’t.  

 

He imagines the alpha shoving him down and fucking him hard and fast. It’s enough to send him over the edge and has him coming untouched. He swallows his moans, aware of Junmyeon’s presence near his bedroom and the silence that has taken over the apartment. 

 

He doesn’t know how long he goes on until he finally works himself to exhaustion.

 

 

 

When he wakes up, everything is still eerily quiet and serene with no sound of movement around the apartment. He groggily lifts himself off the bed. He’s in dire need of a shower; there is dried cum on his stomach causing him itch, and the back of his thighs are slick. His stomach grumbles, making him realises how hungry he is. Forget the shower, he wants food first.

 

He’s pulling on his clothes when it fully hits him that he’s an omega. He was expecting extraordinary things to happen, but now that he has presented, he doesn’t really know how to feel. He’s an omega…just like Sehun said.

 

When he was younger, his parents always expected him to present as a beta just like his sisters, or even an alpha because of his stature. He doesn’t look like the average omega, he’s not short or petite, so no one really expected him to become one. But, to be honest, he doesn’t think physical traits necessarily matter in determining status. Kyungsoo is a good example: he’s an alpha despite being short, with lips that form a heart shape whenever he grins — and Jongin kind of really wants to put him in his pocket — but he also has the temper to match his status and he never tolerates anyone’s shit. However, Jongin doesn’t really consider himself to be docile despite what Sehun says. It’s not like he’s going to listen to just anybody.

 

When he walks out into the living room after dressing up, he’s pleasantly surprised to find Junmyeon on the couch, reading a book. He though the beta would have left last night.

 

Junmyeon shuts the book and places it on the table beside him when he sees Jongin. “Good to see you up. How are you feeling?” He flashes Jongin a kind smile.

 

Jongin’s cheeks heat up under the scrutiny and he fidgets with his fingers. With the beta looking so good in a net button-down with his sleeves rolled up, he feels inadequate standing there in his dirty clothes and covered in his own cum.

 

“I’m better,” he answers. The heat’s just thrumming under his skin but for the most part he feels fine.

 

Junmyeon hums. “So your heat has mostly disappeared for the moment?”

 

“It has.” The beta nods thoughtfully at that, and Jongin feels like he’s being interrogated by a parent.

 

“I anticipated this,” Junmyeon tells him. “Heats usually last around three to four days without the involvement of an alpha, but yours is erratic. It’s because you presented so late and now your body is trying to adjust which is hard because you have already matured…It will probably return in a few hours.”

 

“I really don’t want to go through that again,” Jongin whines.

 

The beta gives him a funny look before smiling as though he finds Jongin precious — which he probably does. “It’s alright. I’ll discuss some things with you later. It’s past noon and I’m sure you’re hungry so I’ll fix you something to eat while you shower.”

 

Jongin smiles sheepishly when his stomach grumbles again at the mention of food. “Thanks. You don’t have to, though.”

 

“I’m more than happy to take care of you,” Junmyeon replies. “Now, hurry.”

 

He thanks him again before turning around and heading to the bathroom. On his way over, he notices Sehun’s bedroom door is ajar and he knows that Chanyeol has his internship around this time so neither of them are home. He’s anxious to see them and worried how they’ll react. He doesn’t want his newly formed status to affect their friendship. He can’t help but think back to how Sehun had reacted.

 

He takes his time in the shower, enjoying the feeling of cool water against skin. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he returns to his bedroom and notices that his sheets have been changed to fresh ones and the curtains have been pulled apart.

 

_Junmyeon…_

 

Jongin can’t help but feel affection for the beta.

 

He picks out a graphic T-shirt and a pair of jeans to wear along with his hoodie. After pulling them on, he saunters into the kitchen where Junmyeon seems to be fixing him a sandwich.

 

“Chicken?” He asks, delighted, as he takes a seat.

 

“Yes, it a chicken sandwich,” the elder replies with an amused smile adorning his face. He sits down opposite to Jongin who quickly wolfs down the sandwich.

 

Jongin swallows before asking, “Where’s Chanyeol and Sehun? It’s almost two, and Chanyeol usually returns by now.” He isn’t sure about Sehun because it depends on the alpha’s mood: sometimes he’ll come home early and other times he’ll prefer to hangout with his friends. But he always leaves a text saying he’ll be staying out and, this time, there isn’t one.

 

“They will be back soon,” Junmyeon replies. “I thought it would be better if they gave you some space to get used to all this.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“I already spoke to your doctor on the phone and he says that things are going as expected. Are you still experiencing any pain in your abdomen?”

 

Jongin shakes his head. 

 

“That’s good. You need to call Dr. Junho immediately if you experience bleeding or any more pain. You have another appointment in two days. They need to take more tests.”

 

More tests, okay. This isn’t how he imagined presenting would be like. It’s exhausting.

 

“There are some more important things that I want to discuss,” Junmyeon continues. “Your heat will be sporadic while your body adjusts. It will be preferable if you have an alpha help out during, and you might already be aware that alphas cannot use a condom because of their knot, so you’ll need to go on the pill.”

 

Jongin turns beet red in embarrassment. This whole thing is mortifying, especially since it’s coming from Junmyeon. “You don’t need to say more. I understand.”

 

“No, Jongin, I want you to be fully aware; if you aren’t, you might end up getting yourself into something you might regret,” the beta emphasises. “Also, consent is very important. I don’t want you ever being pressured into anything, not even by Sehun or Chanyeol. Remember: you don’t owe anyone anything.”

 

Jongin wants to interrupt and say he’s not a virgin, he’s already aware of all of this, but he’s too embarrassed to do it. 

 

It’s like Junmyeon can tell what he’s thinking. “This is different from all your past experiences. While you’re in heat, it’s difficult to control your impulses and you can easily fall victim to persuasion. You’re as much as a little brother to me as Sehun, and I don’t want anything to happen to you. If anyone tries to take advantage, you need to tell me, Chanyeol, or Sehun about it immediately.”

 

Jongin feels immensely grateful that Junmyeon is looking out for him. “Thank you for taking care of me. You’re always so kind.”

 

The beta’s gaze softens. “I promised I’ll always take care of you, and I am.”

 

“I can’t thank you enough for it. You stayed all night to take care of me when you didn’t have to. I feel bad for keeping you from your home.”

 

“You shouldn’t — it was my choice. You guys need someone to look after you.” Junmyeon reaches across the table to take Jongin’s hand in his, reviving old feelings of his childhood crush on the beta. “Almost an year ago, you and Sehun were just teenagers. No matter how old you both are, you will always be little to me.” Jongin can always trust Junmyeon to take care of him. The beta always understands what he needs, like he knows Jongin’s heart inside out; maybe it’s because they have experienced the same feeling: being a disappointment.

 

“Now, try to get some more rest, okay?”

 

 

 

Jongin is coaxed out of his nap by the sound of Chanyeol’s deep voice coming from the living room along with Sehun’s. Nervousness fills him as he realises he’ll have to face them. He coaxes himself out of the safety of his bedroom and finds Chanyeol and Sehun seated on the couch, conversing with Junmyeon; their conversation falls short when he walks in.

 

Junmyeon is the first one to break the silence. “Ah, Jongin, I’m glad to catch you. I was just about to leave.”

 

Jongin goes over to hug him. “Thank you for everything.”

 

The older male smiles, messing up his hair. “You’re more than welcome. Don’t hesitate to come to me for anything, no matter what time.” He turns his attention to the two alphas. “Normally, I wouldn’t leave an omega alone with two alphas in a situation like this, but I trust you, Chanyeol. And I expect you to take care of him.”

 

Chanyeol nods, taking on the responsibility. “You don’t need to worry.”

 

“I hope not.” The beta looks at Sehun with a quick raise of his thick eyebrows. “Little brother, take care of yourself at least.”

 

Sehun scoffs, rolling his eyes.

 

“Goodnight.”

 

Feeling unfamiliar in his own skin, Jongin plays with the hem of his shirt as he watches Chanyeol walk Junmyeon to the door. He feels a hand on his arm and turns his head only to meet Sehun’s gaze. Seated on the couch, the alpha wraps a hand around Jongin’s elbow and pulls him onto his lap.

 

On return, Chanyeol sits down next to them and strokes the hair at the nape of Jongin’s neck. Jongin was expecting the two to be tip-toeing around him, however, things are still the same which allows him to bring his guard down. He leans back against Sehun’s chest when the other snakes his arms around his waist to pull him closer. 

 

“How are you feeling?” Chanyeol asks. 

 

Jongin draws his knees up. “Fine, I guess.”

 

Sehun hooks his chin on Jongin’s shoulder. “Do you feel different?”

 

“Not really. Honestly, I don’t really feel any different other than the obvious.”

 

“I was right — being an omega suits you.”

  
“It really does.” Chanyeol prods said male’s cheek, lightening the mood. “You’re moody as shit and a total pushover, it is quite fitting.”

 

“I am not!” Jongin smacks the alpha on the arm, causing him to laugh. Sehun traps Jongin’s arms in an embrace to prevent him from retaliating, and the omega writhes with a high-pitched chortle when Chanyeol pokes his sides. The moment is interrupted when Sehun’s phone rings and their laughter slowly dies down. The younger alpha picks up his phone from the table beside him, and answers the call. While he listens to the voice on the other end, he nudges Jongin to move from his lap so he can stand up.

 

“Yeah, Luhan, I’ll be there,” he says. And Jongin feels his heart squeeze. He watches wordlessly as Sehun strides across the room, phone still pressed to his ear, and picks up the keys from the bowl. “I’m taking the jeep,” he finally addresses Chanyeol and Jongin, and leaves without sparing a glance. 

 

Jongin is jolted out of his trance when Chanyeol touches his arm, making him realise he’s been staring at the archway in deep thought. “Hmph?” When he turns to Chanyeol, the alpha is looking back at him with an unexpected hardness set in his gaze.  

 

“I’m going to make dinner,” Chanyeol says, and gets up. Jongin doesn’t understand the sudden tension that has claimed the ambience. He goes after the alpha to help him with the cooking, but it’s like his mind isn’t there because for the next thirty minutes or so he keeps making mistakes and Chanyeol’s seemingly unlimited patience is suddenly running thin.

 

“I’m sorry,” he apologises for the fifth time as he bumps into the older male causing him to drop the bell pepper he was holding. Chanyeol exhales deeply through his nose in frustration, trying not to snap, before bending over to pick it up from the floor. “It’s okay,” he says, going over to the sink to wash it again. “Just go add the onions to the skillet.”

 

Jongin grabs the plate of chopped onions and adds them along with the beef that he cooking away at the stove. He adds the tomato, too, along with a dash of pepper. He crouches and reduces the heat slightly, before releasing a huff of breath. He wipes at his forehead, feeling restless. 

 

Chanyeol ganders back at the omega from where he’s chopping the peppers at the island. “Are the rice done?”

 

Jongin clutches the counter, dropping his head between his arms with his eyes squeezed closed. He mentally groans; he totally forgot about the rice. He slowly turns around to face the alpha with a panicked look. “I’m sorry, I forgot.”

 

“Did you at least put the water to boil?” Chanyeol asks, on the brink of castigating him.

 

Jongin barely shakes his head when the alpha slams the knife down on the cutting board, making him jump, and faces him. “Jongin, I told you do that ten minutes ago. What’s wrong with you today, huh?” Strong pheromones emanate from him in waves. 

 

This sends a rush of heat down Jongin’s spine and unexpectedly slick slowly trickles out of him, causing his cheeks to flush in shame. Did he just got turned on by Chanyeol’s rebuke? He doesn’t dare look up at the alpha; he’s too mortified to move.

 

Chanyeol inhales sharply and it immediately hits him. He comes closer, crowding Jongin against the counter. “Did you just —” get wet for me? The words are left unsaid. His chest rumbles as he stares down at the softness of Jongin’s lips as they part slightly in shock.

 

Jongin clutches at Chanyeol’s shirt and, nervously, his glassy eyes flutters to a close as the alpha leans towards him. Chanyeol’s scent is overbearing, permeating throughout the kitchen, making his head spin. Wallowing in his own embarrassment, he doesn’t even notice that Chanyeol is as aroused as him. 

 

The alpha presses his palm against Jongin’s face, stroking the pad of his thumb along the prominent cheekbone. Jongin glances up at Chanyeol, shyly meeting the alpha’s red eyes, and his tongue peaks out teasingly to wet his lips. The alpha’s chest rises and falls sharply under his hand, and small gasp escapes him as Chanyeol grips his hips, pulling him closer. And when the alpha’s lips lightly brush alongside his neck with a feather touch, a pitiful whimper escapes him. He’s so painfully hard and the wetness between his legs is spreading. He bites back a protest when Chanyeol suddenly pulls back, leaving him feeling incredibly frustrated.

 

“Your heat’s back…It’s still mild.” The alpha’s voice is steady, not revealing how wrecked he feels. “I’ll finish making dinner.” When he steps away, Jongin notices the huge bulge in his pants, and the way his fingers tremble as he picks up the knife again. The thought of Chanyeol being attracted to him sends heat stirring in his stomach. And fuck, he slips away back to his bedroom before he starts something he might regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all are amazing! Thank you so much for your patience and thoughtful words which were a huge motivation for me! I got so excited for Junmyeon's appearance. So Jongin presented as the obvious -- some of you were clearly anticipating it, hehe. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! The next one will be longer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait.

 

“Baekhyun is here to see you,” Chanyeol informs Jongin, holding the door open.

 

“Thank you,” the bubbly omega says as he enters the bedroom with a wide grin, and the alpha disappears with a soft click of the door. “I brought you goodies.” Baekhyun waggles a white paper bag in the air for Jongin’s benefit.

 

“Oh!” Jongin exclaims in pleasant surprise. He sits up cross-legged and pushes the blanket aside to make space for his friend. Baekhyun settles in front of him and hands it over. 

 

“You didn’t have to go through the trouble,” Jongin says, peering into the bag.

 

“It was nothing: most of the stuff was lying around the house.” Right at the top is a box of candies and a few bars of chocolate. “I always crave sweets during my heat,” Baekhyun explains as Jongin takes them out and puts them aside.

 

Next, Jongin pulls out packets of different flavoured condoms, lube, and a box of pregnancy tests, and gives the other omega a weird look. “Was all this necessary?”  

 

Baekhyun shrugs, lips curling up at the corner. “You never know — it’ll save you an awkward trip to the drugstore.”

 

“Cliché. I’m judging you,” the younger male says, eyeing a pair of fluffy handcuffs.

 

Baekhyun giggles. “Wait till you see what’s next.”

 

Jongin hesitates to take out the black box that’s at the bottom of the bag. He opens the lid and carefully unwraps the coloured tissue paper, releasing a distressed noise when he sees what’s inside. “Eh! Why would you bring this here?! Please don’t tell me it used to be yours.”

 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “You’ll be glad to know it’s newly bought…It’s a prostate massager. I made the rookie mistake of trying to survive my heat using just my fingers and ended up with a sprained wrist.”

 

Jongin continues to stare wordlessly at the toy trying to fathom how that’s supposed to fit inside him. “It’s flexible,” Baekhyun comments, understanding his dilemma. “Trust me, you’ll need it…Unless you’re planning on asking an alpha for help.” He scrutinises Jongin’s thoughtful expression as he continues to stare down at the box, and asks, “Are you?”

 

A nervous smile appears on Jongin’s face when he lifts his head. 

 

“Are you going to ask Yixing?”

 

Jongin shakes his head and admits, “I want to tell Sehun. I think I’ll finally confess.”

 

“Really?” Baekhyun lets out an exaggerated sigh of relief. “I thought you were going to continue being a stubborn January kid who waits for their love to confess first.”

 

“Am I doing the right thing though?” Jongin asks.

 

He already knows Baekhyun’s stance, and the older omega can tell he wants conviction. He can see it in Jongin's limpid eyes: the perturbation and unease. “Well of course you are,” he responds. “That’s my opinion.”

 

Jongin releases a shaky breath and there’s a distant look on him as he runs his fingers through his dark hair as if in deep thought. When he meets Baekhyun’s gaze again, his face reveals a very sincere expression. “Whenever I look at him, it scares me how much I love him. And I’m afraid, what if I cross the line and ruin our friendship? We’ve been friends since forever and I can’t imagine losing him…That’s what scares me the most,” he divulges.

 

Baekhyun’s face twists showing empathy. “But Jongin, what if you regret not telling him? And if it gets too hard to see him with someone else, that will end your friendship too. Consider it. There’s a high chance he wants you, too.”

 

“I know, I already feel like I’m losing him.” When Sehun returned to the apartment yesterday, he told Jongin that his friends messed around with alcohol and got involved in an car accident. It wasn’t anything serious and they managed not to get into too much trouble, but still Sehun was gone for the whole night and returned the next day smelling distinctly like Luhan. He disappeared again for a few hours without saying anything later that afternoon. Jongin barely knows what he’s up to these days. “I don’t want to wait until it’s too late, that’s why I’ve decided to tell him.” 

 

“Come here,” Baekhyun says, enveloping his arms around Jongin.

 

Jongin moves the bag and all its contents to the table next to the bed so the older male can sit comfortably beside him.  

 

“When did Jongdae say he was coming?”

 

“He already stopped by in the morning,” Jongin responds, and his chest reverberates as a laugh climbs up his throat at the thought. “He was so nervous since it was his first time coming over and he kept stumbling over his words when Sehun answered the door.”

 

“Ah, he should have told me. I wanted to come together,” Baekhyun says, disappointment apparent in his voice. “What about Soo?”

 

“He facetimed me just before you came. I asked him if he wanted to hang out since you were coming over too, but he said it was better if he didn’t. I understand what he’s worried about so I told him Mina could come too, but he still replied 'maybe another time’.”

 

“He’s so traditional about this. He always maintains a ‘respectable’ distance whenever I’m in heat too,” Baekhyun says, and they both erupt into giggles.

 

“Speaking of, is your heat over?” The older omega asks when they finally calm down.

 

Jongin shakes his head. “it hasn’t fully hit me yet, I guess. The symptoms appear shortly and I get feverish, but they disappear within a day.”  His heat is acting like an old, rusty engine trying to stutter to life but failing. “It’s so annoying." 

 

 

—

 

 

Junmyeon gives Jongin a supportive smile when he takes a seat next to him. “Hopefully this is the last time,” he reassures.

 

“I really hope so,” Jongin replies. He’s so done with the needles and other probing examinations. He doesn’t want to see the inside of a clinic or a hospital again, at least not for a very long time.

 

Shortly after, Dr. Jisung appears and sits down at the head of the desk, flipping through the reports. He goes over everything one by one and concludes, “Everything seems to be going well, however” — he pauses to adjust his glasses as he scrutinises the results of the scan — “it looks like your uterus is severely underdeveloped, which is expected.”

 

Junmyeon sends Jongin a worried glance before asking, “So what does that mean, doctor?”

 

“To put it strictly, because Mr. Kim presented so late, his ovaries are inactive and his uterus size is to small to hold a baby —“

 

Jongin gazes vacantly at the doctor’s face, and rest of the words barely reach through to him like meaningless mumbling heard from the bottom of a pool. So he can’t get pregnant… “Jongin?” Junmyeon says softly and touches his arm, dragging him out of the waters. “Are you alright?”

 

“Oh,” Jongin responds flatly, snapping out of his musing, “I’m fine. I understand.”

 

“I’ll be in contact with you soon, doctor,” the beta says, and stands up. “We’ll head out now.”

 

“I’ll do my best.” Dr. Jisung responds. Junmyeon acknowledges with a respectful nod of his head, and Jongin mumbles out a ‘thank you’ as he slips out of his chair. He drives them back to his place and Junmyeon keeps sending him concerned looks from the passenger seat.

 

The beta finally breaks silence when they enter the apartment. “Do you want to talk about it?” Junmyeon asks, choosing his words carefully.

 

Jongin shakes his head, benumbed. “I just want to go back to sleep right now.” He leaves the older male in the living room and heads down the hall to his bedroom. He’s relieved when he doesn’t bump into either of his best friends. He quietly shuts the door and slips under the covers. In the darkness the feeling of emptiness inside him is so sudden and so deeply profound that it seems unreachable yet it takes over him.

 

 _It’s okay_ , he tries to convince himself, clutching his pillow tightly. But it’s not —

 

 

 

Curled up on his side, Jongin rouses briefly when he senses Sehun’s presence in the room. He keeps his eyes closed and pretends to sleep, keeping his breathing steady when the alpha moves closer to stand beside the bed, facing his back, He feels the soft touch of Sehun’s hand when the alpha lightly grazes his cheek with the back of his fingers.

 

“Don’t disturb him,” he hears Junmyeon whisper from the doorway.

 

Sehun pulls back. “He needs to have lunch.”

 

“Leave him be, I’m sure he isn’t in the mood to eat anything…Come on, I’ll make sure he has a large dinner. He needs time to himself.”

 

The alpha reluctantly moves away. Jongin’s heart pangs at the loss of a comforting presence, but at the same time he wants to be left alone. He waits for them to leave and then turns onto his back, staring up at the ceiling, lost in thought. He listens as the strong gusts of wind blowing outside causes the window to rattle. Dark clouds have taken over the sky and the air is chilly. The cold weather seems befitting…While waiting for it to rain, he dozes off dreamlessly.

 

 

 

A gentle hand on his shoulder coaxes him out of sleep, and he distinguishes the warm scent that’s filling his senses before he even lifts his eyelids. Scrunching his face, he rubs at his eyes groggily and slowly blinks away the disorientation. “Chanyeol,” he says with a small frown, his voice breaking as he sits up and reaches for the older male who’s sitting beside him at the edge of the bed. 

 

The alpha lifts his legs onto the bed and pulls Jongin into a hug. “Cute,” he comments when Jongin tucks his chin against the base of his neck where it meets the shoulder, fingers digging into his back. “You need to eat something,” Chanyeol tries to persuade, tilting his head back, chin tucked in, to look at the younger male. But Jongin tightens his grip and sticks closer. The alpha rubs his back comfortingly. 

 

Something gets stuck inside Jongin’s throat and he realises that he’s been holding back his tears, and the emotions come crashing to him when Chanyeol continues to stroke the space between his shoulders up to the hair at the nape of his neck. “Let it out,” the alpha encourages, and he’s forced to release the sob he’s been repressing. He didn’t even realise how much having children of his own played in his dreams of a happy future. He has enough worries as it is so he never really thought about it.

 

“A family means so much to me,” he cries into his friend’s shoulder.

 

“It will be okay, it will be okay,” the alpha assures. “There are other ways…”

 

“It’s not the same.”

 

“No matter how hard, we’ll get through it. We’re there for you.”

 

“You know very well many alphas don’t want to adopt someone else’s bloodline because of their pride. It’s going to affect any relationship I have. What if they leave me as soon as they know?” His fear of rejection and abandonment still plagues him.

 

Chanyeol inhales deeply before answering, “If they love you, and you’re their everything, they’ll get through it.”

 

“You’re not the one who has to accept it, so it’s easy for you to say.” Jongin sniffles and leans back to look right back at the alpha with tears streaking his flushed cheeks. The vulnerability in Chanyeol’s face surprises him. He looks…scared.

 

“It’s not,” the alpha breathes out. “I won’t walk out on you.”

 

Jongin swallows heavily, releasing a small whimper. When he blinks, fresh tears slip down his cheeks. “W-what are you - what are you saying?” He asks, perplexed. His heart races and his breath comes out short.

 

Chanyeol licks his lips nervously, and gently wipes the omega’s tears away. “I’m saying I have feelings for you.”

 

Jongin stares back at him wide-eyed and speechless, the only sound that can be heard is the thundering of his own heart in his ribcage. 

 

“You’re the one I want,” the alpha continues, and his eyebrows lift in the middle, forming an earnest expression. His words are heartfelt and it’s conveyed from the way he says them. “But I don’t want you to feel pressured; you don’t have to give me an answer right now,” he says in a low rough voice before leaning towards Jongin slowly until their lips are an inch apart. “Is this okay?”

 

“I feel nervous,” Jongin finally whispers back as his gaze flicks down to the alpha’s lips. If they do this, if they kiss, they’ll be crossing a line and it will be hard — almost impossible — to go back.

 

“Don’t be,” Chanyeol replies, tracking the younger male’s expression before he closes the distance between them and softly brushes his lips against Jongin’s, testing out the waters before pushing more firmly. It starts slow and sweet, and when they set a rhythm, Jongin’s mouth opens with a small gasp as the kiss deepens, spreading warmth throughout his body. 

 

Growing confident, Chanyeol presses harder, and kisses Jongin with more determination, it makes the omega flail back slightly on his lap, body going tense without his permission. Strong arms wrap around Jongin’s torso to pull him closer, and the kiss quickly becomes hot and heavy. He arches his back, hands sliding up Chanyeol’s shoulders as he leans into the kiss as the alpha slips his tongue between his lips.

 

They both can’t seem to get enough, and Chanyeol’s groan comes out half as a growl as he tightens his arms around Jongin, bunching up his sweater from the back. Every nerve ending comes alive underneath Jongin’s skin as the alpha traces the tips of his fingers along his exposed lower back, making him shiver. 

 

Chanyeol sucks on Jongin’s lower lip before breaking the kiss. He pushes the omega down against the mattress with his nose up against the length of Jongin’s throat. He sucks at skin right above the collarbone through his teeth where he hopes to leave the mark in the future. His cock throbs at the sounds Jongin is making — the sharp whimpers and moans — and that sweet scent enticing him to go further. But he can’t, not like this, so instead he steals a kiss from the younger male before pulling back. 

 

Jongin touches Chanyeol’s face, staring right into his eyes. “You have to promise me, when I give you my answer, no matter what it is, you won’t pull away from me.” 

 

“I promise,” the alpha responds. “I meant it when I said I’d never walk away from you.” Jongin feels his heart stir and lifts his head to peck the alpha on the lips sweetly. And Chanyeol kisses him back. He would do anything to have Jongin as his.

 

“Will you eat something for me?” He asks as he lifts himself off of the younger male.

 

The omega nods his head, and the sight of him on his back with his pink swollen lips makes Chanyeol want to go climb back on top of him. Clearing his throat, he says, “I’ll - uh - bring you dinner,” and gets up from the bed to leave.

 

 

 

Sehun is unable to tear his gaze away from the sight of Jongin on Chanyeol’s lap, the two of them making out heatedly. He jerks himself away from the doorway and strides out of the apartment. He thunders down the stairs with chagrin coursing through him and halts at the first floor landing. He breathes deeply trying to calm himself down but it doesn’t make a difference. He punches the wall in front of him and cries out in pain at the impact. He holds his injured hand and stares at the abrasions on his knuckles. He feels around and it doesn’t seem like he broke anything. He shakes it off. It will quickly heal on its own. 

 

Punching the wall helped take the edge off, but now he’s thrumming with adrenaline. He sets off into a jog as soon as he’s out on the street. He doesn’t even have a particular destination in mind; he just allows the street lights to guide him in the overcast night, his shoes scraping against the asphalt. Fuck, no matter how much he runs, he just can’t get the scene out of his mind. He has finally lost his chance, huh? Not that he had one in the first place. Or that it mattered, not when his parents are adamant on setting him up with the daughter of the CEO of a major corporation. He hasn’t divulged about his parents’ effort to anyone, not even to Jongin or Chanyeol. Junmyeon should have been the heir, not him. He considers his brother lucky, having escaped the clutches of their parents when he presented as a beta. Sehun would rather be ignored by them than have them dictate every aspect of his life.

 

He wants Jongin more than anything but he knows he can’t have him; his parents won’t allow it. His mother might agree, but not his father — no, his father would make their life a living hell because he wants Sehun to continue the pure alpha lineage so only a marriage with an alpha female of equal status is acceptable. Sehun would never put Jongin through that. After all he’s been through, Jongin deserves peace and happiness. He deserves stability. All of which he won’t get by being with a capricious and volatile alpha who has no self-command. Compared to Chanyeol who is so powerful and composed, he must seem immature and reckless.

 

He passes the rows of houses and slows down to a stop in front of the wrought-iron gates of the park. Walking past them, he goes and flops down on one of the benches dejectedly. Maybe it’s good Jongin returned Chanyeol’s feelings. It gives him even more of a reason to stay away. Chanyeol took an interest in Jongin first and has been inconspicuously courting him since then; it would be disrespectful for Sehun to try and stake a claim now. He doesn’t want to fight with Chanyeol. But still, he can’t help but subtly challenge that he can be a better alpha — to Jongin. 

 

He feels like calling Luhan and getting wasted, but he knows he should go back because he needs to be there for Jongin while he’s hurting. With a heavy sigh, he hauls himself up and retraces his route back. Entering the apartment, he finds Chanyeol in the kitchen placing food in the microwave. He doesn’t notice Sehun standing there at the doorway, observing him.

 

“How’s Jongin?” Sehun asks, catching the older male off-guard.

 

“Oh, you surprised me.” Chanyeol veers around to face him, straightening his posture. “He’s feeling better. I made sure he ate something.”

 

“Did you - did you tell him?” Sehun asks after a pause.

 

Chanyeol regards him. “About how I feel? I did,” he answers, maybe too blissed out to question how out of the blue the question is.

 

“What did he say?” Sehun’s voice comes out strained and he’s sure his expression is too.

 

A soft smile appears on Chanyeol’s face and his gaze becomes distant as his mind replays the moment in his head. “I told him he doesn’t have to give me his answer right now.” He meets Sehun’s eyes before adding, “We didn’t really do much talking after that.”

 

Before Sehun can stop himself, he clenches his fingers and winces when his right hand throbs painfully. Chanyeol zeros in on the cuts and makes a noise of disapproval. “What happened? Did you get into a fight?” He asks, more concerned than chastising, as he takes out the first-aid kit from the cupboard and brings it over to the younger male. “Did you wash your hand? Come here.” He encourages Sehun toward the sink and turns on the faucet. Sehun complies and holds his breath as he puts his hand under the cold water. Afterwards, Chanyeol gently grabs his hand and applies an antibiotic ointment over the scrapes. Sehun observes him closely as he wraps an adhesive bandage around his knuckles. 

 

The older alpha gives him a pointed look. “Don’t get into trouble, okay? I don’t need two people to worry about.” Chanyeol keeps talking despite not getting a response back and it makes the corners of Sehun’s mouth twitch upwards as he fights back a fond smile.

 

“I won’t.”

 

The older alpha pats him on the arm. “I cut some fruit. Go eat with Jongin and keep him company.”

 

“What about you?” Sehun asks.

 

Chanyeol places the items back in the container before putting the kit away. “I’ll eat later; I have some work to complete.”

 

Sehun stares at his retreating back. Because of the admission, Chanyeol and Jongin are in a way devoted to one another, and eventually Jongin will say yes. Sehun wants to get his own feelings off his chest, however the unrequitedness of his confession will only make things awkward and he doesn’t want to create a rift between the three of them, so it doesn’t matter if his feelings are sacrificed; It’s more important to keep the three of them together.

 

 

 

Chanyeol’s confession and promise mean everything to Jongin. His heart still hasn’t calmed down and his mind keeps racing with thoughts of the kiss. Chanyeol is interested in him; he never would have thought, not even when Baekhyun had pointed out the “obvious” signs. He tries to recall moments which revealed how Chanyeol felt, and two in particular stand out to him: when Chanyeol told him he could be the one to make him happy and he hadn’t taken him seriously.

 

_“If you were mine, I’d never let go.”_

 

And when he had asked for a kiss:

 

_“If I score twenty points, I’ll need something from you in return.”_

 

_“What?”_

 

_“A kiss.”_

 

Jongin bites his lip, going warm all over as he mulls over the memories carefully. Other than them, Chanyeol has never been straightforward with him much to his knowledge. They have always been comfortable with one another, maybe too much, and lenient with teasing and flirting, all of which Jongin took as lighthearted jest, convinced it was part of being such close friends. And in the end, Baekhyun was right, there were feelings involved. How could he have been so oblivious?

 

His bedroom door opens and he lifts his gaze expecting said alpha, but he’s surprised to see Sehun standing there instead, holding a plate full of cut up fruit. “May I come in?” 

 

Jongin gives him a teasing look. “You’ve never asked permission before.” 

 

The alpha simply shrugs and walks in. Jongin glimpses past him at the dark hallway. “Where’s Chanyeol? He said he was coming back.”

 

An indiscernible look flashes across Sehun’s face briefly. “He’s busy so I’m here instead.” He sits down on the bed in front of Jongin, placing the plate between them. The reserved look masking his face now reveals no emotion, not giving away what he’s thinking as he stares almost studiously. “What?” Jongin asks, feeling self-conscious.

 

A frown touches Sehun’s lips. “You’ve been crying…”

 

“Oh,” Jongin wipes at his flushed cheeks, probably stained with tears, with the back of his hand as if that’ll erase any trace of how he’d cried. He should have washed his face. “I’m fine now.”

 

“Wait,” Sehun says calmly, and disappears out of the room only to return with a wet washcloth. Pushing the plate aside, he takes its place on the mattress and leans in close to softly dab at the omega’s face.

 

Jongin sucks in a breath at the cool press of the wet cloth again his skin. With Sehun’s face close to his, he’s unable to look away from the dark eyes shadowed by plentiful eyelashes as they flicker, shifting in focus over every inch of his face. When the alpha touches his forehead, his eyes flicker to a close. When he opens them again, he notices the bandage and immediately reaches for Sehun’s hand, pulling it down from his face. 

 

“You hurt yourself,” he mutters, staring down at the hand cradled on his lap with concern painted on his features. 

 

“It’s nothing. Just a scrape.” Sehun’s smile is faint. “You worry about others too much.” Slipping his hand out of Jongin’s, he places the cloth beside him and it forms a wet patch on the mattress. He strokes Jongin’s cheek with his injured hand, and the omega leans against the warmth of his palm. The surreptitious look they share, in that moment Jongin can’t help but think his feelings might just be reciprocated. Sehun pulls away, but their gazes remain fixed on one another. “Let’s go out for dinner together soon, just the two of us.”

 

Jongin blinks. “Like a date?” He says it as a joke but it comes out as hopeful and somewhat eager, and he wants to kick himself for it.

 

Sehun chuckles, quirking his eyebrow. “It can be. Would you like that?” He’s most definitely teasing and it makes Jongin blush. Yes, he screams in his head, and then panics when he thinks his best friend might actually be expecting an answer. To his relief, Sehun simply repositions himself to sit cross-legged and lifts the plate back over between them. He picks out a slice of orange and holds it up for the omega to eat. 

 

Jongin is filled with a sudden burst of shyness and allows the alpha to place it in his mouth. He’s used to being fed by Chanyeol who loves to coddle him, but with Sehun it’s usually the other way around. Compared to the reserved look a while ago, there is warmth in Sehun’s gaze, eyes taking the slight shape of charming crescents. He’s emanating comfort which makes Jongin feel relaxed.

 

 

—

 

 

Jongin and Baekhyun chuckle lowly to themselves at the way Jongdae and Kyungsoo are wrapped around one another as they sleep on the other side of the bed. Baekhyun quickly pulls out his phone and leans over them to snap a picture. Turning his head towards Jongin, he grins with an impish look about him. “I’m going to post it on Snapchat,” he says, and almost falls backwards off the bed, startled, when Jongdae rolls over onto his back with a comical snore.

 

Jongin stifles his laughter behind his hand as he and Baekhyun slide off the bed and onto the floor. With an affectionate gleam in his eyes, Baekhyun pokes Jongin’s dimple on his left cheek. “It’s nice to see you laughing.”

 

“I’m doing better, and it’s because of you guys,” Jongin says, and his smile grows when Baekhyun slips his fingers through his. He pauses thoughtfully, licking his lips, and twists to face the older omega. “You were right, Baek. The day I got the news, I was - um -  I was upset and crying, and suddenly Chanyeol opened up about how he feels about me” — Baekhyun’s eyes widen as he listens and his mouth slowly parts — “And then we kissed,” Jongin says with a shy smile, playing with his ear lobe.

 

“What — seriously?” Baekhyun exclaims pleasantly, and then lowers his voice, “Why didn’t you mention this sooner? What did you say to him?”

 

“Well, he told me that I didn’t have to decide anything right then, and we haven’t talked about it since.” It’s as if their conversation never happened.

 

Baekhyun stares at him quizzically. “So have you decided?”

 

He shakes his head. “I don’t know,” it comes out as a whine. “I genuinely have feelings for him, that’s why everything is so hard.”

 

“But your heart is clearly still with Sehun.” He doesn’t deny it, and Baekhyun continues, “It wouldn’t be right to lead Chanyeol on; I think you should tell him about your feelings even if you aren’t rejecting him. He will eventually find out.”

 

“You’re right.” Jongin covers his face with his hands. “I don’t know how I’m going to do it.”

 

 

 

 

Later at night, he dresses up impeccably like Sehun had asked in a costly black sweater and and jeans. After tugging on his camel overcoat, he meets Sehun in the living room. Clad in a tailored grey jacket and trousers with the top-few buttons of his black dress-shirt undone, revealing a smooth expanse of pale skin, the alpha stands next to the archway, keys in hand. 

 

Sehun smiles when he sees him and he looks like he’s about to say something, but it’s Chanyeol, seated on the armrest of the couch, who steals Jongin’s attention. The older alpha pulls on Jongin’s hand until he’s standing between his stretched legs. 

 

Chanyeol surveys Jongin’s form appreciatively and makes his attraction known for the first time since they last shared a kiss. Jongin wouldn’t have expected him to do it with Sehun as witness. “You look incredible,” the older alpha compliments. Smiling back at him daintily, Jongin mumbles a thank you. 

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to join us?” he asks Chanyeol, and the alpha shakes his head. “I already promised my friends and it wouldn’t be right to back out last minute.”

 

“Come on, Jongin. Let’s go,” Sehun says with an irrational impatience, eyebrows crossed.

 

Jongin steps away when Chanyeol stands up, and his breath hitches in his throat, finding the alpha unpredictable as he leans in close. But the alpha simply lays a kiss on the corner of his forehead before nudging him in Sehun’s direction. “Go on, have fun.”

 

Jongin smiles at him one last time before making his way over to Sehun. “What’s wrong? We have plenty of time,” he says to younger alpha. But Sehun doesn’t answer, instead he wraps an arm around the omega’s waist and urges him toward the door.  

 

 

 

Walking up to the tall oak doors, held open by the doorman, Jongin hesitates as he glances up at the large glowing sign of the restaurant. It’s the same one Yixing had brought him to when he had asked him out. Sehun’s hand grazes across his lower back. “Is there something wrong?"

 

Jongin shakes his head in response and steps forward, feeling a sense of déjà vu as Sehun exchanges a few words with the receptionist and they are led to a table in a secluded corner as per Sehun’s request. Walking past the rest of the tables, Jongin keeps sneaking glances expecting to see Yixing seated at one of them. The alpha did say he stopped by here very often.

 

It’s fairly warm enough inside so Sehun pulls of his jacket and drapes it over the back of his chair before settling down; Jongin follows suit. When the waiter leaves after handing them their menus, Sehun follows Jongin’s gaze and searches across the room. “Are you expecting to see someone here?” He asks inquisitively, raising his eyebrow. “You keep glancing over your shoulder.” 

 

“It’s nothing.” Jongin brings his attention to the menu in front of him and idly flips through it. He already knows what he wants. “Have you been here before?” He decides to change the topic.

 

“I haven’t. Chanyeol recommended this place; it’s his teammate’s family’s restaurant.” Yixing also mentioned that it’s his friend’s place, so this is the same person, Jongin wonders. “What about you? You’ve clearly know about this place,” Sehun continues, rolling up the sleeves of his dress-shirt to his elbow. 

 

“I came here with a friend once,” Jongin answers, and swallows thickly, eyeing the thick rings adorning Sehun’s fingers when he picks up the menu and goes through it. The length of the table is short to increase proximity, and lit candles in curved-glass holders are placed in the middle to set the mood. There are a few couples seated at the neighbouring tables. The restaurant will soon become packed as the night moves along.

 

“This place has a romantic atmosphere,” Jongin comments idly as he stretches his arm across the table to take a hold of Sehun’s hand. “It’s nice.” The alpha doesn’t say anything, instead he lowers the menu and watches with mild curiosity as Jongin softly traces his thumb over his knuckles. 

 

“It healed fast,” Jongin observes. The wounds have stitched themselves closed and the area around them turned pink compared to the rest of the pale skin. He lifts his gaze toward Sehun. “You never told me how it happened.”

 

The alpha squeezes Jongin’s fingers gently before pulling back his hand to take hold of the menu. “We should order now,” he says, easily switching the subject.

 

“I had one of their steaks last time I was here; it was really delicious. Do you want to try it?” Jongin asks.

 

“Mhmm.” The alpha nods as he skims over the page. 

 

 

 

“I think I’m going to skip dessert.”

 

“You don’t have to eat the whole thing; we can just share,” Sehun suggests.

 

“It’s fine. We can decide after you finish,” Jongin responds. He’s taking a sip of his drink when his ears pick up a familiar voice followed by a kiddish laugh, making his heart jump in his chest. He turns his head and spots Yixing with two other alphas heading toward him and Sehun. Yixing is dressed in all black with a trench coat draped over his shoulders, and his silver helix piercings glint from the distance. Jongin holds his breath as the alpha’s gaze stumbles on him. When Yixing beams, a smile automatically takes over his own face.

 

Yixing says something to his friends and they head over to their table nearby without him. “Umm,” Jongin glances at Sehun who stares back at him questioningly. “I’ll be back in a moment,” he says and slips out of his chair to get to Yixing.  

 

“Hi,” he greets, coming up to the alpha. “It’s been awhile.” 

 

Yixing stares at him with dilated pupils like he’s looking at a whole new person. “Hi — wow,” he exclaims with a grin.

 

“I finally presented,” Jongin states the obvious, smiling back hard as he slightly sways on his feet. 

 

The alpha’s gaze cuts across the room toward Sehun and his grin slowly fades. “You’re here with Sehun…”

 

Jongin presses his lips together and slowly nods. He came to the place Yixing asked him out with another alpha; that makes him feel terrible. 

 

“He’s the one, isn’t he? I had a feeling.” Yixing regains his dimpled smile, though it is a bit woeful. “He’s lucky to have you.”

 

“I haven’t told him yet…about how I feel,” Jongin admits.

 

“When you do, I hope you’re happy with him.” Yixing sounds so sincere and it plays with Jongin’s heart. “Can I kiss you one last time?” The alpha surprises him by asking, fingers grazing his waist. Thinking of it as a parting act, he gives his consent with a nod. It hurts him that this might be the last time they see each other.

 

The alpha’s hand caresses along his neck up to the sharp outline of his jaw. Jongin glimpses at Sehun from the corner of his eye and finds his best friend watching them intensely with a cold look on his face, a drink in his hand. If only he could tell what’s going through the younger alpha’s mind. Probably impatience, but Jongin doesn’t let that intimidate him and closes his eyes as Yixing’s soft lips meet his, allowing the kiss to carry him away. He feels the alpha’s fingers dig into his hip, tugging him closer. The kiss is sweet and full of a meaningful goodbye, however it doesn’t last long: the sharp crunch of glass shattering jolts them out of it. Jongin’s head snaps in the direction of the source and he gasps, stupefied, when he sees a waiter rush toward Sehun whose hand is bleeding, shards of broken glass cluttering the table and the floor along with the spilled drink.

 

“Now you know he feels the same way,” Yixing comments, gaze transfixed at the scene unfolding in front of him.

 

“I should go see if he’s alright.” Jongin casts the alpha an apologetic look and gets a small smile in return.

 

“I understand…We’ll see each other again.” It almost like a promise.  

 

Feeling grateful, Jongin gives Yixing a smile before returning to his best friend.

 

Sehun stands up, sequentially pushing his chair backwards. He’s polite yet terse as he refuses assistance from the waitress. His eyes are a blazing deep red, not unlike the blood dripping down from his fingers. His expression reveals he’s irked as if accidentally hurting himself is a mere inconvenience.

 

Jongin grabs a napkin from the table and presses it against Sehun’s open palm before latching onto his arm, urging him in the direction of the washroom. “Come on, you need to get your cuts washed…Why are you so adamant on hurting yourself?” he chastises the alpha.

 

 

 

With a sideway look, Sehun observes Jongin, who’s beside him with his back pressed against the countertop, as he washes his hands. “Your friend — you were hoping to see him again here…He’s the one you slept with.” He put things together faster than Jongin would’ve liked.

 

“It’s not what you think,” the omega responds, crossing his arms defensively.

 

Sehun shakes his hands dry, raining water droplets into the basin, before stepping back to face the other male directly. “It’s none of my business…Just don’t get yourself involved into something complicated,” he says and grabs a paper towel to dry his hands before tossing it in the bin. 

 

With Chanyeol courting him and his own feelings for Sehun, even without Yixing, things are already complicated enough, but Jongin doesn’t say. “Enough about me. Are you going to tell me what’s going on with you?” He asks instead, inclining his head to the side. “You’re getting aggressive again.”

 

“It’s nothing,” Sehun dismisses. Jongin stops him from walking away by gently touching his bicep. 

 

“Please don’t, you promised you’d be honest with me.”

 

Sehun’s throat moves as he gulps, lips twitching nervously as he considers. He pauses like he’s calculating the weight of his answer and its consequence. His usual confident charisma has dissolved, and this unsettles Jongin. “You can tell me,” the omega says. “Don’t hold back for my sake.”

 

That seems to persuade Sehun. He takes a deep breath and his steely gaze reappears as if he has detached himself from his emotions. “It’s you…” he admits. “You make my control slip.”

 

“Oh.” Hurt ripples across Jongin’s face before he can stop himself. From Sehun’s hesitance, he expected something like this and he needs to brave it. “Does my presence…agitate you?"

 

The alpha shakes his head. “The opposite actually.”

 

“Then what?” Jongin’s tone is soft and encouraging.

 

“I was jealous — both times I hurt myself, I was jealous.” Jongin stares at the alpha with lips parted in surprise, finding himself unable to respond. His stomach turns in unexpected anticipation. No matter how composed and impassive Sehun tries to appear, his eyes give him away. A shade of maroon takes over as the red slowly bleeds over the brown, revealing he’s thrumming with emotion and anxiety.

 

“I was jealous the night you left the club with that _friend_ of yours.” Jongin can hardly breathe; his lungs completely forget how to function. As if at the thought of Yixing, the younger alpha’s eyes flare red. “And seeing you kiss him —” Jongin doesn’t wait for Sehun to finish before he tips forwards on his toes and kisses his best friend. The alpha falters in surprise when Jongin’s plump lips brush firmly against his. Recovering his wits, Sehun takes control and seizes the omega’s face, weaving his fingers through the short dark hair at the nape of his neck, thumb at his warm cheek. He tilts his head to deepen the kiss, groaning when Jongin’s warm mouth opens effortlessly against his.

 

Jongin weakly clutches at Sehun’s waist and mewls when the alpha’s hips just against his desperately, grazing his crotch. Their kisses seem to grow more fervent, neither of them wanting to stop, but Sehun, reminded of where they are, reluctantly releases the omega’s swollen lips, watching them tremble as a shaky breath escapes past them. “Sehun…” Jongin whines, peeling his eyelids back, revealing the swirling brown of his irises. Under the warm lighting, his skin seems to glow, and the alpha slowly rubs the pad of his thumb back and forth over his ruddy cheeks.

 

“We should go,” Sehun says, and the low rumble of his voice resonates through Jongin. However, neither of them can get themselves to move.

 

The alpha reaches for Jongin’s hand at his waist and pulls it up to his lips, planting a kiss on the soft skin between his thumb and index finger. He breathes in the omega’s scent perfuming the air and feels a possessive urge build. He leans in to kiss Jongin again, a rumble rising up in his chest contently at the drag of the other male’s hand from his shoulder down to his chest. After pulling back, he interlaces their fingers together.  

 

 

 

Back in the apartment, Sehun tugs Jongin to the omega’s bedroom, pushes him down on the bed and crawls on top of him. Jongin giggles, wrapping his arms around Sehun’s shoulders as the alpha trails hot kisses along his neck. “You’re going to get your suit wrinkled. At least change into something else.”

 

“Can’t wait,” Sehun says full of impatience and hastily claims the omega’s mouth. Both of them are supporting matching tents in their pants. When Jongin tries to grind up against Sehun, the alpha pins him down with a firm hand on his hip. He lets out a pitiful whine against Sehun’s mouth, nipping gently at his top lip in retaliation. “Please…” he pleads.

 

The alpha sits his thumb at the hollow of Jongin’s throat and applies soft pressure in warning before drawing his hand down to the omega’s chest. Jongin gasps as Sehun’s nails purposely scrape over his nipple through his sweater. He feels sensitive all over, unable to keep up with the alpha’s continuous assault on his senses. Sehun touches him like he’s doing it for the first time — with want but mindful care, not wanting to cross any lines. They’ve been intimate before but never like this. His breath hitches as Sehun plays with the waistband of his pants before pulling out his sweater from where it’s tucked in. The alpha’s fingers are soft and cool against the heated skin of his torso, smoothly tracing the ridges of his abs. 

 

He tries to focus on Sehun’s lips moving against his instead of the fingers playing with the button of his pants. He breaks the kiss and begs once more, “Please…” He lays pleading kisses along the alpha’s well-defined jaw. He wants Sehun to shove his hand down his underwear and stroke him, to prod at his slowly soaking hole, to do something to make the ache go away. His heart picks up in anticipation when Sehun hooks two fingers around his waistband and tugs. But frustration washes away his relief when a teasing smirk takes over the alpha’s face, making it clear that he has no intention of taking it further.

 

Jongin narrows his eyes at him, “You’re just teasing me…” He looks ethereal with moonlight painting his milk-white skin, and Jongin wants to capture the moment the alpha smiles mischievously in response before leaning down to kiss him slowly. 

 

 

—

 

 

The sound of his phone buzzing pulls Sehun out of his sleep. A smile tugs on his lips at the sight of Jongin asleep next to him. He tucks the messy strand of the omega’s brown hair behind his ear, tracing his thumb over lightly over the lobe. Even Jongin’s ears are cute, he thinks. 

 

His phone buzzes again. He shifts onto his back and picks it up from the night stand. There are a few missed calls from his mother which makes him frown. He opens a text message from her and sees that his presence is required for lunch. Apparently, he has avoided his parents long enough and has been summoned. Exasperation bubbles in his chest. Of all the days she decided on this one. With a sigh, he slips out of his bed and glimpses back at Jongin. He readjusts the duvet over him before he leaves.

 

He takes his time washing the dishes and wiping the kitchen counters clean before he goes to take a shower and dresses himself in an outfit his mother would approve. He tucks in his white button-up in his trousers and puts on a belt before he walks out. Chanyeol appears out of his bedroom just as he’s about to reach the archway to the foyer. 

 

“You’re already going somewhere?” the older alpha asks, brow raised.  

 

Seeing Chanyeol fills him with guilt, and he’s reminded of last night. He has broken the unspoken rule of etiquette by pursuing Jongin while he’s still being courted by the other alpha. It feels like a betrayal to his best friend. “My attendance is required for lunch at my parents’,” he answers with a roll of his eyes, trying to put on a show that nothing is out of the norm. 

 

Chanyeol’s dimple appears as he presses his lips together and nods thoughtfully. “When will you be back?”

 

Sehun wonders if this amiability will remain when Chanyeol finds out. He doesn’t want the other alpha to think he’s challenging him. It just happened. And call him selfish, but he doesn’t regret anything. He knows he isn’t right for Jongin, that his best friend deserves better, but the selfish, possessive part of him doesn’t care — as long as Jongin is his.

 

“I’ll probably be back in an hour or two.”

 

 

 

He drives over to his parents’ house and parks the jeep behind his father’s silver Bentley in the huge driveway. He follows the winding stone path, curving around the marble fountain which fills the quiet air with the soft sound of running water, up to the imposing front doors. He doesn’t bother knocking and invites himself inside. A thud resonates across the entrance hall as he shuts the door behind him. He makes his way to the adjacent room and glances inside. And there in the living room, he finds his mother on the antique couch, sorting through a pile of papers with reading glasses resting on the bridge of her nose. Various bite-sized food plated on fine china are displayed on the coffee table in front of her.  

 

She lifts her head with a smile when he walks in. “I’m so happy you came. How have you been, sweetheart?” She asks when he greets her with a kiss on her cheek.

 

He settles down on the love-seat across from her and answers, “Fine…What were you doing?” He asks, gesturing toward the papers she’s holding. 

 

“Nothing, I was just going through the mail and sorting out the bills.”

 

“Where’s dad? I saw his car parked in the driveway.”

 

“Oh, he was just here. He’s up in his office, probably on the phone…He’s really been on the edge lately; they haven’t been getting the shipment right. It might be a while before he comes down, but I can go get him if you’d like.”

 

Sehun shakes his head. “It’s alright. I’m happy to spend time with you.”

 

This pleases his mother. “This reminds me, your father is hosting a dinner next week, and all his business partners and important clients will be intending. He wants to introduce you to all of them so it’s crucial that you come. The girl I was telling you about, she’ll also be there with her father so please leave a good impression.”

 

He holds himself back from rolling his eyes. His mother surely wouldn’t appreciate the attitude. “Mom, I’ve told you before, I’m not interested in being in a relationship.” 

 

“Sehun,” she admonishes disapprovingly, “What will it take for you to become more serious? This is important.”

 

He thinks about Jongin…“There is someone else I want. Someone who I could be serious about.”

 

“Who is it? Do I know her?” His mother asks, curiosity piqued.

 

“Jongin…”

 

Mrs. Oh looks baffled. “Your childhood friend Jongin? Please, sweetie, don’t be ridiculous. He’s a lovely boy and I understand why you’ve fallen for his charm, but he’s a late-presenting omega with no social status. You can play with him all you want until your marriage, I can allow that, but you can’t mate with him.”

 

Sehun bristles at his mother’s words. “Enough, don’t talk about him like that. He’s not some toy to use and discard.”

 

“Don’t be mad, sweetheart. I just want the best for you.”

 

He looks away in anger. “I shouldn’t have expected anything better.’

 

“Please, don’t be like this. Here, have something to eat,” his mother tries to reconcile with him. “Lunch will be prepared in a few.”

 

“No need, I’ve lost my appetite,” he responds curtly.

 

“I made an effort — You’re here after weeks and the first thing you do is fight with me. What kind of mother am I when my own son doesn’t respect me?”

 

Emotional blackmail, he thinks and bites his tongue to hold himself back from saying anything he’ll regret. “Here. Happy?” He grudgingly picks up a sandwich and takes a bite. 

 

 

—

 

 

Jongin wakes up feeling warm and content, encompassed in Sehun’s scent which gives him a sense of security and almost lulls him back to sleep. He blinks away the sleep and stretches his arms over his head. Sehun’s not there next to him; by now, he has gotten used to waking up only to find his best friend gone. A pleasant smile appears on his lips as he thinks about everything that took place. Last night, while Sehun dozed beside him, he wasn’t able to get himself to sleep until way later as his mind went over the alpha’s words again and again until they were carved into his memory just to constantly remind himself all that actually happened.

 

He hasn’t even changed out of his attire from last night. He decides to take a shower and get into more comfortable clothing. When he walks out of his room, he hears the television and finds Chanyeol on the couch watching the news. His heart thuds as he hopes to come across Sehun but he feels a tinge of disappointment when he sees the alpha’s bedroom door open and finds the bathroom empty. He strolls into the living room. “Hey,”

 

Chanyeol tears his gaze away from the screen and his face lights up when he sees the omega. “You’re finally up.”

 

Jongin’s eyes roam across the room shortly and asks, “Where’s Sehun?” 

 

“At his parent’s home. He is invited for lunch.”

 

“Oh,” the omega responds lamely, and lingers.

 

“Quickly take a shower,” Chanyeol says. “I’ll make you something to eat."

 

 

 

Jongin takes a spot on the kitchen stool and pushes back his wet hair. Chanyeol glimpses over his shoulder before turning off the stove. “Good, you’re right on time,” he says and brings over the sizzling frying pan and scrapes the omelet onto the omega’s plate. “Do you want anything else?”

 

“No, thank you.” Jongin gives him with a polite smile. “This is more than enough.”  

 

His eyes follow as Chanyeol takes the pan over to the sink and turns on the faucet. “Since you cooked, I’ll do the dishes,” he offers. But the alpha shakes his head and grabs the scrub. “It’s fine. I just need to wash this. Sehun already did the rest of them before he left.”

 

Jongin picks up his fork and takes a bite of the omelet. He silently watches his best friend work. There’s something he’s been wanting to ask and just the thought of it makes his heart drum loudly in his chest. “The person,” he finally speaks up, “you talked about being…in..love with…” He falters on seeing the strong muscles on Chanyeol’s back tense up as he goes still, but takes the alpha’s silence as a go ahead and sums up the courage to continue. “Is it…me?” He waits, letting the question settle; neither of them move an inch and the silence between them is deafeningly loud.

 

It feels like eternity when Chanyeol turns off the water and places the pan on the rack to dry. He nods, veering around to face the omega. “Oh.” Jongin’s eyes widen.

 

“I wasn’t ready then,” the alpha adds, coming over. “…and I don’t think you were either.” He drags out a stool and sits down, relenting to the conversation. Jongin can tell talking about this particular topic isn’t easy for Chanyeol but he is still accepting towards it. That’s something he admires and envies about the alpha: he isn’t afraid to open up. Sehun, just like himself, is reticent and doesn’t reveal his feelings readily. 

 

“How long have you known…about how you felt?” He asks in an attempt to be empathetic and understand his best friend’s situation better.

 

“Aah” — With his head tilted fondly, he observes as Chanyeol drops his gaze, staring down at his lap instead with the tips of his ears turning pink — “truthfully, I can’t remember…it’s been too long. It’s like my feelings have always been there.”

 

Jongin can relate; it’s how he feels about Sehun. There’s a probing ache in his heart. He doesn’t know where exactly he and Sehun stand in terms of their relationship, but he’s sure he wants to take things further. He simply can’t keep leading Chanyeol on; it would be selfish of him not to end things right now.

 

“I think I’m ready to give you my answer now,” he states softly.

 

Chanyeol sits up straighter in response, eyebrows pinching together. “Okay.”

 

With the alpha’s eyes boring into him, Jongin almost backs out, too afraid of the consequences. He doesn’t want to be in a position to break his best friend’s heart. He wets his lips nervously before he starts, “I want to be yours but —” before he can say more,  Chanyeol grabs his face and kisses him hard as if he doesn’t want Jongin to add any more words that would negate what he just admitted. A small noise escapes the back of the omega’s throat as he spreads his thighs, allowing the alpha space between them. He grants Chanyeol this kiss — or at least that’s what he tells himself. He knows, just near the surface, there’s a part of him that wants this just as much. He wishes he could be selfish and have both Chanyeol and Sehun, but he can’t.

 

He places a hand on his best friend’s chest and puts some space between them. He can see a little bit of acceptance of what he’s about to say in Chanyeol’s eyes. His own gaze wavers, but he decides to say it straight away like ripping off a bandaid. “If only I wasn’t in love with someone else.”

 

The alpha’s face breaks into a pained expression and he shakes his head in disbelief. “It’s that alpha Yixing, isn’t it?” Bitterness seeps through his tone. Jongin can’t predict how Chanyeol will react if he knows it’s Sehun so he doesn’t try to correct him. Let this sink in first and then he’ll eventually reveal everything. He panics when the alpha clenches his fist and turns away.

 

“You promised,” he says, and gets up to hug Chanyeol from behind. He presses his cheek against the soft hair at the back of the alpha’s head. “I love you.”

 

Chanyeol’s shoulders quiver as he lets out a bitter laugh. “But not the way I want.”

 

Tears well up in Jongin’s eyes as he leans back. “I’m sorry, you have every reason to be angry at me,” his voice cracks at the end.

 

Chanyeol twists his neck to look at the omega and his angry features soften. There’s a sadness in his gaze. “Now this is unfair. You know it hurts me to see you cry.” 

 

Jongin’s nose twitches as he holds back a sniffle. He looks away and wipes at his eye before any tear rolls down. The alpha gets up on his feet and wraps his arms around him. “Shh, I’m not going to go back on any of my promises made to you. I’m happy as long as you’re happy.” He presses his lips against the top of Jongin’s head before pulling back to look into his eyes. “Even if it will take me time to accept, I respect your decision. But I want you to know, you have my heart until your final day unmated. I’ll wait no matter how long it takes.” 

 

Jongin’s eyebrows scrunch up in the middle. “Chanyeol…” His heart thuds in his chest. He would be lying to himself if he denied how much deeper he’s falling for the alpha and that scares him. Chanyeol is slowly proving himself to be exactly what he wants. “You’re making this very difficult for me.”

 

“Maybe that’s exactly what I want. I’m not going to give up.” Jongin doesn’t miss the way Chanyeol’s attention flickers down to his lips. He can’t stop thinking about the kiss they just shared either, feeling an ill-advised desire to do it again. 

 

“I’m back,” he hears, followed by the clink of keys, and holds back a gasp when he sees Sehun standing there at the entrance to the kitchen. He didn’t even hear the front door open. The younger alpha takes in their close proximity, and the sudden tension crackling in the air doesn’t go amiss by him. His steely gaze drifts onto Jongin pointedly. The omega’s lips part, wanting to say something to clear the air, but nothing comes out. He makes a move toward Sehun, but Chanyeol grabs him by the arm. “You can save the chitchat for later, first finish your omelet. You can’t go around on an empty stomach.”

 

A protest starts in his throat but a stern look from the alpha makes him sit back down on the stool with a pout. 

 

“I’m going to change,” he hears Sehun say, and glances over his shoulder as the alpha turns on his heels and leaves. Sehun obviously knows how Chanyeol feels about him and the kiss they shared when he confessed. He hopes the younger alpha didn't misunderstand.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot happened in this chapter, haha. I hope the long wait was worth it. This fic is almost close to an end :( Thank you all for your continuous support and encouraging comments; it really helps ease the creative process!


	5. Chapter 5

Jongin sits down beside Sehun on the concrete bench at the park near their apartment, and rubs his hands over his upper arms in an attempt to keep himself warm in the cold, damp weather. It drizzled a while ago, and the grass underneath the soles of his sneakers is dewy.

 

Chanyeol shrugs off his Adidas jacket, revealing a long-sleeved grey shirt underneath, and hands it over to the omega. “I told you to cover yourself properly before we left,” the alpha chides.

 

“And I did. You’re the one wearing shorts,” Jongin ribs, eyebrow raised pointedly at the other male’s exposed bowed-legs as he accepts the jacket, placing it on his lap.

 

Chanyeol glimpses down. “What? I’m used to it…Besides, I’m wearing thermal underclothes.”

 

“Oh, really?” Jongin perks up, clutching the edge of his seat as he leans forward, briefly pulling his lower lip between his teeth as he gives the length of the alpha’s body a quick scan. He enjoys the way Chanyeol turns red and looks away as he mumbles, “Shut up.” Jongin can tell his friend is pleased albeit embarrassed, and grins. His fear of Chanyeol distancing himself from him has long been put out; to his relief, turning down the alpha hasn’t affected their bond and closeness.

 

Sehun stokes the nape of Jongin’s neck as he hooks his arm around the omega, gently drawing him closer. “You’re really warm,” he comments, lifting his hand dangled over Jongin’s shoulder to caress his cheek with the outside of his fingers.

 

Jongin nestles against his side, seeking the heat radiating from his body. “I know. I felt incredibly hot back at home. Now I’m cold and it’s all Chanyeol’s fault,” the omega declares with a mock-glare directed at said alpha.

 

Chanyeol rolls his eyes. “Come on, after our break ends, you know it’ll be hard for us to hang out like this; our schedules always clash.”

 

“You just want us to entertain you until your friends show up.”

 

“That’s not true.” The alpha picks up the basketball from the bench and twists it around between his fingertips. “It’ll be fun. We can go two-on-one if you want.”

 

“You’re underestimating us if you think we can’t take you on one-on-one.” Jongin turns to Sehun and pats him on the back. “You go first. I want to strategize.” His statement leaves both the alphas amused.

 

Sehun gets up and stretches his arms above his head. He undoes the scarf around his neck and wraps it around Jongin instead before following Chanyeol to the court in front of them. “We’re playing half-court,” Chanyeol says. “Whoever scores ten-points first is the winner. To make it fair, you can be on offense.” He tosses the ball to the younger alpha.

 

Grabbing it, Sehun dribbles the ball twice before taking position. Chanyeol adopts a defensive stance, “On three…One…Two…Three!”

 

Sehun shifts the ball to his left-hand and deceives the older alpha into thinking he’s going to shove past his right. Chanyeol takes a step back, ready to intercept, unknowingly allowing Sehun the space to make his move. The younger male takes the ball in both hands and tosses a three-pointer through the hoop.

 

“Whoa!” Jongin claps, and Sehun feels his chest swell with pride.

 

“Playing to your advantages – clever,” Chanyeol nods, impressed. “I’ll be more careful.” Unfazed, he walks over and grabs the ball, handing it back over to Sehun.

 

This time, Sehun tries to manoeuvre the ball past Chanyeol, but the older alpha immediately steals it away with one hand just as it ricochets off the ground. Chanyeol turns on his heels to face the hoop and throws his own three-pointer. “Now we’re equal,” he says as the ball swishes through the net, bouncing on the ground with loud thuds.

 

Sehun takes the ball to hand it over to other alpha, but Chanyeol stops him. “You can be on the offense again.”

 

His pride won’t let him so he says no. “I’ll be on defence.”

 

Chanyeol raises an eyebrow. “Are you sure?”

 

“I’m sure.”

 

But Sehun realises how hard it is. Just as he thinks he can tap the ball away from Chanyeol, the older alpha suddenly shifts hand and bounces the ball between his legs, shoving past him causing him to lose his footing and fall flat on his ass. Jongin’s laugh is high-pitched and boisterous. “He really had you there,” the omega says, enjoying this maybe a little too much.

 

Chanyeol walks back with the ball tucked under his arm and towers over Sehun. “Still want to defend?” He asks haughtily. And Sehun stares at the offered hand for a second before reluctantly accepting. “Yes,” he grits out.

 

It frustrates him when Chanyeol is able to hold him back and score another two-pointer. Just as they’re about to go again, they hear a voice shout, “Chanyeol!” And see two tall figures approach.

 

Chanyeol breaks out into a smile at the sight of his friends and goes over to greet them. “Aye!”

 

“Hey, man…Chaeyoung is going to arrive later with our ride,” the one with dark roots and swept back grey hair tied into a small ponytail say as the two alphas part from the embrace. Jongin immediately recognises him as the captain of Chanyeol’s basketball team – the cold looking one. But he’s sure he hasn’t seen the other one before.

 

“It’s okay, we can wait here,” Chanyeol says. “You’ve already met Sehun.” He jerks his head in the direction of the bench where Jongin is seated, and continues, “this is Jongin.”

 

The team captain’s eyes light up as some sort of recognition clicks in his mind. “Ah, Jongin,” he says, and faces the omega. “I’m Kris Wu. I’m also a friend of Yixing Zhang.”

 

Jongin connects the dots and realises that he is the mutual friend whose family owns the restaurant. Kris motions toward the other alpha, “this is Sungyu Kim.” Jongin gives them both a polite nod, “Nice to meet you.”

 

“Will you be seeing Yixing off on Friday?” Kris asks conversationally.

 

“Friday?” Jongin is taken aback. “Isn’t his flight in January?”

 

 “It’s on Friday. You didn’t know? He said he postponed for someone but now he doesn’t need to anymore so there’s no point in staying.”

 

“Oh…” Jongin feels his heart pang. He can’t help but wonder whether Yixing had delayed because of him. “Yixing’s been so busy, I haven’t been able to get in touch with him recently. When exactly is his flight? Maybe I can come say goodbye.”

 

Kris pulls out his phone. “Give me your number; I’ll send you the details.”

 

“Yeah, sure.”

 

“I’m sure he’ll be happy to see you,” the alpha says after saving the contact number.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“No problem.”

 

Jongin’s gaze drifts towards Chanyeol and finds himself under his best friend’s scrutiny. “Come on,” Chanyeol speaks, “you still have to go up against me.” His voice is deep, and there’s a command underlying his tone. Jongin realises there’s no room for saying no. He swallows, following the older male to the court.

 

When they stand facing one another, Chanyeol comes up close until only the ball separates them. Jongin eyes remains transfixed on the alpha’s face as he takes it from him, trying to read him. “You didn’t tell me Yixing’s leaving,” Chanyeol says, and there’s a hint of hurt on his features. Jongin sucks in a small breath. Chanyeol is probably wondering why he rejected him for a guy he doesn’t even have a chance with. But before he can give an answer, Chanyeol backs away with a smile like nothing’s wrong. “So, did you think of a strategy?” He asks, changing the subject.

 

Jongin recovers, hiding his own apprehension behind a smile. “Yeah, you’ll have to go easy on me.”

 

A short laugh escapes the alpha.

 

 

 

Chanyeol absolutely does not go easy on him, and Jongin is bent down huffing with his hands on his knees. “Not fair,” he whines.

 

“I didn’t say I’d hold back,” Chanyeol says with mirth as he lightly dribbles the ball.

 

The omega releases a puff of air. “Fine, be that way.” Standing up straight, he holds up his hands to receive the ball. “Alright, I’m ready.”

 

As soon as Chanyeol tosses it to him, he immediately goes for the attack which he knows the alpha will easily intercept. So, he pauses, balancing the ball in one hand as he reaches down for his ankle. Chanyeol immediately stops and stares down at him in concern. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing!” Jongin responds as he quickly gets back up. He takes advantage of Chanyeol’s confusion, and dashes for the net, scoring two-points before the alpha can reach him.

 

“Ha, ha,” he turns around gleefully to face Chanyeol who stands with his hands on his hips, shaking his head in disbelief.

 

“You tricked me,” the older male admonishes. “That’s cheating.”

 

“Well, you didn’t lay down any rules.”

 

“No rules? Okay…so I’m allowed to do this then –” Jongin is surprised when Chanyeol manages to wrap his arms around him from behind, lifting him off the ground.

 

“Put me down,” he squeaks. “Referee, I call foul! This play is too hands-on!”

 

“There is no referee.” They both are laughing.

 

Chanyeol lets him down but doesn’t release him from his firm grip. The omega falls into giggles, trying to struggle out of the hold around his waist as the alpha runs nimble fingers up and down his sides. “Stop!” He wheezes out between laughs, but the tickles are relentless. Jongin feels hot all over his body edged on by the alpha’s close proximity and a weird feeling consumes him. He tries to bend away out of reach but Chanyeol follows, and he becomes super aware of the hips stuttering against his as the alpha tries to maintain his grip on him. Chanyeol abruptly pauses and presses his nose along the curve of Jongin’s neck, inhaling sharply. Jongin stops struggling, going lax in the other male’s arms. Suddenly he feels his stomach twist uncomfortably. Steadily the air fills with Jongin’s redolent scent. And at that moment, both of them realise Jongin’s showing symptoms of heat. Chanyeol hugs him from behind, and whispers, “It’s okay.” The alpha slowly lets him go and takes a step back. “I’ll ask Sehun to take you home.”

 

Intermittently, Sehun keeps glimpsing in their direction as he converses with Chanyeol’s friends. Once Chanyeol catches Sehun’s eye, he beckons him over. The younger alpha excuses himself from the conversation and walks over. Once he reaches them, Chanyeol pulls him close by the joint of his arm and whispers something in his ear. Sehun’s eyes meet Jongin’s sharply as he listens.

 

“…I can’t guarantee when I’ll return,” Chanyeol says as he pulls back. He sends Sehun a pointed look brimming with a warning before turning to Jongin. “Call me if you need anything and I’ll be right there, alright?”

 

Feeling embarrassed, Jongin simply nods in response. Sehun holds out his hand, and Jongin takes it. Heading away from the court, he looks back over his shoulder and watches Chanyeol go sit down with his friends. They seem to be teasing him about something, and Chanyeol responds while nervously rubbing the nape of his neck.

 

Sehun gives Jongin’s hand a light squeeze, gaining the omega’s attention. Jongin looks at him expectantly but gets no response. The alpha just keeps his gaze fixed straight ahead as he walks. He lets go of Jongin and shoves his hands inside the pockets of his varsity jacket. Jongin watches as the light breeze ruffles his short black hair. The ten-minute walk back to their apartment is pregnant with silence. Sehun seems to be deep in thought so Jongin doesn’t bother starting a conversation. Instead he feels bubbles of nervousness gather in his stomach at the thought of asking his best friend to help him out with his heat.

 

He feels cold, though he’s incredibly warm to touch. It’s like a fever is steadily taking over him. Sehun doesn’t notice him trembling so he decides to be the one to make the first move. He latches onto Sehun’s arm, and the alpha stares at him startled for a second. But then he curls his arm around Jongin, and the omega snuggles against his side. 

 

When they get back to the apartment, Jongin feels incredibly drowsy. Sehun shuts the door and helps him take off his jacket. “Come on, get some sleep, you’ll feel better then.”

 

“Stay with me,” Jongin says, and it comes out more of a question than a statement.

 

“I shouldn’t…”

 

“Please.” The omega’s eyes are pleading.

 

“Okay.” But Sehun looks nervous and indecisive whether it’s a good idea or not. Jongin leads him to the bedroom before he can change his mind. 

 

 

 

He moans in pleasure and grinds his hips. He jerks awake when he feels a hand grip his waist tightly. His chest heaves as he realises he is on top of Sehun, rubbing his erection against his best friend’s thigh. He turns red in mortification, gasping at his own scandalous behaviour.

 

“You should have woken me up,” he says in distress.

 

Throwing a strong arm around his waist, the alpha stops him from pulling away. “It’s okay,” Sehun says; there’s a sleep-laced roughness to his voice, and his eyes are a vivid red. The way his eyebrows are pinched in the middle, he seems angry and conflicted. Jongin doesn’t like how troubled he looks.

 

“But are _you_ okay?” He asks.

 

Sehun faces away from him. “I am – I just – I should go…before…” He trails off. But he doesn’t make a move to leave. In fact, Jongin would say he seems reluctant to; maybe he wants this – _them_ – as much as Jongin does.

 

“Don’t…It’s your room…”

 

“You know I can’t stay.”

 

Jongin shifts upright, straddling the alpha’s hips. He presses his lips together and swallows his nervousness. They haven’t really discussed their relationship status – Sehun seems opposed to it – so he doesn’t understand where exactly do they stand. Still, he takes a chance and slants forward to kiss Sehun, taking the younger male completely by surprise. “Help me,” he mumbles against Sehun’s soft lips.

 

“Fuck,” Sehun curses before hungrily recapturing the omega’s lips in a deep, heated kiss. “What about Chanyeol?” He asks, breaking apart from Jongin.

 

The omega trembles as Sehun drags his fingernails across the back of his thighs.  “What about him,” Jongin easily dismisses, staring into the alpha’s eyes. Sehun suddenly pushes himself up by his elbows, forcing Jongin backwards as he roughly kisses him. Jongin moans, trying to keep up with Sehun’s pace. It’s obvious who has more experience. Every move comes readily to Sehun, and his scent becomes stronger – full of attraction. It makes Jongin receptive.

 

Intoxicated by the scent, Jongin feels himself get hot, burning with desire. And slick starts to trickle from his hole. It always embarrasses him how easily it gives away his attraction, and he has yet to come to terms with how exposed it makes him feel.

 

Sehun groans, sliding his hands down to cup Jongin’s ass before tugging the hem of the omega’s shirt up to trail kisses along his naked chest. Jongin gasps, curling his hand around the back of Sehun’s head as the alpha takes his nipple into his mouth, sucking on it before pulling the sensitive bud between his teeth, making him squirm. Sehun’s hands travel everywhere, exploring the warm skin of the omega’s body. His every touch brings Jongin relief.

 

Suddenly, Jongin finds himself pushed backwards on the bed, and an inaudible gasp leaves his lips. Sehun situates himself between Jongin’s legs and tugs off his own shirt, revealing a broad expanse of smooth, pale skin. He grips the waistband of his sweats, ready to take them off, but then he pauses, nervously wetting his lips. “Are you sure?” He asks.

 

Jongin stares at him, surprised he’s even asking. “Yes, I’m sure.”

 

“Aren’t you afraid?” (Of me, he doesn’t say.) “What If I lose control?”

 

“You won’t hurt me,” Jongin responds, touching the alpha’s hand resting on top of his bent knee. “I trust you.”

 

“Okay.” Sehun leans over to give the omega a chaste kiss.                                                                                                                                               

 

 

 

Jongin feels so vulnerable and exposed lying completely naked on his back, especially since Sehun is still dressed in briefs, holding his legs apart. Feeling insecure, Jongin curls his fingers in an attempt to hold back the urge to escape the scrutiny by covering himself up.

 

It doesn’t take more than a minute for him to succumb to his embarrassment, and he hides his face behind his hands. “This is so embarrassing!” He exclaims, trying to tug his knees back together.

 

But Sehun stops him from doing so. “It’s okay if you’re embarrassed but you have to know you don’t need to be – you’re gorgeous,” the alpha states, running his hands along the inside of Jongin’s soft thighs. His stare is intense as he tugs at Jongin’s cheek with his thumb to get a better look at his glistening hole. “Fuck you’re already so wet,” he adds, dipping his pinky into the hole till the first knuckle, watching the omega clench against the intrusion. “And so tight…I can’t wait to be inside you.”

 

It makes Jongin flush a deep red. “Stop! You can’t say things like that,” he squeaks out, pulling his hands away from his face. “Now you’re just getting me embarrassed on purpose!”

Sehun’s chest rumbles with a chuckle. “Why wouldn’t I? I like it when you’re embarrassed; you get so pretty when you’re flushed. And the way your little cock is leaking, you clearly don’t mind it.” He reaches over and gives Jongin’s erection a tug, causing the omega to jerk into his grip desperately.

 

“You’re a jerk.” Jongin makes to playfully kick his best friend with his foot, but the alpha grabs him by the ankle, pulling his legs back open to kiss the inside of his thigh.

 

Jongin gasps at the feathery touches of soft lips against his skin, and yelps when he feels Sehun bite down and suck, leaving a mark there; the location of it feels very intimate and it stirs something inside of him. “You could have warned me.”

 

The alpha sits back down with his legs tucked underneath him. “I’m going to prep you now,” he tells Jongin, meeting his eyes.

 

The omega nods, granting him permission.

 

Sehun carefully inserts his middle-finger, and stares transfixed as it slides in smoothly. He was expecting some resistance. Jongin lets out a small “oh!” when the finger is inside him fully, and the alpha’s hand presses against his ass.

 

“This feels weird,” he comments when Sehun twists his wrist, and the finger moves inside him, making him clench.

 

“Have you done this before?”

 

“Yeah, once myself” – with a sharp inhale of breath, his hips jerk as Sehun’s finger brushes against his prostrate – “and once…once with Yixing.” He says it because he knows it’ll rile up Sehun, and it works because the alpha pauses, lifting his eyes to stare at Jongin. It’s telling the way his jaw clenches, and his tongue pokes at his cheek before a sarcastic smile takes over his face. “Of course, how could I have forgotten,” he comments dryly before dropping his gaze again. “I’m going to insert another finger, okay?”

 

Jongin’s hole tenses and then relaxes, yielding to the second finger. Sehun curls his fingers, pressing against the omega’s prostrate. Jongin spreads his legs, opening himself to the alpha. He grows aroused, and the wetness starts to spread, coating Sehun’s fingers.

 

He gasps and whimpers pathetically when Sehun inserts a third finger. “I know it’s hard but try to relax. You’re too tight,” the alpha says when Jongin’s hole clamps around his fingers, fighting the intrusion.

 

A noise is forced out of the omega when Sehun’s fingers find his prostrate once again. His cock, resting against his stomach, starts to drip more pre-cum. The alpha makes sure to aim for Jongin’s prostrate with each thrust of his fingers, gabbing precisely against the gland.

 

Jongin throws an arm over his face, trying to hold back the embarrassing sounds that keep leaving his lips. He body jerks backwards trying to escape the intense sensations of Sehun’s constant prodding. His stomach muscles clench as his release builds up, but the constant stimulation gets too much to handle.

 

He reaches to grab Sehun’s arm, making him pause.

 

“Too much?” The alpha asks, and Jongin nods in response.

 

“Can you handle a little more?”

 

“No, I just – I think I’m ready.”

 

There’s a pause as Sehun stares at him. “Okay, you can always stop me,” the alpha says and pulls his fingers out before he reaches down to take off his boxer briefs. Jongin stares at the bulge but then tears his gaze away, not wanting to get a good look at Sehun’s cock before he gets too intimidated.

 

After tossing his briefs to the side, the alpha sits back, legs spread. “Come on, get on my lap,” Sehun says, and Jongin squawks, eyes snapping up to glance at the alpha incredulously.

 

“Don’t you trust me?” And Jongin thinks that’s an unfair question. He worries his bottom lip before giving up. Of course, he trusts him. “Alright,” he says, and gingerly gets up. He feels shy all of a sudden so he keeps his gaze fixed on the childish pink floral sheets – which any other time would make him snort but then he remembers that he was the one who bought them months back when he had wanted to piss Sehun off because the younger male used to hold off cleaning his room. But he guesses it backfired on him because he did all the work and the alpha never gave it a second glance and still makes use of them.

 

Sehun grabs him by the wrist and coaxes him forward. When he's about to straddle the alpha's thighs, Jongin takes notice of his erection with wide eyes; it’s flushed an angry red and leaking pre-cum. Jongin swallows thickly at the girth because he can't believe that's going inside of him.

 

The corner of Sehun's mouth turns up into a soft smile when Jongin wraps his arms around his neck. "What?" He asks at the look on Jongin's face.

 

"You're hard," the omega blurts, and wants to hit himself.

 

Sehun's expression morphs into amusement. "I am."

 

Jongin gasps when Sehun’s erection bumps against his ass as the alpha adjusts himself. “You’re nervous,” Sehun says. “Don’t be. We’ll go at your pace…Are you ready?”

 

The omega nods, swallowing his fear. “This might hurt,” the alpha whispers against his ear, placing a hand on Jongin’s hip. The omega feels something blunt press against his entrance, and he wets his lips nervously. Sehun peppers the side of his neck with kisses as he guides Jongin down onto his cock, forcing the engorged head to breach past the rim causing Jongin to hiss in pain.

 

"Breathe, breathe," Sehun reminds him as he slowly pushes further, inch-by-inch. "Try to relax." He winces as Jongin digs his nails into his shoulders. “Are you okay?” He asks.

 

Jongin grinds his teeth, doing his best to swallow the pain and not clench around the alpha.

 

“Take your time.”

 

Jongin does as he’s told, and after a minute he nods his head, telling Sehun to move. But as soon as the alpha does, he can’t help but clamp down which causes Sehun to involuntarily thrust up into him. The omega yelps, and the younger male apologizes, “Sorry. Fuck, are you alright?”

 

Jongin’s thighs quiver slightly as he stays absolutely still, trying to concentrate into not clenching. “O-okay, keep going,” he says once he deems himself ready.

 

"Shit, you're tight," Sehun groans. Halfway through, he gives Jongin time to adjust again. He runs a hand through the omega's chestnut-brown locks, massaging his scalp. "You okay?" He asks, his voice strained as he tries not to move his hips.

 

Jongin gives a short nod in reply. This is definitely not how he imagined getting help through his heat would be like. He's burning up and starting to sweat.

 

"I'm going to move now," Sehun warns. Strong fingers grab Jongin's chin. "What?" He's about to ask but gets cut off as the alpha pulls him into a deep kiss. He doesn't realize it's a distraction until Sehun steadily bottoms out all in one go. He hisses against Sehun's lips. The alpha is way larger than three fingers and it feels like he’s being torn apart. He squeezes his eyes shut and tries to hold back any sounds of pain.

 

"Sorry," Sehun says and it comes out breathy. He lays an apologetic kiss on the omega's shoulder before leaning back a little against the pillows propped up against the headboard.

 

Surprisingly enough, Jongin's still painstakingly hard. He doesn't know how long they stay still with only the sound of their erratic breathing in the air. Sehun has a tight grasp on Jongin’s hips, and the omega has a clear view of the veins running along his pale arms. From the way his muscles are tense, Jongin can tell that Sehun's having a really difficult time controlling his urges. His friend is usually very impatient, and Jongin can't help but acknowledge Sehun's effort at holding himself back. 

 

Jongin places his hand over Sehun’s, getting the alpha to ease his grip on his sides. "I’m ready.”

 

As Jongin hovers over him, Sehun pulls out until only the tip remains inside the omega. “Come on, move down slowly.”

 

Jongin sucks in a breath and steadies himself, gripping Sehun’s shoulders as he eases down, taking the alpha’s cock once more. But the pressure has him tensing up again and he tries to lift up, but Sehun stops him, holding him in place. “You’re doing amazing. Trust me, it will feel really good,” the alpha coaxes.

 

“I can’t. You do it,” the omega whines, and that makes Sehun chuckle. “I’ll help you.” He kisses Jongin’s cheek before pulling the omega down further, forcing him to take more of his cock. Both of them moan at the feeling.

 

“It isn’t that bad now, is it?”

 

Jongin shakes his head.

 

“You have to take over. I want you to set your own pace.”

 

The omega bites his lip and tries once more, starting off slow. He only takes in half of Sehun’s cock before lifting himself up again. He repeats it a few more times until he feels he’s ready to take more. With a shaky breath, he lowers himself down once more, and whimpers when the mushroom head hits his prostrate as he sinks down further on the alpha’s cock. He feels so full, and the press of Sehun’s cock against his sensitive walls has him gasping.

 

He pauses for a few seconds before lifting himself up again, steadily increasing his pace as he bounces up and down on Sehun’s cock. “Ah-ah-ah,” punched out moans escape him each time the alpha’s cock brushes against his prostrate with each slide. It gets too much and his cock starts to leak profusely, tapping against the alpha’s stomach.

 

“Fuck, that’s really hot,” Sehun comments as he watches Jongin’s cock drip. He wraps his hand around the omega’s length, rubbing at the flushed head with his thumb. Jongin whines, hips stuttering as the alpha teases circles around the tip. He pushes away Sehun’s hand, shaking his head as he catches his breath.

 

“Too sensitive?”

 

The omega nods his head in response, chest heaving.

 

Sehun rubs his hands along the soft skin over Jongin’s hipbones, before locking his fingers onto the omega’s waist to pull him down in time to meet his thrusts. He manages to hit Jongin's prostrate dead on, and the feeling is so intense that Jongin's thighs start to tremble and high-pitched moans spill from his mouth.

 

"Ngh," he groans as the alpha repeatedly aims for the spot. It’s too much and this prickling sensation starts to spread until it’s almost painful.

 

"I'm close," Sehun forces out the words in huffs. He slides his hands right below the curve of Jongin’s ass and thrusts harder into the omega, and there's the distinct sound of skin slapping against skin and lewd squelching that'd have Jongin turning beet-red if he wasn't so focused on getting his release. He lets out a noise of protest when Sehun suddenly stops and lifts him up so easily to turn them around so he is against the mattress. The alpha pushes Jongin’s legs up to his chest and enters him without a warning.

 

Sehun instinctively mouths the small patch of skin where his neck meets his shoulder. Jongin shudders; it's where the claiming bite is usually taken. When the alpha teases the sensitive spot with licks and nibbles, Jongin can't help but cry out as he comes hard at the thought of Sehun claiming him as his mate. He convulses around Sehun causing the alpha to let out a guttural moan as he nears his own orgasm.

 

After recovering through the aftershocks, he realizes that Sehun feels bigger around him with every thrust and it gets difficult to pull in and out until it's almost impossible. A nervous whimper escapes Jongin when Sehun pushes harder, trying to force his knot past the tight ring of muscle already stretched to its limits.

 

"Shh, it's okay."

 

"It's not going to fit," Jongin whines, panicking. He wants to move away but he really doesn't have any way to go.

 

"It will, it will," Sehun coaxes gently. Jongin holds in his breath as if it will help ease the pain, and squeezes his eyes shut in anticipation. The alpha slowly pushes further until the knot slips inside with a particularly ruthless thrust. Jongin winces at the painful stretch and finally releases a breath when the thickest part goes inside him, bringing relief to his swollen rim. A sob bubbles in his throat and his back arches at the constant pressure against his sensitive prostrate. Tears prick his eyes from the intense stimulation, and his cock starts to tingle, lying soft against his stomach. He’s clutching at the sheets too tightly so Sehun loosens his strong grip and laces their fingers together, holding the omega’s hands on either side of his head. He kisses Jongin sweetly before grinding against him with measured thrusts, pulling in and out as much as the knot allows.

 

Jongin lets out a broken noise as each tug pulls at his sore, swollen rim. There’s a mixture of pain and pleasure. And when the pleasure burgeons, Jongin squirms at the weird sensation that starts to build along with it. “I feel like I need to pee,” he whines, anxious of the feeling.

 

“You need to let go,” the alpha says and rolls his hips, shifting to apply more pressure against the omega’s prostrate which causes Jongin to ejaculate hard with toe curling pleasure, expelling strings of thin fluid all over his stomach as white spots edge his vision.

 

Sehun grunts, eyes closed, head dipping between his shoulders as the omega contracts around him, milking his knot. Jongin’s body twitches, oversensitive from his orgasm. He can feel the alpha’s cock pulse as seed spills inside him. Both pant with exertion.

 

Jongin is wet and aching, and he feels vulnerable, trembling from his orgasm. He wants to curl into himself and sleep; his eyelids droop with exhaustion, but the steady throb keeps him aware.

 

Sehun’s arms burn from holding himself up so he shifts onto his elbows, using his forearms to keep himself up. He stays still until his knot slowly deflates. He caresses Jongin’s hair back and presses his lips against his temple. “You’re perfect,” he whispers, moving on to kiss Jongin’s eyelid as the omega slowly succumbs to sleep.

 

When he pulls out, his thick shaft is slick with copious amounts of his cum and Jongin’s arousal. He watches as the omega’s pink puffy hole flutters as cum seeps out.

 

Fuck, he curses mentally as his cock twitches. “I’ll clean you up,” he says, and gets up to go to the bathroom.

 

 

–

 

 

Jongin wakes up to light streaming across his face. He blinks away the disorientation and lifts himself up. He winces, clutching the blanket tightly as he waits for the shooting pain across his lower back to fade.

 

“Sehun?” He stares at the shirtless back of the alpha who’s seated at the end of the bed, facing away from him.

 

Sehun looks at Jongin from over his shoulder and slowly twists his body towards the omega. “Hey, you’re awake.” The tone is soft and sweet. “How are you feeling?”

 

Jongin pouts. “I’m sore.”

 

The alpha crawls over and kisses him apologetically. “It’s early, you should go back to sleep and get some rest.”

 

“How long have you been up?”

 

“A while…uh- I couldn’t sleep…I just have a lot of things on my mind.”

 

Jongin gives him an encouraging smile. “Do you want to talk about it?”

 

Settling next to the omega’s legs, Sehun intertwines their fingers together. “Um, I was just thinking…my family is hosting a dinner and I want you there…as my date.”

 

He finds it endearing the way Jongin’s entire face lights up. “’Really?! I-I would love to. So are we officially going out?”

 

“We are. You know how I have a tendency to run away from commitment…but it’s different with you, and I’m not afraid to try and take a step further,” the alpha admits in earnest. “You mean a lot to me and I want you there by my side.” And Jongin is taken aback because it’s such a big step; Sehun hides all his relationships from his parents, and never brings his partners over to the apartment much less his parents’ home. And for him to be willing to introduce Jongin as his boyfriend to his parents…

 

 _I love you,_ Jongin wants to say, and it feels like the right moment. But something holds him back. He doesn’t want to scare Sehun away just when they’ve made progress. He fears he would be asking too much by saying those three words; he doesn’t want to turn this into a given an inch, taken a mile kind of situation. It’s difficult to take a risk when your friendship is also on the line; every step needs to be careful and calculated.

 

So instead, he smiles and says, “You mean a lot to me, too.”

 

Sehun kisses him, and he giggles into it when the alpha sticks his tongue into his mouth. Sehun gently pushes Jongin back against the bed, and straddles him. Jongin can feel him against his thigh, half-hard underneath the sweats from last night. Sehun steals his attention by recapturing his lips into a bruising kiss, and a moan gets stuck in his throat when the alpha sucks on his tongue. Sehun positions his knee between Jongin’s legs, and rubs his forming erection down against the omega’s thigh. No matter how turned on he is, Jongin doesn’t think his body can handle another round so soon, so he breaks the kiss and stops the alpha, pressing a hand to his collarbone.

 

Sehun understands they’re going too fast and stops. “Get some rest, okay?” He says and leans over to kiss Jongin on the brow before manoeuvring himself off the bed. “I should uh take care of myself and maybe go out for a run. I’ll get us breakfast on the way back,” he says, moving to pick up his discarded shirt from foot of the bed. “I’d cook but that’s probably not a good idea.” He smiles sheepishly at the omega.

 

Jongin grins back at him. “You’re right.”

 

“I’ll be back soon,” Sehun says before he leaves, shutting the door behind him. And Jongin misses him already. He knows he should go back to sleep because he does feel exhausted but he’s left with an empty feeling that doesn’t grant him any motivation to move. It’s comforting to hear Sehun move about in the apartment as he prepares to leave. A smile creeps on the omega’s face as a sharp clunk sounds across the apartment. Sehun probably dropped the keys. But that smile fades when he hears the front door close, and he’s left utterly alone.

 

 

 

Awoken, Jongin sits upright despite the protest from his body as the doorknob shakes. His heart skips a beat anticipating Sehun’s return. “I’m coming in.” He momentarily forgets how to breathe when the door opens and it’s not Sehun who walks in but Chanyeol.

 

He remembers his state and immediately reaches for the comforter, making sure his lower half is properly covered. Does Chanyeol know? Because if not, it's not like any of that is going to help because Chanyeol's going to figure it all out. And, oh, God, how is he going to react?

 

Surprised to see Jongin, the alpha comes to a stop near the bed, and his smile falters. His eyebrows knit together as his nostrils flare. Jongin grimaces because he's pretty sure the room reeks of sex and his sudden emotional distress. He can see as everything clicks together in Chanyeol's mind as he distinguishes Sehun’s heavy scent in the air. Jongin nervously fiddles with the duvet, clenching and unclenching the material in his fists as he awaits Chanyeol’s response.

 

The alpha’s eyes are ablaze, turning a vivid red. “Jongin, what were you thinking?! He could have lost control!”

 

“But he didn’t,” the omega defends. “I’m not hurt, I’m fine!”

 

Chanyeol scoffs, “Fine? Your body is covered in marks.” The alpha stalks over to him, and tugs the comforter down enough to expose the side of Jongin’s hip where there are clear bruises from when Sehun had gripped him tightly last night. “Look at this! Can you even walk?” Chanyeol’s lip curls at the corner as his chest rumbles.

 

"Don't growl, it's scary," Jongin says, causing the alpha to stop. “I’m telling you it’s not as bad as it seems. He was careful.”

 

That doesn't seem to placate Chanyeol a bit. "How could you have let Sehun help you through your heat?" He demands again angrily, voice booming. "You know very well how reckless he is. It was your first heat with an alpha and you clearly needed someone who’s gentle with you. He wasn't the right choice; he still doesn't have full control and he could have seriously hurt you. You know better so what were you thinking?!"  

 

“I-I’m in love with him,” Jongin admits in a small voice.

 

Chanyeol reels back sharply, looking momentarily stunned. “W-what?”

 

Wary of the consequences, Jongin is almost afraid to say it again. “I’m in love with Sehun, that-that’s why I chose him.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“I wanted to! And I was going to, but I – I don’t want to create a rift between you two. Please understand.”

 

The alpha’s brows are furrowed with a look of hurt and betrayal, and he’s silent for a few seconds. “But did you consider how I’d feel being kept out of the loop by both of my best friends?! I feel like an idiot. I should have seen it coming.”

 

“Chanyeol, I’m sorry…”

 

“You know what, I don’t have the time and mind to deal with this: I have work to do.”

 

“But Chanyeol…” The alpha ignores him and storms out of the room.

 

Jongin thinks about going after him, but realizes that Chanyeol is too mad and hurt to listen to him so anything he’ll say will fall on deaf ears. He decides it’s better to give his friend some time and space before he tries to make it up to him. With a deep sigh, he falls back against the bed wondering what he has gotten himself into.

 

 

 

Chanyeol can hear the shower running; Jongin has been in there for a while. He tosses his pen onto the coffee table, and leans back against the sofa, combing his hair back with his fingers. He can’t focus like this when he’s being overrun by emotions. He’s just so full of anger and he’s not even sure who it’s directed at. In growing frustration, he stands up and paces the living room. He’s mostly angry at himself for not taking action, for holding back. If he hadn’t been so blinded by his feelings, he would have noticed the obvious signs.

 

The front door opens, and Chanyeol stands in high alert. Vary of the other alpha, Sehun pauses as he steps into the living room. Suddenly, all the hurt and betrayal rushes back to Chanyeol, and he is so mad, he’s calm.

 

“Oh, Yeol, you’re back.” Sehun fidgets with the plastic bag in his hand, clearly cautious as he approaches him.

 

Chanyeol clenches his jaw. The nerve of Sehun to pretend like everything is normal. And that is what makes him snap –

 

“Jongin chose you, and there’s nothing I can do about it except be supportive; I fully respect his decision. But all this time I kept asking if you had any feelings for him and you kept denying, only to go behind my fucking back!” He roughly pushes the younger alpha back, and his voice gets louder and full of emotion with each word spoken.

 

Sehun refuses to retaliate, gently taking a hold of Chanyeol’s hand gripping his shirt tightly. “I wasn’t going to act on my feelings, I swear. I didn’t even know how Jongin felt; it just happened! I would never purposely hurt you, you know that.”

 

Chanyeol lets out a bitter scoff. “But you did. You had plenty of opportunities to tell me but you didn’t…You kept lying to me and you broke my trust.”

 

“Chanyeol, Sehun?” The two alphas turn around to face Jongin who appears from the hallway, dressed in a sweater and shorts. He looks so pretty with wet hair and face flushed from the hot shower. He senses the tension choking the air around them.

 

Sehun glimpses at Chanyeol and receives a mean look in return. The older alpha roughly lets him go, shoving past him to go to the kitchen. With an upset frown, Sehun watches Chanyeol leave the room. Jongin appears next to him, touching his arm. “Give him some time, he’ll come around.”

 

The younger alpha sighs. “I hope so.”

 

“You know, he loves you too, that’s why he’s so hurt.”

 

 Sehun hums, dazed thoughtfully for a moment before he snaps out of it and apologises, “Hey, I’m sorry it took so long. You must be really hungry.”

 

“It’s okay, I’ve kind of lost my appetite,” the omega responds, glancing towards the kitchen.

 

“You have to eat something. How about after I take a quick shower, we can eat together?”

 

“Okay.” Jongin smiles sweetly. He leans up slightly on the tips of his toes to wrap his arms around Sehun, pecking him on the lips. The alpha kisses him back before parting to head off to his bedroom. Jongin stands there awkwardly, thumping his fists together slowly in nervousness. He decides it’s better to take a seat on the sofa.

 

He waits, scanning Chanyeol’s books open on the table in front of him – genetics, he notes. Said alpha returns shortly, holding a steaming cup of tea. He notices Jongin rubbing his bare legs and comments, keeping his eyes fixed in front of him on his notes as he takes a seat beside the omega, “Are you cold?” But he says it like he’s pretending not to care.

 

Jongin can’t stop the small fond smile that appears briefly on his face. He isn’t cold, just anxious so he answers, “Kind of…”

 

“Here.” Chanyeol slides the mug sideways so it is placed closer to Jongin, and it warms the omega’s heart. “I’m sorry for hurting you, Chanyeol” – Jongin shifts around in his seat with one leg tucked underneath him and the other hanging from the edge of the sofa with his foot touching the cold wooden floor, and places his hands on Chanyeol’s forearm pleading him to listen. The alpha freezes, not daring to look at him for a moment – “If there’s anyone to blame, it’s me.”

 

Chanyeol releases a deep exhale through his nose. “I’m not mad at you; I told you I’d respect your decision, and I do. I just – I wish you had enough faith in me to tell me.”

 

“I do! I knew you would support me when it comes to it because you’re wonderful and I’m absolutely grateful. But are you telling me that it doesn’t hurt you at all that I’m with Sehun even though you respect my decision?”

 

The alpha clenches his jaw, refusing to answer. His facial expressions seem to be warring as he struggles with his resolute.

 

Jongin grazes his fingers along Chanyeol’s arm before taking a hold of the alpha’s hand, slipping their fingers together. “I didn’t want to hurt you, and neither did Sehun; you have to consider he might have been afraid to tell you just like I was. He wasn’t lying when he said he wasn’t going to act on his feelings. He cares about you so much, and he hid how he felt just because he didn’t want to hurt you.”

 

“I understand.” Chanyeol stares down at their joined hands resting on his leg just above his knee. “It will take me time to get over it.”

 

“And that’s okay!” Jongin leans over to hug the alpha. Chanyeol tilts his head back to press a kiss to the omega’s ruddy cheek, wrapping an arm around his waist. The alpha’s nose wrinkles at Sehun’s overbearing scent on Jongin’s skin, and his gaze drifts over to the hickey lying just below the curve of Jongin’s jaw.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing,” the alpha responds.

 

“Come on, you have to tell me.”

 

“It’s really nothing…You just…you smell different, that’s all.”

 

“Different how?”

 

“You smell like Sehun.”

 

Jongin recalls what Kyungsoo had told him about alphas and scents. “…Does that bother you?” He asks.

 

“It’s overwhelming.”

 

“If it bothers you, you can scent-mark me too if that’ll help. I know it’s an abrupt change.”

 

The alpha’s eyes widen. "You'll really let me scent-mark you?" He breathes out.

 

Jongin nods, innocently clueless. "If it helps.”

 

Chanyeol pushes him down on the sofa, and the omega titters when the alpha rubs his face against the length of his neck. He's pretty sure Chanyeol's tail would be wagging excitedly if he had one. The alpha lays friendly kisses along the side of his face and neck.

 

"Is this okay?" Chanyeol murmurs against his skin. Jongin nods hastily, running his fingers through the alpha's hair. He squirms as a pool of burning desire stirs in his abdomen. He blames his arousal on all the strong pheromones Chanyeol is giving off. He grips his best friend’s waist to prevent him from accidently coming in contact with the embarrassing tent forming in his shorts. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea, he thinks, and continues to shift uncomfortably. His breathing is heavier by the time the alpha is done. Chanyeol sits back, appearing somewhat smug at the omega’s slightly dazed expression.

 

“Jongin.”

 

Said male pushes himself up, glancing back over his shoulder at Sehun standing a few feet away. Jongin slips off the sofa, and hobbles toward him. There’s a persistent ache in his backside with every step he takes that reminds him of last night.

 

Sehun is standing there with only a towel wrapped around his waist. The omega swallows thickly as few droplets of water drip from Sehun’s wet hair and runs down his chest in rivulets.

 

He looks back at Chanyeol and finds the alpha focused on his notebook. He wants to propose that they eat together, however he fears it would be too awkward so he quietly follows Sehun back to his room.

 

As soon as they walk in, Sehun shuts the door and grabs Jongin’s face, pulling him into a rough kiss. Jongin moans, hands frozen at the alpha’s waist, fingers barely grazing the skin. Sehun breaks the kiss with a wet noise, and diverts his attention to the omega’s neck, dragging his tongue along the skin gently latched between his teeth.

 

He pulls back with a solemn expression. “Don’t do that again,” he warns before turning around to head over to his dresser, leaving Jongin dumbfounded.

 

 

–

 

 

“How could you let Chanyeol scent-mark you?!

 

“What? Why not?”

 

“Scent-marking is between mates and potential mates,” Jongdae explains.

 

“But Soo said-”

 

“Forget about that and think about the situation you’re in! Have you forgotten Chanyeol was courting you before you got together with Sehun? By leaving traces of their scent, alphas basically show their interest. And when you accept their scent, you are also accepting their courtship.”

 

“Oh,” Jongin responds dumbly. Yixing was right, he doesn’t understand alphas very well.

 

“You basically gave him false hope and pissed your boyfriend off.”

 

“This is what happens when you refuse to pay attention during lecture out of pettiness,” Baekhyun quips.

 

The younger omega frowns. “Is this a Jongin roasting session? You guys suck, I’m leaving.” He gets up from his seat, but Baekhyun stops him, tugging him back down by his arm. “Okay, we’ll stop now. But you have to tell us, how was the sex?!” Jongin wrinkles his nose at the loudness of the older omega’s voice, hoping the whole café didn’t hear them.

 

Jongdae and Kyungsoo roll their eyes. “Time for us to leave.” The beta grabs his bag and pretends to leave.

  
“Ignore Baek. Jongin, what did you want to tell us?” Kyungsoo asks.

 

“Oh, yesterday Sehun invited me to meet his parents at this big dinner they’re hosting at their place.”

 

“Wow,” Baekhyun exclaims.

 

“Yeah, but I’m really nervous. Meeting his parents is always intimidating as it is, but at this huge event, I feel like that’s a lot of pressure. I have to dress up properly, act properly, you know? I don’t want to disappoint Sehun in anyway.”

 

“You won’t. Sehun will be the centre of attention anyways, you can always try to lay low and stay in his shadow,” Jongdae suggests.

 

“I’ll do that…But how do I impress Sehun’s parents? It’s been two years since I’ve last met them. I guess they like me, but I don’t know how they’ll feel about me as Sehun’s boyfriend. I hope they are not going to be like one of those ‘no one is worthy of my son’ kind of folks.”

 

“Just be yourself,” Kyungsoo says. “Parents always love you.”

 

Baekhyun chortles. “Jongin, that’s high praise coming from the nation’s son-in-law. If he deems you worthy, so will every parent.”

 

“Shut up,” Kyungsoo responds, embarrassed. His ears turn pink.  

 

“Cute,” Jongdae coos at the alpha.

 

“Don’t worry, Nini, I’m sure things will work out perfectly,” Baekhyun assures.

 

“I hope so…I almost told Sehun I’m in love with him, but I hesitated. If things do work out perfectly at the dinner, I will tell him.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's been around half a year since the previous update! The last chapter is long and there's a lot to be covered so I divided it into parts. 
> 
> I adore your comments and messages; some of them are just too cute >< I find all your thoughts quite fascinating, especially regarding character analysis. You all really kept me inspired the whole time and I had wanted to give you guys a quick update but uni kept me busy. 
> 
> I hope the wait was worth it!
> 
> (Edit: CHANKAISTS AND SEKAISTS, hold onto your seats, the next chapter is wild)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> Talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/zkdloeys). Link to my [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/zkdloeys) incase you're shy.


End file.
